Tales of an Onigiri
by Sky-Blue44
Summary: Tohru has a secret. When her sister, Kira, returns from America, the Sohmas find out. Will they accept her and her family? Meanwhile, an evil villain hides in the shadows looking for revenge. Pairings: Kyoru, MomijixOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

My First Fan Fiction is now finally started. YAY!!

Prologue

There was the darkest, dankest, cruelest part of the prison. The prisoner sat in this area of the prison, he had been locked up, two years ago, and everyone had hoped that they would never see him again. For a while it had seemed they would get their wish. Today, however he would escape. The prisoner had been biding his time, waiting for his opportunity.

For the first year there had been too many guards, but as time went on the number of guards shrank, until there were none left. Now, was the perfect time. Dawn, the beginning of a new day. And a plan. Soon, an era. He peeked out a window, it was minutes before dawn. It was time. He grinned evilly. His scraggly black hair hid one eye, but the other one was red and it glinted cruelly. He telepathically pushed a button outside his cell. The doors on the hallway opened and the followers of him stampeded out of their cells. They rushed out of the prison, overthrowing the guards.

"Part A Completed," The Prisoner otherwise known as Syphos cried, "Watch out Tohru Honda, I shall have my REVENGE!!!" He cackled evilly as his followers cheered.

Meanwhile, Tohru Honda woke up from a terrible vision of this night.

This is my first fan fiction, as you may have read, so please, no flames, but some criticism is ok. Please REVIEW!! Note: I know this was only a page and three lines. But it was only the prologue. Thanks for reading this very badly written fan fiction. It will be updated at least once a week. More during Vacation, and if I accidentally miss one week I will put up two.


	2. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

YAY!! Chapter 1!!

I am very surprised it survived. Let's Begin!!

Chapter 1

The Awakening

Tohru Honda woke up in a cold sweat, her eyes wide in fear. It was 11:55 at night. She hadn't been expecting his return. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized what the return of Syphos meant.

"I-I can't handle this alone!!" she cried. Suddenly, five balls of light appeared inches above her shoulders, and one above her head. They floated down onto Tohru's head and shoulders.

"There, there," a yellow fairy said patting the area next to him taking a mini handkerchief out of his blue jeans and handed it to Tohru, who dabbed her eyes with it.

"Thank You, Torch," she mumbled Tohru.

"No problem, Tohru," said Torch, "It's all gonna be okay, kid," Tohru handed the handkerchief back to Torch and he pocketed it in the pocket on his yellow polo. He put a hand through his bright yellow hair.

"It's not "gonna all be ok," Torch!!" roared a red fairy, "Syphos is back out again, and he'll kill us, Tohru, and the Sohmas if we're not careful!! SO STOP THE LITTLE MR. BRIGHT SIDE ACT!!" The red fairy had flaming red eyes and hair, he also had on a red shirt and black cargo pants.

"STOP YELLING AT TORCH, WILDFIRE!!!!" screamed a pink fairy named Match who instantly took Torch's side. She wore a pink tank top belly shirt with a short skirt. She also had pink hair and green eyes.

"YOU STOP YELLING AT WILDFIRE, MATCH!!" yelled an orange fairy named Lava, while wearing an orange tank top belly shirt with a long skirt. She had orange hair and brown eyes.

The arguments began like this, causing a large war to break out among the fairies. All except one, the oldest, the white fairy, named Flame. She wore a white robe and had white hair and eyes. She was the leader who had to take care of the feuding guardian fairies of the phoenix. She also got the honor of sitting on the highest seat, Tohru's head. She had watched the battle before her without saying a word. But as the battles became more and more violent, making Tohru even more distraught, she felt that she had to step in.

"Silence," she said quietly, but instantly, there was silence, "Why I never! Never have I seen guardians of the Phoenix act this way! Can't you see that you are making Tohru even more upset?! Disgraceful!" Flame was obviously frazzled.

"Sorry, Flame," the fairies mumbled together.

"And?"

"Sorry, Tohru,"

"For what?" Flame chided.

"For being Smelly But Heads," Match offered while sticking out her tongue in a yuck position.

"For losing my temper," Wildfire said while pouting because he lost to Torch.

"For getting off Topic," Torch said.

"For just making things worse," Lava said in shame.

"I'm fine guys," Tohru said smiling with tears still in her eyes.

"Anyways, it's time to get back on target," Flame said coolly, "We have to seal this vision before things get out of hand,"

"Right!" the fairies plus Tohru chorused.

The fairies sat around Tohru in a circle. They kneeled while Tohru sat cross-legged in the center. Tohru put her hands on her lap, closed her eyes and sang with her enhanced Phoenix voice…

"_Flame of the Phoenix,_

_Lava of hope, _(Lava lit up.),

_Wildfire of dreams, _(Wildfire lit up.),

_Match that lights the flame, _(Match lit up.),

_and Torch which carries it,_ (Torch lit up.),

_seal this future,_

_stop this fate, _

_the darkness approaches,_

_light shall not fall,_

_the efforts for naught. _

_The light shall not fail,_

_nor demons lift the firebird's veil._

_Reborn from the ashes am I,_

_I will not let any man die!_

_Vision seal! Flame extinguishes shadow!"_

Tohru shouted this and rose into the air, a flash of light blinded everything, when the light vanished, and Tohru was collapsed on the floor. The fairies gracefully dropped to the bed on their feet and circled around Tohru.

"Is Tohru okay?" a concerned Torch asked, "That hasn't happened for ages! Was it really sealed?"

"She's fine," Flame said calmly, "It's probably just because she just got her powers back, plus it's been a year. It's all fine. We sealed the vision," no one but Torch heard her add softly, "I hope," Flame quickly brightened to hide her worry, "Anyways," she said, "Let's go home,"

All of them except Torch disappeared in a ball of light and a pop. Torch brushed his hand on Tohru's cheek and said softly, "I hope Flame's hope is right, for us all. Good Luck Tohru, because if the vision wasn't sealed, you're going to need it." Then he disappeared like all the rest, as the clock tolled midnight.


	3. The Return of the Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Chapter Two

The Return of the Sister

It was a normal spring day in Shigure's house. The sun was shining, Kyo was practicing outside, Yuki was at the base, and Shigure was writing his new novel. Tohru was preparing supper for the Sohmas and herself. She thought to herself, _Ah, what a beautiful day today is, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and my... _She trailed of as the doorbell rang. Tohru went to the door, Kyo followed her wondering who it could be, but halfway thought it was that brat Momiji.

Tohru opened the door and then a running blob with blond hair ran at Tohru shouting at the top of her lungs, "RU-RU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the blur jumped onto Tohru causing Tohru to fall onto Kyo and in a tangle of three sets of arms, three poofs of smoke went up.

POOF! POOF! POOF!

Yuki had just waked through the door and hearing the poofs ran into the hall to see an orange cat, a blue demi dragon and a large, orange, red, pink, and yellow bird.

Kyo and Yuki sat there dumbfounded for a second, when Shigure popped his head in, saying in a sing-songy voice, "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Tohru-kun, what is going on out here?" He saw the situation and said, "Well, this is a mess," he looked around and asked, "Where's Tohru-kun?"

"Here," the bird said.

"Honda-san? Is that you?" Yuki asked.

"Yes," Tohru said, "Um, I guess you could say that I'm cursed," and with that the bird, the dragon and Kyo, turned back. The boys and the girls turned around embarrassed. They got dressed at lightning speed.

"Tohru, what did you mean that you are cursed?" Kyo asked.

Just then, they smelled something burning. "AHHHH! SUPPER!!!! IT'S BURNING!!" Tohru shouted freaking out. Tohru bustled into the kitchen in a whirlwind.

"Don't worry! Tohru can do anything! Especially with burning food!" the girl who had jumped on Tohru said in a very Momiji like manner, "How about we talk with TOHRU!!!"

* * *

Ten Minutes Later During Supper

* * *

"Tohru, who is this? What did you mean when you said you were cursed?" Kyo asked.

"My name is Kira Honda!! I'm Tohru's little sister!!!" Kira said happily.

"Honda-san?" Yuki said turning to Tohru.

"Yes, this is my little sister, who knows 11 languages, German, English, Japanese, French, Latin, Greek, Chinese, Russian, Spanish, Italian, and Portuguese, is a super genius, is only 14 but is in Momiji and Haru's year, is seriously hyperactive and runs around, a lot," Tohru said to Yuki, "About the curse, well…"

"I'M THE DRAGON AND TOHRU'S THE PHOENIX!!!" Kira shouted.

"Kira, volume down, please," Tohru said

"Uwaahh, Tohru's being mean," Kira bawled. Tohru took that opportunity to stick a lollipop in Kira's whining mouth. It silenced Kira.

"Okay, the curse has 15 animals: the phoenix, the dragon, the lion, the panther, the tiger, the cheetah, the panda, the wolf, the fox, the dolphin, the butterfly, the pigeon, the hawk, the unicorn, and the pegasus," Tohru said as if reading from a text book, "Our curses have three forms occasionally four, they come into action and we choose what form we use, when appropriate, we can also change at will. But we also are forced to change when we are hugged or are weak. We also have special abilities and guardians, for instance…" Tohru squished her eyes shut and the balls of light appeared above her. The guardians sat on Tohru yet again. The Sohmas sat there dumbstruck, for the second time today.

"See I told you it would come out eventually," Torch said smugly, while Wildfire sulked (again). A chalkboard appeared behind Match with numerous tally marks on Torch's side while none were on Wildfire's side.

"Five billion, nine hundred thousand, and nine for Torch, zero for Wildfire," Match said.

The board disappeared, leaving a fuming Wildfire and a smug Torch. Wildfire looked like he was about to say something when Tohru interrupted him, "Um, these are the guardians of the phoenix," she pointed at each of the fairies calling out each of their names, "Flame, Match, Lava, Torch and Wildfire,"

Kira said, "And these are my guardians," Fairies appeared above Kira's shoulders, "Tsunami, Ice, Drop, Bubble, and Water,"

"In our curse, everyone has these," Tohru said, "Anyways, Kira, why did you come here?"

"Mon Dieu! Is that all you can think of, 'Why did you come here?' JEEZ!! Doesn't a girl get to visit her only older sister?"

"That proves it, Lady Grandmother Kine sent you here. You can tell her I'm not interested, in any job! I'm out of all this!"

"Tohru, she wants you to go after Syphos,"

"What? Isn't he rotting in some prison cell somewhere?"

"No, he and his followers charged the gate this morning, at dawn." All the color drained out of Tohru's face and she fainted.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank You for reading the third chapter of Tales of an Onigiri. Please Review, it would be much appreciated.

Also, Thanks to kagome-daughter-love-sesshoaru and roxaschick.

Again, Please Review!


	4. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

A brief note, there will be flashbacks and talking in two separate languages in this chapter.

English

Japanese

Chapter 3

The Beginning

"HONDA-SAN!"

"TOHRU!"

"RU-RU!"

"TOHRU-KUN!"

"What the hell just happened?!" Kyo shouted at Kira.

"Who's Syphos?" Yuki asked, "And why did Honda-san faint?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly why she fainted; you'll have to ask her guardians about that. I would like to know that too. But I can tell you about Syphos, or Crazy Meany Pants, as I like to call him. It all began over 20 years ago, when Syphos' first Honda victim was killed, Great Uncle Ryo. He had a vendetta against our family for about that amount of time, for unknown reason. He killed many people in our families, and many close friends, and he also has many followers, even today.

"The first member of our family that was close to us that he killed, was our father,"

"What? Honda-san told us that he died of an illness, not because someone murdered him!" Yuki said, shocked.

"Well, it's kind of true," Kira said, "Dad died when I was 2 and Tohru was 4, so it was in Syphos' heyday. Syphos captured Dad and injected him with flu like illness. Then Syphos delivered his sick body to Mom's doorstep. But, by that time there was no cure.  
He died. Mom was so deep in grief, that she was very um…er… inattentive. She would leave us with Grandpa and our step-grandmother. Grandma was so nice. She would make us the most yummy candy, that would melt in your mouth! It was awesome! But anyways, then mom left us all alone, for an afternoon, we don't know what she did, but I remember that Tohru sat next to the door all afternoon," Kira paused, thinking of the past.

**Flashback**

_A four-year old Tohru sits by the front door crying. She cries, "Mom, Why did ya have to go? Dad, why did you have to disappear forever? Why? Why?"_

**End of Flashback**

I turned back to the Sohmas, I restarted, "I attempted making tea for Tohru, it tasted terrible, but Tohru didn't even taste it. She wouldn't eat or drink a thing all day; she fell asleep eventually, from exhaustion. I stayed up later and saw Mom come in the door. When she came, I asked where she had been, but she wouldn't tell me. I put Tohru in her bed and went to sleep. A few days later, we were taken to the main house, to begin our training,"

"What training?" Kyo asked.

"To be an Agent, of course!"

"A WHAT?!" the Sohmas chorused.

"An Agent. We get rid of bad guys, do guard duty, find stuff, fight, and protect people. We are trained usually at age five. We trained early,"

**Flashback**

_A three-year old Kira grips a wooden sword and charges at a girl with long white hair and brown eyes, they fight for a while neither seeming to be able to win, both dripped with sweat and bruised from being hit by a wooden sword so many times. They charged at each other, but Kira hit the girl first, causing her to lie face down in the dirt. The girl wheezed on the ground, while Kira balanced on her sword wheezing equally as hard._

"_I won this time Miri__," Kira said, "__I'm one ahead of you__," _

_Miri got to her feet, gripping her sword and managed to wheeze, "__I'm not done yet__!"_

_A voice called from the distance, "__Oh come on, Miri, don't be a sore loser! Kira won this round__!"_

"_I'm going to defeat you no matter what Kira! Even if I die!__" Miri cried angrily at Kira._

"_Oh, really?!__" Kira screamed, "__You wanna try it then?!__" They charged screaming, crying tears of hatred. Kira hit the girl first again, but the girl hit Kira, too. Miri fell to the ground unconscious, while Kira balanced on her sword and managed to whisper, "__I win__," Then her body couldn't take it anymore, and she fainted with a smile on her face, to mock Miri._

**End of Flashback**

"Tohru is a WARRIOR?" Kyo yelled

"You do not have to yell, Stupid Cat," Yuki said, sipping his tea.

"OH YEAH, YOU DAMN RAT!"

After a brief scuffle, in which a door was broken down and Shigure whined, "My poor house!" Yuki won and Kyo sulked in a corner near Tohru's still unconscious form.

"Hey, why is Tohru still asleep?" Kyo asked.

"Well, perhaps her guardians should explain," Kira said.

"Well," Flame said calmly, "Tohru had a vision last night near midnight that showed Syphos escaping exactly the way you described, Kira. She tried to seal the vision, but failed as you can see, so she lost of energy, she hasn't been getting much sleep either. Not to mention she was shocked that Sy-,"

"MR. BUT HEAD!!" Match exclaimed.

"DO YOU CALL EVERYONE BUT HEADS?!" Lava shouted.

"NO, I CALL YOU MEANIE BUT HEAD!!" Match returned.

"She has you there, Lava," Kira and Bubble entered.

"GAH!!" Lava and Rain cried.

"Silence," Flame and Ice said seriously, before anyone else could join in.

"Thank You, Flame, Ice,"

"No problem," they chorused.

"Anyways, back to the story, Somehow, Lady Grandmother Kine-dono…"

"Who's Lady Grandmother Kine-dono?" Shigure asked.

"Head of family, head of curse, head of Accelerando, both school and agency," Kira said, "Accelerando is the Agent's agency headquarters, and it is also the name of the agency and the school. But anyways, Lady Kine-dono found out and took us from mom and we began our training, we learned what most learn in elementary school, including kindergarten, seven years of school in one. We all also had to learn English fluently, since half of the Hondas are American or English. It didn't take me as long, with my 220 IQ. We were trainees for two years, average for two, and elite for three, and Super Elite since we were 13, in which time Tohru was declared number four in the world, and I was declared number 3. We quit the Agency when Mom was murdered,"

"What? Your mom was murdered? Honda-san said she died in a car crash," Yuki said.

"No, Tohru told a half-truth. Mom was shot by a sniper while driving; it broke through the windshield and hit her in the chest. Then, the car crashed," Kira sadly said, "Syphos was already in prison, since the year before. But, one of his followers shot Mom,"

"Where have you been all this time then Kira-chan?" Shigure asked.

"I was in America, staying with relatives for a year, in exchange for getting both my and Tohru's curses nullified for a year. No, we can not nullify your curse. Only our curse has that ability, even so, we can only nullify it for a year at a time and we can't nullify it for life or for a year more than once or we'll die. Hey, Tohru's waking up!"

"So Kira, how much did you tell them, if you told them about that," Tohru said.

"Just the basics, and about Mom after Dad," Kira said, "So about this Sohma curse…"

They explained the curse to Kira. After much explaining, Kira said, "REALLY!! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS?"

"Dog," Shigure said.

"Cat," Kyo said. At that Kira winked at Tohru and Tohru blushed.

"Rat," Yuki said.

"Awww, no bunny! That was always my favorite!" Kira said sulking.

They then all heard beeping. They found the bomb, and all ran out of the house, Tohru grabbing her picture of Mom and Kira, her bunny backpack.

The house exploded behind them.


	5. Dragons

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 4

Dragons

"My Poor House!" Shigure whined.

They sat watching the house burn. Then, Kira asked Tohru, "Hey did you grab your picture?"

"Yes,"

"Can you hand it to me?"

"Sure,"

Tohru opened the back of her photo frame. There was a pendant with an uzumaki on it.

"I think it's time we start wearing our necklaces again, Toh-Toh," Kira said sadly, taking out of the bag her own necklace, which was identical to Tohru's only dark blue, "After this, I don't think we can hide from Syphos anymore,"

"You're Right, Ki-chan,"

"TOOOHRUUUU!" a certain blonde haired Sohma accidentally tackled Kira who was three feet in front of Tohru, and two poofs went up in the air.

The smoke cleared and Kira saw Momiji as the Bunny. "BUNNY!!" she then hugged Momiji in dragon form.

"CUTE DRAGON!!!" Momiji hugged her back, "My name is Momiji Sohma! I'm half German!"

"My name is Kira Honda. I'm Tohru's little sister! We're both cursed, Tohru has the phoenix! I'm the DRAGON! I know 11 languages, including German! GUTENTAG!"

"GUTENTAG!!"

The two animals grabbed their clothes and went into the forest before they turned back. They returned and by that time the rest the Sohmas had returned. Kisa was hugging Tohru. Therefore Hiro was mad and Ritsu was yelling about how sorry he was to Hiro, who promptly snapped and was now yelling at him. Akito was glowering in a corner with Kureno by his side. Haru was protecting Rin from the evil clutches of Akito. Kyo and Yuki were arguing. Kagura was attempting to profess her "love" to Kyo. Shigure and Aaya had their thumbs up. Hatori was sighing, knowing he would have to patch someone up soon, and also explaining that the Sohma Main House was blown up to Shigure. Momiji and Kira were talking excitedly in German. Tohru explained the curse to the Sohmas and there were introductions.

"Well, I suppose we have to go to the main house especially now," Tohru said.

Kira whined, "Awww,"

"You guys can stay with us, if you want," Tohru said to the Sohmas.

"Well, we don't have anywhere else to go," Shigure shrugged.

They all turned to Akito, "Hmph," he said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hatori said.

"YAY!!" Momiji and Kira said in synch.

"Kira," Tohru said, "Do you mind getting us rides?"

"Not at all," Kira said. She chanted,

"_Dragons of Ice, _

_Dragons of Water,_

_Dragons of Fire,_

_Dragons of Stone,_

_Dragons of Wind,_

_And Dragons of Light_

_I summon you, _

_To give me aid,_

_Scar,_

_Gabe, _

_Star,_

_Ice,_

_Midnight,_

_Sola,_

_Luna,_

_And Jade,_

_Hear my call,_

_Hear my plea._

_I summon you!_

_Summoning! Dragons of Fight and Flight!"_

Eight dragons appeared out of no where. There was a black dragon, there were 2 white, a golden, a blue, a green, a purple and a red.

"The red one with the cross shaped scar on his cheek is Scar, the black is Midnight, the white with white eyes is Star, the purple is Gabe, the blue is Ice, the green is Jade, the white with golden eyes is Sola, the white with pale blue eyes is Luna. I'll ride Ice with Tohru nee-san,"

"Wait, Wait, Wait," Scar said, "You called us to give you rides? We thought it was something **SERIOUS**!"

"Since when have I been "serious," Scar? Besides it is important, Syphos is after us,"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Scar said, "Hop aboard!"

"Momiji, Kyo-kun, you can ride Scar, Scar, **DON'T THROW THEM OFF, OR LET THEM FALL OFF**!!"

"Whatever,"

"Kisa-chan, Hiro-kun, you can ride Gabe, he's the oldest, and sweet-tempered. Kagura-chan, Rin-chan, you can ride Star. Akito, Kureno, Midnight. Yuki, Haru, Sola. Shigure, Ritchan-san, Luna. Aaya, Hatori, Jade,"

They all got on their dragons after a basic dragon riding lesson from Kira.

They rode in this respective order: Ice, Scar, Gabe, Star, Sola, Luna, Jade and Midnight.

After ten minutes of riding, Kira shouted, "I can see it!" Beneath them was a large estate, similar to the Sohma's, only bigger. Five times bigger. The Sohmas were in shock. They landed in a front yard of a five story tall building. Next to it was a cherry blossom tree in full bloom, and a garden full of Flowers.

"Welcome to the Honda Main House!" Kira announced, "This is where we live!"

When they opened the door…


	6. Ayu

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

English

Japanese

Sorry for the delay.

Chapter 5

Ayu

When they opened the door and Kira shouted, "Ayu! Shino-chan! Hiro-chan! I'm Home! It's Kira! I have a surprise for you!"

"KI-KI!!" two toddler sized blurs tackled her, both grabbing her legs with such force that she nearly fell over.

"This is Shino, or Shi-chan, she's 4 and the panda," Kira said motioning to her right leg. Shino looked up her innocent blue eyes peering up at everyone. She had straight black hair with white tips. "And this is Hiromo, or Hiro, or Ro, or Iro, or Hi. He's Shino's twin, and the fox," He looked up innocent golden eyes reading everyone. He had red orangey colored hair.

Then, the twins noticed Tohru. "RU-RU!!" they tackled Tohru.

"Bark, Bark," a small Scottish Terrier ran up and jumped into Kira's arms.

"Toto!" Kira exclaimed.

"Awww, what a cute little doggie!" Shigure said.

Toto skillfully jumped out of Kira's arms, and grew so large the dog touched the ceiling. Everyone anime sweat dropped. The Sohmas were dumbstruck (3rd time that day), except Akito, who's well, Akito.

"Well, you two certainly have gotten into a mess this time, Kira, Tohru," a girl Tohru's age came up to them arms crossed, "I can guess what happened. Just as I can guess these are the Sohmas that Toh-chan has been living with. By the way my name is Ayu Honda. I'm Tohru's age. I'm the lion," Ayu had red hair and green eyes that were narrowed in suspicion. She was short, shorter than both Kira and Momiji by about four inches. There were many introductions. Then, Ayu asked, "Kira, Tohru, may I have a word?"

"Yeah, sure," Tohru said, and Kira followed.

They went into the kitchen and Ayu whispered urgently, thinking someone may be eavesdropping, "Are you two insane? You know that if Lady Kine gets wind of this, she'll take the house away! Then I'll be forced to move back in with her, I don't even want to think about Shino and Hiro, and you two will be forced to be put in the dungeon again! And for something this big, Lord knows when you'll get out! Do you want that to happen?"

"Oh, come on, Lady Kine won't react _that_ much, Cub! You're overreacting!" Kira said.

"No, I'm not "overreacting"!" Ayu shouted, "Lady Kine has become even crazier! I've seen Honda Schoolers being put into the dungeons for chewing gum in class, _overnight_! Did you at least ask permission? No, wait, stupid question, OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T!"

"Why did you even bother? We're PRANK, we're legendary for breaking the rules, asking for permission is _not _our philosophy," Kira asked.

"I don't even know any more," Ayu sighed.

"Are you going to throw us out Yu-chan?" Tohru asked tearfully.

"Of course not, I don't know why, but of course not,"

"It's because we're you're best friends, and without you, our group would have no sensibility factor!" Kira jovially said.

"What about Tohru?" (Ayu)

"She may have some sensibility, but her common sense ends at the kitchen!" (Kira)

"Hey!" (Tohru)

"Well you got to admit, it's true," Kira and Ayu said simultaneously.

"Well…" Tohru said, and they burst out laughing.

"But you two have to ask Lady Kine for permission, so she doesn't kill you two,"

"Sir, yes, sir" Tohru and Kira chorused.

"I'm a girl!"

"Yes, Yes, we know," Kira said patting Ayu on the head kindly, making Ayu angrier and angrier. Ayu kept smacking Kira's hand away but Kira kept on returning it, then uttered the one word that could get Ayu to boil over, "Shorty,"

"Why I oughtta…!"

Then Ayu proceeded to chase Kira around the room, while Kira cried, "TOOHHHRRUU!!!"

The Sohmas were sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. Kira came out of the kitchen and said, "I'll get it,"

At the door was a certain brown eyed, white haired girl. Miri was at the door.

Thank you to all reviewers, fans, and to my editor, my best friend!

Please review!


	7. Kira and Miri

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

English

Japanese

* * *

Chapter 6

Miri and Kira's Encounter

"YOU!" Kira and Miri shouted together. Their eyes were full of hatred and anger.

Kira pulled her sword out of her backpack and unsheathed it. Miri also unsheathed her sword at the same time, only it was at her waist. They both stood on guard wondering which would begin in silence.

The Sohmas and the Hondas that were in other rooms came in hearing shouting to see what was going on. The Sohmas stared dumbstruck (4th time today) at the stand off between the two girls, except for Akito who was mad at not being the center of attention. The Hondas looked at it as if they had been expecting it, Tohru looking attentively. Ayu sighed and said, "Looks like Kira and Miri are at it again,"

"Again, Ayu-san?" Yuki asked kindly.

"Yes, they've been like this since they met, when Kira was 2 and Miri was 3. Miri Honda is 15, stupid, and is the unicorn. The dragon and the unicorn have been enemies forever. But they hate each other for personal reasons, too. Similar, to the ones Ai and Tohru have, their relationship is similar to Miri and Kira's. Ai and Tohru get in fights all the time too. But not as much as Miri and Kira. At least Ai and Tohru can be in the same room. Miri and Kira will get into some serious fights, and will even start wars. Miri and Ai are sisters like Tohru and Kira, same age difference and everything. So, the sisters join forces against each other, then _I_ get mixed up in it."

The Sohmas were dumbstruck (5th time), that Tohru would ever get into a fight. Tohru said, "Oh come on Yu-chan, you didn't really mind it as much as you act like you do,"

"Anyways, you are about to see what fight between the third best, Kira, and the sixth best, Miri, in the world looks like. Watch closely. Tohru is watching so much so she can see how much Ai might have improved. Also, if things get too tight, like if Miri is about to kill Kira, we'll jump in," then seeing the Sohmas looks, said reassuringly, "Which, personally, I doubt will happen. It's third against sixth. And the chances of a fight getting that intense is pretty low. I mean, they've only almost killed each other about twenty four times, that's twice a year, however, they haven't seen each other in a year, so… it could get that bad. It could go either way, because either the tension died a little bit, or it festered. We'll step in if one of them is actually about to kill the other. Or not. We may not want to get in the way. Too dangerous, you know. Probably we will though. Probably. 50:50 chance. Sometimes. May be. Not likely. At all. I'll shut up now. Let's watch this. Nothing good on TV. I'll translate for you,"

Ayu turned to watch the fight, which was paused. Then a microphone appeared in her hand and she announced, "HEELLLOOOO, Ladies and Gentlemen, I, Ayu Honda, will be announcer with my assistant host, Tohru Honda,"

"Um, Hi, How did I get stuck doing this, again? Oh, yeah, pure habit," Tohru said.

"Welcome to today's match! Our first fighter is Kira Honda third best IN THE WORLD!! She is otherwise known as… drum roll please…" Shino and Hiromo banged on little toy drums, "THE READING AGENT OR THE DRAGON OR THE BLUE BUTTERFLY!!!"

"Her rival is Miri Honda, the sixth best in the world!! She is otherwise known as… drum roll please," Shino and Hiromo began again, "DUMBO OR IDIOTUS MAXIMUS OR EL STUPIDO!!!" Ayu announced. Miri glared at her.

Then Miri spoke, "Oh, so little dragon returned from America, how _annoying_. I hope you _hated_ America. Lady Kine wants to see you. She's heard about your little _friends. _She heard about it from a _very_ reliable source, moi" Miri looked distastefully at the Sohmas, and all of them bristled or looked down at their feet, or were crying, "I'm so sorry!" over and over again, and was promptly locked into the living room. Except Akito, who was glaring right back at her, in his/her "mightier than thou" attitude. "So, your sister is still babysitting you? Your mother left again, didn't she? And this time she's never coming back!" Tohru flushed red and looked like she was about to attack. "Oh, is Onigiri getting upset? Well, that's too bad, because no. one. cares." Tohru was about to rush Miri, when Kira stepped in front of her.

"Leave Tohru out of this Miri!" Kira shouted.

"Why should I? Not like you can do anything about it! All you have is a pathetic older sister, an odd collection of useless, un-trained pets, two four year olds, and a short mane less, fangless lion! Your auntie, Mika sensei, she is pathetic and horrible, she is in trouble again. You? Don't make me laugh! You are the weakest, most pathetic, most worthless of all! While I have Lady Kine on my side, a wonderful older sister, and a great father, who didn't get himself captured or killed! And I am the best of all! I will become the next Head of the Hondas! Lady Kine has promised me! I am smart, kind, strong, and I am above you!"

"My sister will never be "pathetic," she's kind and stronger than you will ever be! She heals people. I will always protect her! The Sohmas are not pets! They may not be Agents, but that could easily change, and even if they are not agents, they are not worthless, they are still strong people! Those four year-olds will always be kinder, not to mention smarter than you! Ayu is the bravest person I've ever met! Not to mention she doesn't have a mane because she is a lioness! She has fangs, she just doesn't use them because she is too kind! My father died honorably, loyally and bravely, protecting my family! I protect the ones I love! I protect Ayu, Shinji, Hiromo, Shino, Aunt Mika, and Tohru! I will help the Sohmas and will protect them because they are kind, and took Tohru in. I am loyal! Tohru, Ayu and I all became Butterflies and created PRANK, an organization that has kicked your and your precious sister's buts countless times! I have friends! I'm smart, unlike _some _people! Lady Kine? More like Lady Crazy! I don't care what you or Lady Kine think! You should know that by now! Your Sister? She is cruel, weak, and vicious! Your Dad? He didn't die because he is a coward, and he is truly useless! You? You're the worst of all! You're vicious, cruel, weak, useless, pathetic, cowardly, stupid! You could never become a Butterfly!"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Miri screamed and cried "VANITY SWORD!" A fairy appeared at the guard and went around and around the sword causing it to curve and become a saber. The fairy returned to the hilt and replaced it becoming a unicorn's horn.

"NOW WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE!" Kira shouted and cried "ICE SWORD!" A fairy appeared at the guard of the sword, and went around and around the sword covering it in ice. It went back to the hilt and creating a dark blue ribbon. Its hilt turned into clear crystal. They charged at each other. They pushed and parried, over and over again. Kira had a slash on her upper chest and a cut on her cheek. Miri had a cut on her fore head, that was bleeding profusely and a slash on her stomach. They were tied until Kira shouted, "TSUNAMI WAVE!" another fairy appeared and joined Ice in the hilt, causing waves to appear carved into it. She summoned water from the kitchen and threw it in waves. "STEADY RIVER!" she shouted. Kira's sword now had a smooth hilt that came out to a point with the ribbon coming out of it.

Miri could barely keep up when she cried, "BEAUTY HEART!" A fairy appeared and went to the hilt. Miri had hearts on her hilt and Kira clutched her chest because it began to hurt. "MIRROR REFLECT!!" Kira's head began to hurt, since everything was reflected in her vision.

Kira cried out in pain and yelled while charging, "BUBBLE BURST!" Miri looked devastated and surprised as Kira charged at her and sliced her left leg. But then Miri took the back of her sword, the unicorn horn, and stuck it in her stomach. Kira backed away clutching her stomach, blood oozing out between her fingers.

Tohru was about to step in to save her sister when Ayu grabbed her arm. "Don't Toh-chan!"

"I'm going to save my sister!" Tohru said desperately at Ayu glaring.

"Kira will be fine," Ayu said, "She's better at this kind of thing than both of us put together. Besides," Ayu looked at Kira, "I don't want to get in the middle of that,"

"I don't care, my sister's in danger!" Tohru said trying to pull away from Ayu, who grabbed Tohru's other arm.

"Don't Tohru! The way Kira is right now… she's looking for revenge! Look at her eyes, they're cold as ice, and as hot as flame, you should know never to stop Kira from doing something she wants to do when she's like this! Don't do something stupid like that! Besides, Kira has another trick up her sleeve. A new one,"

"What?! You mean she mastered _that_!" Tohru said.

"Yep, she has a glint in her eyes, not to mention, Rain's power is becoming more concentrated,"

Kira held her sword point down and shouted "RAIN AWAKEN!!" Rain flew into the hilt and bumps appeared on the hilt. She twirled her sword and said, "ICE AND RAIN JOIN TOGETHER!! HAIL STORM!!" Balls of ice the size of baseballs hit Miri over and over again. Pelted so much, she fell to the ground, bloody, beaten and unconscious.

"I win!" Kira whispered. She then fainted, unconscious.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks again to my editor (My Best Friend), and those who reviewed. Also, I know the action scene wasn't wonderful. Please give me advice on that. THANK YOU!! 


	8. The Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

There is Kyoru Fluff in this chapter, and Momiji and Kira Fluff.

English

Japanese

**German**

Chapter 7

The Recovery

Kira lay on her bed, unconscious. Tohru sat next to her trying to wrap bandages around her stomach. Ayu had gone to go drop off Miri to Mira. Also to go get Aunt Mika, and Uncle Tatsuya.

Most of the Sohmas were sitting in the Living room, except Momiji and Hatori. Hatori had looked Kira over briefly to see what was wrong with her, but as a guy, he couldn't really help her with her stomach wound, which would cause them to both transform if he wrapped it, which could make the wound worse. So, he was watching Tohru wrap the bandage around her.

Momiji was sitting outside Kira's room, waiting for Tohru to finish dressing Kira's wound. _Why am I so worried about Kira? I only met her today, and yet I already like her so much! Am I in…? _Momiji's thoughts trailed off when Kyo came up the stairs.

"Where's Tohru?" he asked. Momiji pointed to the room when Tohru came out of the room, her face and eyes beet red and her cheeks wet. Momiji rushed into Kira's room, not noticing Tohru. Hatori left the room, leaving Kira, Momiji, Tohru, and Kyo all alone.

"Tohru…" Kyo said looking at Tohru.

"If only I had jumped in helped Kira, she wouldn't be hurt!" Tohru began crying, "I-I haven't felt s-so u-useless s-since…"

_**Flashback**_

_A young Tohru sits in front of a door, sitting in front of a door, staring at it, while crying. _

_**Another Flashback**_

_An older Tohru, at age 15, stares down at her mother's casket, crying while Kira hugs her._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kyo wiped her tears away, looking at her caringly and Tohru looked up at him.

"Kyo…" Tohru whispered, "Thank You,"

Their lips inched towards each other when Momiji and Kira looking through the door at them sang "KYO AND TOHRU HAVE THE HOTS THIS EVENING! They have the HOTS!"

Tohru blushed, while Kyo (also blushing) yelled, "Damn BRATS!!"

Then Tohru smiled knowing this meant Kira was fine. Kyo noticed this and said knocking her head lightly with his fist. "Kira's fine. You worried over nothing," Kyo said. They smiled together, still blushing.

Meanwhile in the Other Room

"**So you play the violin Momiji?**" Kira said, "**What a coincidence! I play the clarinet!"**

"**Maybe we can** **play a duet!" **Momiji said sticking his arms up in happiness.

"**That's a good idea!"** Kira said, **"Hey, I know where I could find a duet book and a violin!"**

"**Where?" **

"**Can you pass me my sword?" **Momiji gave Kira her sword and she said "Ice Sword," the sword turned into the sword she had fought Kira with. Then she said, "Bubble Build," a bright light filled the room, and it healed Kira instantly. She was unwrapping her bandages when Momiji asked…

**"Why do you and Miri hate each other?"**

**"Well, it's a long story, but I can tell you the part I'm allowed to tell. It all began…"**

_**Flashback**_

_A two-year old Kira and a four-year old Tohru walked into a small schooler class room, which already had a three year-old Miri and a five year old in it. The 5 year-old had white hair and pale blue eyes._

_"Hi! My name is Kira Honda, I'm 2 years old! This is my sister Tohru Honda, she's four years old! Who are you?"_

_"I'm Miri Honda, I'm 3 years old, this is my sister Ai, and she's 5. WE HATE YOU!" _

_Then Miri proceeded to punch Kira in the nose. Kira retaliated by kicking Miri in the stomach and sending her through a wall. "This is all your fault!" Ai cried, "If your sister hadn't hit my sister first!"_

_"Excuse me?! Your sister hit mine first!" Tohru shouted. Ai responded by punching Tohru's eye. Kira defended her sister by kicking Ai in the head. Tohru helped Kira beat up Miri and Ai. Tohru and Kira won._

_**End of Flashback**_

"…**and that's why we hate each other!"**

"**Oh, that makes sense, I think…"**

"**There's another part, but since I'm already healed, we should go,"**

"**Ok, so where do you want to go?"**

"**Right there!" **

Kira pointed at the wall. Momiji and Kira walked over to the wall and pressed a spot on the wall, the wall sprang back and Momiji said, **"Whoa!"** Inside, there was an elevator and a series of scanners. Kira scanned her retina, her finger, and her swirl necklace. The elevator came down and there were three buttons they said B, LL, and 1, but there was a box with a lock on it. Kira took out a tiny dark blue scale and unlocked the box with it. The buttons said 2, 3, 4, and 5.

Kira pressed the 2 button and the elevator rose. The elevator was crystal so they could see outside. **"No Momiji, they can't see us, I got that special paint, only non-mirror edition,"**

"**Oh,"**

They rose, and when the door opened, Momiji said, **"THIS IS AWESOME!!" **In front of them was a humongous library. There was a clear window on the top of the library.

"**Welcome to the Grand Library, which has the most books in the world!"**

"**Do you have Mogeta?"**

"**Of course I do! I love Mogeta! Do you like it?"**

"**YES!!"**

"**YAY!!" **they shouted together.

"**We'll get that after we get Mogeta, it's on the 5****th**** floor,"**

"**OK!"**

After much consideration, they chose to play a piece that had a flowing, loving part, followed by a harsh loud part, followed by a round of those two pieces, then a peaceful duet.

They then went up to the fifth floor, to the Mogeta books; they saw a whole floor covered in Manga and Anime.

"**Wow!" **Momiji exclaimed. They went to the Mogeta section and began reading. Momiji looked at Kira to see that she was crying.

"**Kira are you okay?"**

"**No. I made a vow to myself and Mom to always protect Tohru, but I broke that vow. Tohru was threatened by Miri. I'm a failure."**

"**No, you're not Kira! Tohru wasn't hurt because **_**you **_**were there!" **They stared into each other's eyes. Their lips inched towards each other when Kira's cell phone went off.

Kira answered the phone, blushing, "Hello,"

"Kira, it's Ayu. I have cake downstairs. Tohru made it,"

"Right, I'll be right down with Momiji!"

"Wait, MOMIJI?! What are you doing with him? Kira, were you…?"

"Bye, Ayu!"

"Kira, wait-!" Kira hung up the phone still blushing furiously. Momiji was still sitting there blushing as well.

**"Well, I guess we should go down since Tohru made cake,"** Kira said.

**"Yeah,"** then they went to the elevator, going down in the elevator in an uncomfortable silence.

Author's Note: So… Ok. Next Chapter is going to be REALLY LONG. I think at least 20 pages on Microsoft Word, double spaced. So that will make up for the shorter chapters. I hope. Sorry for the delay, I was just really busy. School, homework, you know. So see you when I finish chapter 8. Also I may update my profile sometime, important info on upcoming stories and chapters. Probably with in 2 days.


	9. Legend of the Butterflies or Mika's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Please note language codes have changed.

English

Japanese

Chapter 8

Legend of the Butterflies and the Fireflies

Kira and Momiji walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find the cake. They walked by a table in the living room when a woman said, "Kira," The woman had black hair and green eyes.

Kira turned and said "Mika sensei!" she went over and tackled her, "I missed you so much!!"

"It seems you're fine, I was worried I'd have to call Siri. But on the other hand, Lady Kine is enraged, by the way she wants to see you at her house at 8 o'clock tonight, it's 6 now. Miri and Ai want revenge. I am disappointed yet impressed,"

"She insulted you!" Kira said.

"I don't care what a 15 year old says about me!"

"She insulted _DAD_!"

Mika froze, went pale, and her eyes narrowed. "Next time, call me, I'll help,"

"Hey," Kira looked around, "Where's Tohru?"

"She doesn't know I'm here yet," Mika said sipping her tea.

"Oh, you want to surprise her," Momiji said.

"Precisely," Mika said winking.

"Kira, Ayu, I want you try my newest experiment," Tohru came into the room smiling carrying a cake plate in her hand. She stopped as she saw Mika. Her mouth opened in shock, and she dropped the plate. "Shishou," she whispered. Tohru went up and hugged Mika, "Shishou, I missed you so much!" Tohru cried.

"Tohru, you look so much more grown up!" Mika said, "Kira, when was the last time you went to the dentist,"

"Um… no comment,"

"Kira," Mika said, "You have to go to the dentist,"

"NO WAY!!"

"But, Ki-chan," Tohru said.

"I said no and I mean it! The dentist is a demon who owns a giant tiger that's going to maul me and then the demon will eat my soul!"

"Kira, wasn't it a different story last time?" Mika sighed rubbing her eyes.

"I got new information,"

"Ki-chan, if you don't want cavities, you have to go to the dentist,"

"NEVER!!"

Tohru and Mika stood defeated, or so it seemed. But they were already plotting how to get her to go to the evil dentist.

"What the hell is going on!" Kyo asked.

"This is Shishou," Tohru said.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"This is Shishou, my Aunt Mika. She taught Ayu, Kira, and I how to be agents. She's the best!"

"I'm not that great," Mika said.

"Yes, you are. You're number one agent in the world!" Tohru said, "Not to mention, you're the founder of the Butterflies,"

"Well…"

"Butterflies?" Kyo asked.

Kira, Ayu, and Tohru looked to Mika for permission. She shrugged. "I don't care,"

"It all began many years ago…" Tohru began.

_**Phase out to Mika's Past**_

_An 8-year old girl with black hair and vibrant green eyes sat up in bed. A boy with blue eyes and brown hair sat next to her bed in a wooden chair, and said "And then nii-san said, 'Huh? A sword? We had lessons today?!'"_

_Then the girl and the boy chorused, "BUT WE HAVE LESSONS EVERYDAY!!" the two laughed together until the girl started coughing up blood. _

_"Mika, are you okay?" the boy asked._

_"Yes, I'm fine," Mika said weakly wiping blood from her mouth, "But you certainly have a flare for storytelling Katsuya-kun,"_

_"Me? No, no," Katsuya said shaking his head, "You are far better than I am, besides, I want a job where I can help people,"_

_"Doing what Katsu-kun?"_

_"I don't know," Katsuya said, looking up at the ceiling, "But I'll come up with something,"_

_"I know you will," Mika said smiling, "You sneak in here to see me even though, Mom, Lady Kine, forbids any of our siblings to see each other, including us," Mika's frown deepened, "How's Susume?" _

_"She's fine," Katsuya said, "I'm fine, we're all fine! Just focus on getting well enough to go back to training, ok?"_

_"Yes, I know," Mika looked out her window, "The cherry blossoms sure are pretty this year," _

_"Yeah, they are,"_

_"Katsu-kun? How much longer are you going to live in that tent?" Mika said._

_"Well, Lady Kine forbade me to live with her, in the dorms or with anyone in our family, so, where else am I going to live?"_

_"You could live with me. You're already breaking rules to see me," Mika said, "This house is so large, and I don't know what to do with it all! Please,"_

_"No, I don't want to be a burden," Katsuya said, "I'm going to be fine,"_

_"No you're not! It's only a matter of time before you get sick or hurt! Please! I worry myself sick about you!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Positive!"_

_"Fine. I'll move in. But I'll pay you back,"_

_"You don't have to!" _

_"I insist,"_

_"Fine," Mika said in defeat._

_**3 Months Later**_

_Mika was walking home from Accelerando _(The school)_ with five other kids her age, Katsuya, a boy with brown hair and green eyes, a boy with black hair and pale green eyes, a girl with white hair with black tips and blue eyes, and a girl with reddish-orangey hair and golden eyes. The boy with green eyes and brown hair walked on top of a beam propped up on wooden posts._

_"I have an idea," Mika said suddenly._

"_Ok, let's hear it," the boy on the rail said lazily._

"_Oh, Tatsuya, get down from there!" the girl with black tips nagged._

"_Fine, Susume," Tatsuya said, jumping from the beam._

"_Yes, Mika?" the boy with black hair said._

"_Thank You, Natsuya," Mika said, "Anyways, I have an idea. I think we should start our own secret society,"_

"_Why?" the girl with reddish orangey hair said, "What for?"_

"_Natsume, we should do this to be able to promote our own justice, to be able to break free from Mom," Mika said._

_The sextuplets agreed that they should do that. _

"_But what will be our name?" Katsuya asked._

"_How about the Butterflies, since Mika came up with it," Susume asked._

_Tatsuya said, "Why would three boys run around calling themselves "Butterflies"?"_

"_Well how about we have two divisions, a boy's and a girl's," Mika said, "The girls can be called Butterflies and the boys can be called…um…"_

"_Fireflies!" Katsuya exclaimed, "We can be called Fireflies!" _

"_Yeah! Great idea!" everyone cheered. _

"_Alright!" Mika said, "Butterfly's and Firefly's flight," they all stuck their hands in the center and cheered, "We are forever!" they cheered and danced. Too bad no one knew of the tragedy that was to come._

_**10 years later**_

"_Oh, you met a girl?" an 18 year old Mika asked. _

"_Yeah," Katsuya answered. He was sitting on an upholstered chair with a flowery print. _

"_What's her name?" Mika asked. She was sipping tea and wearing a white sundress._

"_Her name is Kyoko," Katsuya answered, "Why are you drinking tea in the summer?"_

"_My doctor said it was good for my illness," Mika answered serenely while Katsuya flinched, remembering that he was supposed to know that, "Don't try weaseling out of this subject, by bringing up my illness. As I said, I'm fine,"_

"_I just worry," Katsuya said. _

"_Personally, I'm more worried about Syphos killing me than this illness," Mika said non-chalantly. _

"_Don't joke about that," Katsuya said, "Don't play with fate,"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know, too bad you do that everyday," Mika said, "Your visions are getting worse,"_

"_Still though,"_

"_So about this Kyoko," Mika said "What is she like? When did you meet?"_

"_She's strong, and kind," Katsuya said, "She used be in a gang but she got out of all that. She used to be called the Red Butterfly,"_

"_Wait," Mika said, "THE Red Butterfly,"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_I've heard about her," Mika said, "She's legendary,"_

"_I know,"_

"_Lady Kine won't approve,"_

"_I don't care," Katsuya said stubbornly._

"_Do you love this Kyoko?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_When did you meet?" _

"_Six months ago,"_

"_SIX MONTHS AGO!! Why didn't you tell me?!" Mika asked. _

"_Because you were in the hospital,"_

"_That's true, I got out a while ago though," Mika said, "But I must meet her,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she's your girlfriend,"_

"_Fine, I'll invite her over next Saturday,"_

"_Also, Katsuya," Mika said._

"_What?"_

"_Are you going to ask her to marry you?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Jeez, everyone's getting married,"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Natsuya is getting married in two months, Susume and Natsume are getting married, not to each other, in three to five months, older brother's wife is pregnant, due in a month. The only people not married or engaged, if you get engaged, is Tatsuya and I, and people are betting who will get married first and I do __**not**__ like being compared to TATSUYA!"_

"_So find someone you like," Katsuya said._

"_It's __**NOT THAT EASY!!**__" _

"_I know," Katsuya said, "I was just kidding,"_

"_You're annoying,"_

"_Thank You,"_

"_Not a compliment. So anyways tell me more about Kyoko,"_

"_She's beautiful, and she reminds me of you,"_

"_Then she's awesome,"_

"_That's conceited of you,"_

"_Nya," Mika stuck out her tongue. _

_**Next Saturday**_

"_This is Kyoko, Kyoko this is Mika, my sister," Katsuya said. _

"_Hello," Mika said with a bow. _

"_Hi," Kyoko said bowing._

"_You speak English?" _

"_Yes, Katsuya taught me,"_

"_Of course,"_

"_I've heard so much about you!" _

"_I have heard much about you also," Mika said, "Come inside, I'll make you some tea,"_

"_Tea? Why are we drinking tea in the summer?" Kyoko blurted out._

"_I have an illness. I've had it since birth. The doctor said tea would help me and he also said to drink three a day, one in the morning, one at noon, and one at night."_

"_I'm sorry that I brought it up," Kyoko said. _

"_It's no problem. I'm fine," Mika said._

"_So, what are the effects of this illness?"_

"_If I overdo things, I cough up blood,"_

"_That's terrible!"_

"_I'm used to it," Mika said without batting an eye, "Anyways; I want to know more about you,"_

_She looked at Katsuya as if to say, 'Did you ask her yet?' Katsuya nodded yes. _

"_Oh, Congratulations!"_

"_You just found out that we were getting married five seconds ago, didn't you?"_

"_YEP!!" Mika gave Kyoko the thumbs up, with such a look of innocence that Kyoko laughed._

"_You're funny!"_

"_Thank You,"_

"_Welcome," Kyoko said._

"_So, you're the Red Butterfly," Mika said._

"_Yep,"_

"_Uh-oh," Katsuya said, knowing where this was going._

"_Katsuya, the rest of the sextuplets and I created a society called the Butterflies, the Fireflies for the boys," Mika said, "We created it originally to break away from Lady Kine, but now it's evolved to defeat all evil people. When you and Katsuya get married, do you want to join? I'll have to clear it with everyone else, but I'd be happy to have you join. Besides, I trust my brother's judge of character,"_

"_I'd love to!" Kyoko exclaimed._

"_Great!"_

_And so, Kyoko Honda became the first butterfly that wasn't an original sextuplet and, became the Red Butterfly of the Butterflies._

_**5 Years Later**_

_Mika rushed to a meeting with Lady Kine. She was late. _

"_I made it!" she shouted. Then she began coughing up blood fiercely. She wiped her mouth with a handkerchief. The sextuplets were all there, but the older brother was not._

"_So nice of you to join us," A 60 year old woman sneered. She had grey hair and black eyes. _

"_Sorry I'm late milady," Mika rolled her eyes. _

"_Bow," Lady Kine sneered._

"_Yes," Mika began coughing up blood again and bowed down so low her forehead hit the ground. She got up still coughing. She wiped blood off her mouth and sat in a chair next to Katsuya._

"_I want you all to go on a mission," Lady Kine said, "Your purpose is to defeat Syphos, once and for all. You must all go to their headquarters in Kyoto. You must kill him, Zan, and all his followers. Instructions to the headquarters are in your folders. You are dismissed," _

_The sextuplets all got up and went home. Katsuya went home to explain that he had a mission to Kyoko and to play with Tohru and Kira. Susume went to tell her sons that she had to go defeat the bad guys. Natsuya went to tell his daughter that he was going away again. Natsume to tell her husband that they would have to put having children on hold again. Tatsuya to watch TV, fall asleep and have nightmares. Mika went to pray for a mission with no tragedies._

_Too bad the prayers couldn't change this fate._

_**Two days later**_

_It was a disaster._

_Natsume and Susume were barely breathing, laying face down on cold concrete. Tatsuya was still standing, but one more hit would do him in. Natsuya was fighting a man in a mask. _

_Katsuya and Mika were the only two still fighting strong. Mika fought a man with long, black hair and red eyes, Zan, Syphos' right hand man. Katsuya fought a man with long, red hair and black eyes._

_The Masked man slashed Natsuya with his sword across the chest, Natsuya fell and was still. The masked man cheered triumphantly. Mika's eyes widened in shock and she began coughing again. Katsuya ran in front of her and fought both men at the same time, shouting at Mika, "Get up! Don't give up yet!" Tatsuya had fallen. Katsuya was the last man standing, but even he wouldn't last long against both Zan and Syphos. Syphos slashed his legs and Katsuya fell, unable to move. _

"_One hostage ought to be enough," Syphos said. Zan picked Katsuya up and carried him across his shoulders._

"_NO! DON'T TAKE KATSUYA!!!" Mika cried. She got up and charged at Syphos. He knocked her chest by swinging his arm out with such force, all the wind was sucked out of her. She collapsed. Years later she would think, If I didn't have the illness, If I was stronger, If I was better, If they had taken me instead, why didn't they do that, if they had Katsuya would still be alive. Tohru and Kira would have a father. If he hadn't have saved me, he would still be alive. Why didn't he save himself? It's all my fault. I wish they had taken me instead. _

_Before Mika's vision went black, Syphos said, "Don't forget, he was captured saving you,"_

_**2 Weeks Later**_

_There had been no news of Katsuya for 2 weeks. He was assumed dead. Losing two brothers in one day had devastated Mika. She walked around in all black. She wouldn't say a word. She wouldn't cry, even when people said it was okay to. She couldn't. She just sat there, her eyes dark, not even seeming to notice things around her. She would cough up blood, and wouldn't even wipe it off her face. It would sit there, for hours on end, until Tatsuya would come over, just to be there. He would wipe off her face, and then they would sit there, silent. She would sit in her bed, he in a chair next to her, where Katsuya had sat so many times. They would sit there silently, until they would fall asleep where they sat. Then on that day, the two week anniversary. Mika got a phone call from Tatsuya, it was the first time they had talked for two weeks. He only said 2 sentences, "Katsuya is alive. He's at the sick ward," That's all it took for her eyes to light up and for her to run all the way there. She ran past the beam Tatsuya walked on every day when they were kids (and secretly still did). She ran past where they had cheered and danced 15 years ago. She ran past Accelerando. She ran up to Katsuya's hospital room. Kyoko, Tohru, Kira, two boys, Ayu, Natsuya's wife, Tatsuya, Susume and her husband, Natsume and her husband, all stood vigil around Katsuya's bed. Only the older brother wasn't there, but no one seemed to notice except Mika. She would never forgive her brother. Then there was Katsuya. He was asleep. He had an IV in him, and a breath mask on him. Mika walked up to Tatsuya and he said, "The doctors can't save him. But he might wake up one more time,"_

_And so they waited, for hours. Night time came. Everyone went home. Even Kyoko, who had to put her daughters in bed. But Mika stayed. It neared midnight when Katsuya awoke. _

"_Mika," he wheezed._

"_Katsuya!" Mika cried._

"_Listen," Katsuya said, "I know I don't have much time left,"_

"_Don't say that,"_

"_It's true. I can feel it," Katsuya said. Mika was about to protest when Katsuya said, "Listen, I need to ask you a favor. I never did get to pay you back though,"_

"_You did, a thousand times over,"_

"_No, I didn't. Please take care of Tohru and Kira for me,"_

"_Katsuya, you'll get to do it yourself!"_

"_PROMISE ME!"_

"_Yes, I promise,"_

"_Thank You. Goodbye," Then Katsuya closed his eyes, never to wake up again._

_Mika sobbed. She would never cry again, not unless she failed to keep her promise._

_**End of Mika's Past**_

Mika had kept her promise. She had prepared Kira and Tohru the best she could. They had grown up, and had become strong. Many had died since then. Susume died in a mission, leaving her two sons. Natsume had died in childbirth, having Hiromo and Shino. Only Tatsuya and she were still alive. However, the Butterflies and the Fireflies were far from dead. Natsume's two sons were fireflies. Hiromo and Shino were caterpillars. Kira was the Blue Butterfly. Tohru was the Pink Butterfly. Ayu was the Green Butterfly. She had almost completed her duty. The only ones left were Shino and Hiromo. Her mission was nearly completed.


	10. Lady Kine

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Japanese

English

Note: In this chapter there are some borderline T stuff.

Chapter 9

Lady Kine

The Sohmas and the Hondas all got ready to go to Lady Kine's house, seeing as it was already 6:15, and it would take at least 15 minutes to walk there. They'd have to walk, judging that they'd have to get a bus in order to have it so that they wouldn't have to. They all got dressed up in Kimonos and Yukatas, most of which Mika brought over, knowing that they'd have to dress up to see Lady Kine and that the Sohmas probably have anything appropriate.

They walked to Lady Kine's house. It was huge. Then an assistant motioned them to come in. The assistant whispered, as if in fear of waking a sleeping monster, "Milady would like to see Miss Tohru Honda, Miss Ayu Honda, and Miss Kira Honda first,"

Tohru looked at Mika. Mika said, "Go on in. You'll all be fine,"

As they walked away, Mika wondered, _Did I do the right thing?_

The specified people walked down a dimly lit passageway, the assistant whispered, "Milady is waiting for you in there. Go straight down the hall, and down the stairs. She is waiting in the room at the end. I am not allowed any farther, good luck," the woman smiled.

"Thank You," the teens whispered. They opened the door. Inside was a old stone passageway with stairs going down. It felt as if they were going down into a dungeon. They opened the door and stepped inside. The three knelt so low their foreheads hit the floor. "Good Day, milady," they said together.

"What's so good about it?" a voice coldly said from above. "Look at me, but keep kneeling," The three teens raised their heads, but stayed on their knees. Above them an elderly woman stood. She was in a black kimono. She was tall, as tall as Tohru. She was skinny and had white hair all in a neat bun. Her deathly pale blue eyes were cold. "Why did you return? You were so eager to leave me before, my little songbird," Tohru's eyes filled with hate as she bristled, glaring at Lady Kine. "Oh, did I make the little bird angry? Too bad," Lady Kine sneered, "But why did you return?"

"Well…" Tohru began as she started telling Lady Kine exactly why she and her sister had returned. The trio remembered the past…

(Author's note: The Language codes are now reversed. Japanese is now underlined while English is regular. By the way, all Hondas can already speak English and Japanese fluently at this point, even the younger ones.)

_**Flashback**_

_**2 Weeks after Katsuya's Death (Fall)**_

_A 4 year old Tohru sat in front of the TV on the floor. Kyoko muttered to herself on the couch, "Katsuya, Why'd you have to go? Why?" Suddenly Kyoko got up, "I'm going to go join you Katsuya, I can not go on without you," She walked towards the door, Tohru following. Tohru was about to go out the door too, when Kyoko slammed the door behind her, not allowing her to follow. Tohru sank down to her knees and sat there, silently. _

_A two year old Kira walked in, her hair was tousled, from her nap. She looked around her and said simply, "Toh-chan, where's Momma?" _

_"I don't know," Tohru said quietly, tears falling onto the hardwood floor, "We're all alone," Then Tohru broke down completely, she sobbed, head in her hands. _

_"Toh-chan, don't cry," Kira said, hugging Tohru, "Even if Momma and Poppa are gone forever, you'll never be alone, cuz I'll always protect you,"_

_"Is t-that a p-pwomise?" Tohru whispered. _

_"Yeah, I'll always pwotect you. Forever," _

_**One Week Later**_

_Tohru and Kira had been taken to the Honda Main House after their Mom was found unfit to take care of the cursed youth. Tohru and Kira looked around wide-eyed at the scene around them. They had never seen anything so __**HUGE!!**__ They had been led into a small play area where they would wait for Lady Kine to see them. Inside there were two girls, one 5 year old, with white hair and pale blue eyes, and one 3 year old, with white hair and brown eyes. Kira and Tohru were pleased to see someone their own age, since they had been around adults all day that had to have everything perfect for their Lady. Currently, all of the four were all dressed in their kimonos that didn't have a scratch on them. _

_"Hi," Kira said, "My name is Kira Honda, I'm 2, and this is my sister Tohru Honda, she's 4,"_

_"I'm Miri Honda, I'm 3, and this is my sister Ai, she's 5. WE HATE YOU!!" _

_Then Miri punched Kira in the nose, holding her nose Kira kicked Miri into the wall. _

_"This is all your fault," Ai screamed, "If you sister hadn't hit my sister first!"_

_"Excuse me?! Your sister hit mine first!" Tohru shouted, then Ai punched Tohru in the eye. Kira defended her sister by punching Ai in the head. They fought and fought, until both Ai and Miri collapsed. Tohru and Kira cheered. Then an assistant came in._

_"What is the meaning of this?" the assistant scolded, "Milady won't be happy about this. But she wants to see you now,"_

_The assistant led them like she would 12 years later, so the two toddlers went down to Lady Kine. They stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Bow," a younger Lady Kine said. They bowed at the waist. Lady Kine went behind them and kicked their buts so that they were sprawled on the floor. "That is how you're to bow to me," she sneered. "So these are Katsuya's daughters, I see that you look quite like him except for a few key characteristics. The dragon," Lady Kine motioned for her to get up, "Blonde hair, Lady Kine said as she played with a few locks, "Disappointing. I see you got __**that**__ from the unclean mother's side. The most important aspect however are the eyes, the that shows the color, rarity, and power, of the dragon," Kine tilted Kira's chin upwards and peered into her eyes, her eyes widened for just a second and then narrowed again, "The Blue dragon, the rarest of all," Kine spat, "You have a large amount of dragon power, but very little of your Father's Powers. How disappointing. Bow again," Kira bowed._

_"The phoenix," Kine motioned at Tohru, and she stood, "You look like your father. I see you also have his powers, strongly, too, " she said._

_"Thank You, milady," Tohru said quietly, half relieved that Lady Kine wasn't going to start yelling at her, too._

_Lady Kine slapped her, "That's not a good thing, brat,"_

_"DON'T HIT MY SISTER!!!" Kira got up and charged Lady Kine. Lady Kine raised her hand and threw Kira against the wall, knocking her unconscious. Tohru sniffed, holding back tears._

"_Kira," she thought. _

_"Now, let's continue," Kine said, "The Phoenix has remarkably good vocal cords. So to test, sing,"_

_Tohru began singing quietly. "Louder!" Lady Kine shouted._

_Tohru sang louder, making up the words as she went, _

"_I wish the world was happy,_

_a smile on every face,_

_a peaceful place our world would be,_

_not a single unhappy case._

_In this world there will only be love,_

_all will be happy,_

_light will fill this world of the dove,_

_no death, only life will there be._

_I hope this will happen, the world of love,_

_a world full hope,_

_Just love until then, peaceful dove _

_and learn how to cope._

_I know this will happen someday,"_

_Lady Kine sat there listening, knowing that what she sang was making up as she went. She was shocked by Tohru's voice, it was unlike anything she had ever heard before, Kine half expected Tohru to sprout wings, like an angel. She checked herself, this simply the phoenix. Nothing special. Even the words were simplistic. Stupid, things like that would never happen. _

_"Enough," Kine shouted, "You are singing lies!"_

_"No, no I'm not! This will happen someday, at least in my world! Why are you so angry?" Tohru cried._

_"ENOUGH! YOU WILL BE IN THE DUNGEON FOR 3 DAYS!" Kine opened a door and threw Tohru down the stairs. The door slammed behind her. Tohru stared into the darkness knees to her chest, crying softly. She heard another door opened, and thumps as Kira fell down the stairs. She wished someone would save her._

_**1 Year Later (Summer)**_

_Kira sat underneath a tree, in a park. She looked up when she saw a boy sitting in the tree. "HELLO!" she shouted. The boy fell out of the tree, shocked, on top of her. He had grey hair and eyes. They didn't change. "Are you cursed?" the shouted together. "Yes," they said in synch._

_"Who are you?" Kira said._

_"My name's Shinji Honda, the wolf, I'm 4," Shinji said, "I'm new here. Who are you?"_

_"I'm Kira Honda, the dragon, I'm 3," Kira said, "But why were you in a tree?"_

_"I was hiding, it's my first day, and I just came here with my brother, Toji! He's my twin! He's the Panther,"_

_"Why? Oh, you ran away from Assistant Lady!" Kira said._

"_Yeah, Toji and I split up to hide separately,"_

"_Well, in a tree is a __**terrible**__ place to hide,"_

"_It was the best place I could find on short notice," Shinji shrugged._

"_Oh…" Kira smiled suddenly, "Fine, then I'll find a better place then!" _

"_Where?"_

"_It'll even fit Toji!" Kira cheered, "It's a great hiding place, but Toh-chan probably knows an even better place!"_

"_Who's that?"_

"_My older sister, Tohru, she's 5,"_

_"Okay…"_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_"Kira? Kira?" Tohru called. Then a boy fell out of nowhere (he was in the tree), on top of Tohru. He had tawny hair and green eyes. "Please get off of me," Tohru said._

"_Sorry," the boy jumped off of Tohru._

_"That's okay," Tohru said, "What's your name?"_

_"My name is Toji Honda, the Panther, I'm 4," Toji said, "Who're you?"_

_"I'm Tohru Honda, the Phoenix. I'm 5," Tohru said, "But, why were in a tree?"_

_"I ran away from the assistant lady, with my brother, Toji, the wolf. He's my twin," Toji said. _

_"Oh," Tohru said, "I have a sister, Kira, the dragon, she's 4,"_

_"TOOOH-CHAAN!" Kira shouted, tackling Tohru. Shinji and Toji watched from behind. _

_"Kira! I was looking all over for you!" Tohru cried._

_The four introduced themselves and then went towards an oak tree, It's trunk was huge. Tohru pushed a part of the tree and the group went inside the tree. It was a hollow space inside the tree that could hold at least 15 people. They all sat inside for ages, and they have been friends ever since._

_**1 Year Later (Winter)**_

_A six year old Ayu stumbled through the snow at 8 o'clock at night. Her cheek was visibly bruised, her right arm obviously broken, her left ankle was sprained, from the way that she limped and whimpered with each step, in the snow there were bloody footprints, since she had no shoes. She had a long scratch across her forehead which bled profusely, and she clutched her side in pain from cracked ribs. She was dressed for summer weather. Ayu collapsed outside a house with a cherry blossom tree in front and went unconscious. A girl ran out into the snow in her nightgown and shouted, "Kira, there's a hurt girl out here!" As the light hit her face you could see it was Tohru. Kira ran outside, also in her nightgown._

_"Oh my god!" Kira shouted._

_"Help me get her inside!" Tohru shouted. Kira ran over to Tohru and picked up the very light girl. Ayu transformed into a lion cub. They brought the lion cub into a room with a bed on the second floor. "Go get Shishou!" Tohru shouted as Kira bustled out the door. _

_Tohru looked at the cub. She could see everyone of her ribs, several of which didn't look right. Two of the legs didn't look right either. "Who did this?" Tohru muttered. _

_Then Ayu muttered in her sleep, "Milady, don't do it!" Tohru's heart broke._

_**The Next Day**_

_Ayu woke up abruptly. She looked around her. "Oh, you're awake," Kira said. Ayu moved to get up but winced. "Don't get up. You'll be okay now Cub-chan! Mika-sensei told us all about you!" Kira said, "Oh, yeah, I told them I'd tell them as soon as you woke up! I'll be right back, Cub-chan!" Kira ran from the room. _

_Ayu sat there mystified. "Who was that?" she thought, "Weirdo," _

"_You're up Yu-chan!" Tohru hugged Ayu gently. Ayu got up gingerly._

_Kira measured herself next to her. "Yay! Finally, someone who's shorter than me!"_

"_Kira! That's not polite!" Tohru admonished. _

"_I need to go back to milady," Ayu whispered. _

"_No," Kira said, "You don't. Mika-sensei made sure of it," Ayu cried tears of joy._

"_Hey," Shinji and Toji chorused, "Who's she? Why's she crying?"_

"_Thank You," Ayu hiccupped._

"_No," Shinji said._

"_Problem," Toji said._

"_Even though we don't know what you're thanking us for," Shinji and Toji said. Everyone laughed, even Ayu. Ayu joined the group._

_**2 Years Later (Spring)**_

_The group was playing tennis. They played Shinji and Kira vs. Toji and Tohru, Ayu playing against the backboard. Kira randomly said, "How about we come up with a club," Causing everyone to miss the green balls that were going towards them except Kira who took it in stride._

"_Why?" Ayu said, "We're already going to be Butterflies or Fireflies in 5 years,"_

"'_Cause it'd be fun," Kira said, serving the ball, causing them to miss the ball again._

"_Time," Toji said, "What would you name it?"_

"_PRANK," Kira said._

"_Come on, it's not that bad of an idea," Tohru said._

"_Agreed," Shinji said._

"_It's not a bad idea, I guess," Toji and Ayu said._

_And thus PRANK began._

_**6 Years Later (2 years ago)**_

_They had gotten a mission to succeed where their parents had failed. To defeat Syphos. PRANK, Tatsuya and Mika all went together. _

_But as opposed to the disaster years before, the Hondas were winning. Kira was fighting Zan with Ayu. They fought together. "ICE SWORD!!" Kira shouted._

"_NOBLE RAPIER!!" Ayu shouted and they charged together. They fought fiercely and Ayu fell, nearly immediately. _

_Kira screamed and fought even more fiercely and shouted, "Guardians of The Dragon! Hear My Cry! Aid Me in this Clash of Good and Evil!! Help Me Save the World!" All 5 guardians rushed to the blade. It glowed with pure white light. It was covered with pure white snow and ice. Kira was dressed in white icicles and blue dragon scale boots and gloves with the fingers cut off. Kira forced Zan back and sliced his stomach. He fell to the floor unconscious. Kira howled a victory cry._

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Tohru fought against Syphos. She fought alone. She shouted, "FLAME BLADE!!" The entire sword became fire. She shouted "WILDFIRE BLAZE," The fire grew. Tohru fought fiercely and was miraculously able to stay on par with him. Her eyes were filled with hate. _

_She chanted, "Guardians of the Phoenix! Hear My Cry! Aid Me in this Mêlée of Good and Evil! So We May Soar Again," The sword's flame intensified and grew. A giant Phoenix appeared behind her and she became dressed in red and orange feathers. It was a strapless dress with a miniskirt She had red heels on and pink feathers in her hair. _

_She forced Syphos back, and hit him in the chest, and knocked him unconscious. _

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

_The Police carted Syphos away as the Hondas watched. Syphos saw Tohru and screeched, "TOHRU HONDA I'LL GET YOU!! YOU AND ANYONE WHO IS YOUR FRIEND WILL NOT COME OUT UNSCATHED!!"_

_Mika said, "You just try," they then all went home not knowing that one year later, Syphos would escape again._

_**End of Flashbacks**_

_**Present Day**_

Tohru explained why they had returned, and Kine said, "I hope you are ready for your punishment," She grabbed Tohru's hair and yanked it, Tohru cried out…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

English

Japanese

Sorry, I made Toji's hair and eyes the wrong color. He has black hair, and grey eyes.

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Tohru explained why they had returned, and Kine said, "I hope you are ready for your punishment," She grabbed Tohru's hair and grabbed it, Tohru cried out…

* * *

_

Chapter 10

Lady Kine's Decision

…and Kira looked up hearing Tohru. She looked over at Ayu to see if she would help, but she was still looking down, shaking in fear. Kira was taken aback. She hadn't seen Ayu shake in fear for years. Kira rose, eyes angry. She shouted, "DON'T HURT TOH-CHAN!!" She rushed at Lady Kine but Kine raised her hand and Kira flew into the wall. Kira got up and did this again and again, until she fell to the floor exhausted.

Lady Kine snarled, "Don't be impertinent, you little lizard,"

Lady Kine raised her hand, again, to knock Kira unconscious, when Tohru grabbed on to Kine's arm. "No, please," Tohru said quivering, "Milady, punish me, you've done enough to Kira-chan,"

"You don't get to tell me what to do, useless songbird!" Kine slapped Tohru, throwing her back. Kine lifted Tohru by the hair. Tohru screamed. "You will never save anyone, even from the Sohma Curse!"

Tohru looked up in shock, "You know about the-!" Kine kicked Tohru in the stomach, throwing her back to the wall.

"Of course I know! I've known since before you met the Sohmas!" Kine said maniacally, "I KNOW ALL!! So don't even try doing any curse breaking without my permission!" Kine grabbed Tohru by the throat, "Is that clear?"

Tohru couldn't breathe but managed to whisper, "Yes," Tohru crawled next to Ayu and kneeled on her knees.

"Good. God, I feel filthy because I touched you," Kine kicked Kira on the way over Ayu. Kine stopped in front of Ayu and slapped her. "Don't forget about your little lessons, Cowardly Lion," Ayu went into a fetal position. Kine walked over to a phone and pressed in a number. She said, "Assistant, Call down the others, they need to see something," Kine slammed down the phone.

* * *

(Note: The language codes have switched. English. Japanese. **German**.)

* * *

The door suddenly opened, Mika must have warned the Sohmas about making too much noise. What they saw must have shocked them. Tohru kneeling in front of Kine, her cheek bruised her hair in a terrible state. Ayu, in a fetal position, sobbing. Kira, slouched against the wall, dazed. Kyo was about to loose his temper when Tohru looked at him sadly, but smiling. "Don't," she mouthed smiling.

_How can she still be smiling?_ Kyo wondered, _It's amazing. She is so strong. So kind. Tohru, I- No, I will not doom her to my fate._

Kine began talking, "I believe you came here to ask me if I could give you permission to house the Sohmas, indefinitely?"

"Yes, milady," Mika said, grimacing, _She reacted terribly to seeing them,_ She thought,_ I need to get the children out of here as soon as I can!_

"Fine," Lady Kine said, "They may stay on 2 conditions. One, Kira and Tohru must spend one day with me on the weekends. Two, all Sohmas must be trained as Agents, except for the head of family. Also, 3, 4, 5, 8, and 9 must rain them. Understood, Butterfly?"

"Yes, milady," Mika bowed her head, "Are you done with Tohru, Ayu, and Kira?"

"Yes, take them away. They're making me sick!" Kine snapped.

Momiji began to rise, when Kira said, "**No, Momiji," **so faintly only Momiji could hear.

"Lily's Flight," Mika whispered. A fairy appeared and created 20 giant white lilies. All of the people in the room, excluding Lady Kine were enveloped by the blossoms and disappeared in a flash.

"This will be interesting to see, eh, Ren-chan," Kine muttered. She went out of the room in a flash.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later Outside the Agent's Hospital Ward**

**or (According to Kira) Demon's Home

* * *

**

Two boys walked towards the door of the Hospital. One had grey hair and eyes, the other having black hair and grey eyes. They heard the breaking of glass and looked up to see a desk falling down at them. "Uh," the grey haired one said.

"Oh," the tawny haired one said. They carefully stepped right out of the way.

"LET ME OUT!!" they heard Kira scream.

"Seems Kira's making a scene again," they sighed in sync, "Typical," They looked at each other. "Let's go help," they walked inside.

* * *

**Meanwhile Inside the Demon's House (According to Kira)…

* * *

**

"LET ME OUT!!!" Kira shouted struggling against several nurses.

"Miss! Please stop!" a nurse cried.

A woman in a doctor's coat, wearing a stethoscope, said, "Kira-chan, if you do not stop. I will have to knock you out. You are endangering us all," She had Yellow

"NO WAY, SIRI!!" Kira shouted still fighting the nurses, "I HAVE TO SEE TOHRU!!"

The two boys rushed in. "Kira, calm down!!" the two boys shouted together.

"Shinji? Toji? You're back?" Kira was shocked for long enough that the nurses pushed her back a little, until Kira remembered what she was doing and began pushing against them again.

"Kira," Shinji said.

"If you don't calm down," Toji continued.

"We won't give you the new magazine we brought," they said as one.

"Really?! Wait," Kira said, "What is it?"

"It's the new edition of Shonen Jump!" Shinji and Toji said.

(Note: I don't own Shonen Jump.)

"GIVE IT!!" Kira grabbed the magazine and went back to bed.

"Thank You, Sirs," the nurses said and filed out.

Siri shook her head. "I don't know how you do it, and I've decided I don't want to know,"

"So, How are you?" Shinji asked, noticing the black circles under Siri's eyes.

"I'm fine," Siri said composed, "I won't be great until the curse of the Hawk is gone, or my work load goes down a bit. But I think…"

"SHH!!" Kira said. Siri went away to tell the Sohmas they could see Kira now.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Tohru's Room…

* * *

**

Tohru lay still on the bed asleep. Siri checked Tohru's vitals and turned to see Mika slumped in the chair behind her.

"It could have been worse," Siri said, "We're lucky Milady didn't kill her before now. Especially because she's the one who is the greatest of all,"

"I know," Mika sighed.

"Her healing could have killed her as well," Siri said, "A few life energy strands more and, she would've died. We've had many close calls,"

"I know," Mika said tiredly, "She's just like her father. He had gifts like her. He had the Eyes of the Past, Present, and Future. He had the True Heart Ears. He had the healing gift, even though he wasn't cursed. He was one in a billion. Just like Tohru. How did I get so lucky to know them both? Katsuya always gave and gave. He never thought of himself. My God, that's why he _died_. He was always the type of guy who would sacrifice himself before others. I wish Tohru wasn't like him in that way,"

Siri looked at Mika, not knowing what to say. Then, a man walked in with green eyes and brown hair. "Luckily," the man said, "Tohru is stronger than Katsuya," Mika's head snapped up and was about to say something when the man said, "Tohru has the same gifts as Katsuya, true. But she isn't him. No one can ever replace Katsuya. Because he was the White Firefly. Tohru is a completely different person. She's the Pink Butterfly. She is protected by Kira, the Blue Butterfly, Ayu, the Purple Butterfly, Shinji, the Brown Firefly, and Toji, the Black Firefly. Not to mention us, the Green Butterfly, and the Tan Firefly. Also, Tohru is better than Katsuya. At fighting, at her visions, everything! She is also more powerful. Tohru isn't going anywhere, anytime soon. Don't worry about it!"

"TATSUYA!" Mika exclaimed. (If you hadn't figured it out yet…tsk, tsk!)

"The one and only!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"Pompous Idiot!" Mika said.

"Hey!!" Tatsuya shouted.

"QUIT YOUR SHOUTING!! THIS IS A HOSPITAL DAMMIT!" Ayu barged in at the speed of light.

Tohru woke up. "Who's shouting?" she asked. She looked around and shouted, "UNCLE TATSU!! YOU'RE BACK!!" She jumped up but winced as she did so.

"Sit down Tohru," Siri said, getting a syringe ready, "We need to give this to you so that your lungs will go back to their normal capacity. Also, so that you will be able sing the Midnight and Dawn Songs,"

"Do I have to? I hope not every night!" Tohru said.

"Once a week, for Lady Kine," Siri said. "You'll probably be expected to have missions from time to time. I better tell the Sohmas you're ready to be seen now. Then again, I have a better idea. Go get a wheelchair,"

Ayu went and got a wheelchair, and they all gently placed Tohru in it. They wheeled her down the hall. They wheeled Tohru down the hall and went to Kira's room and placed Tohru in the doorway. Kira noticed her immediately. "TOH-CHAN!! UNCLE TATSU!!" Kira ran over and hugged Tohru gingerly. They wheeled Tohru over to Kira's bedside Kira got back into bed. Kira said, "I tried to get to you but Siri stopped me,"

"You were endangering us all," Siri said seriously.

"Stop being so serious, Sirius!" a woman said from the door. She had bluish-grey hair and aquamarine eyes, and then the woman noticed Tohru. "OH THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!!" She hugged Tohru, accidentally banging her swirl necklace on Tohru's nose and gave her a bloody nose. Tohru went unconscious. She pushed Tohru away from her. The she realized that Tohru was bleeding. "OH MY GOD!! SHE'S BLEEDING!!" she shouted.

"Sana," Kira whined, "You made it worse,"

* * *

**10 Minutes Later

* * *

**

"Hnn," Tohru's eyes opened. "What happened?" She saw Sana and everything made sense. "OH THANK GOD-!!" Then a huge medical book came flying out of nowhere.

"Sana, stop it!" Siri said.

"BUUT SSIIRRII!" Sana whined.

Tohru introduced Siri and Sana for they were in the middle of an argument. "The doctor is Sirius, or Siri. She's the Hawk. The other woman is Sana, she's the Dolphin,"

"Would you stop with all the noise?" a girl with white hair and pale blue eyes said. She sat next to Miri who was in the bed next to Kira. Ai had arrived.

* * *

Note: Ai and Miri were MERACULOUSLY UNNOTICED.

Thank You to all my reviewers! Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

English

Japanese

Sorry for the delay.

Chapter 11

Ai and Tohru

Tohru and Ai looked at each other. They placed their hands on their sword hilts. They rose and unsheathed their swords. They stood at arms for a while. Ayu's microphone appeared out of nowhere yet again. "HHEEELLOOOO, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! I, Ayu Honda, will be the host, with my co-host, Kira Honda!"

"How come I'M never the host?" Kira whined.

"Because,"

"BUT WHY???"

"Shut up we need to start commentating. We can talk about this later,"

"Meanie!"

"Just say your part!"

"Okay! Welcome today's match! Our first warrior is TOHRU HONDA!! She is my big sister, and she is the FOURTH BEST IN THE WORLD!! She is otherwise known as, sorry, I don't do drum rolls, FIREBIRD, THE PHOENIX, THE PINK BUTTERFLY, OR THE HEALER!!!" Toji and Shinji cheered wildly.

Kira continued. "The challenger is AI HONDA!! She is Miri's big sister and the sixth best in the world, although no one cares. She is otherwise known as… do I really have to continue? No one cares!"

"Just finish," Ayu said.

"But you're overly dramatic!"

"What does that have to do with any thing?!"

"It has everything to do with everything!"

"WHY?!"

"Because you were overly dramatic while saying Miri's names! I mean, no one cares!" Kira exclaimed.

"Hey!" Miri said. "Do you wanna take this outside?"

"Yeah! But I have to stay for Tohru's sake! I'm her second!" Kira shouted.

"Well, I have to stay too!" Miri screamed.

"She is otherwise known as THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN MAKE TOHRU MAD BY SIMPLY MENTIONING HER NAME!!! Est-ce que ci bon? Madame Enneyeux?!"

"Yes! Even though I have no idea what you are saying, I just know it's rude!" Ayu shouted.

Ai sneered, "Onigiri has returned. Pity,"

Tohru said, "I see your ideals haven't improved also,"

"Let's settle this. Using any means necessary," Ai said.

"You're on!" Tohru said.

Ai rushed Tohru and Ai shouted, "LUST SWORD!" Her sword twisted, so it looked like the drill. The hilt became a horse's hoof. She charged at Tohru.

Tohru shouted "FLAME BLADE!!" Tohru's blade looked like it had become entirely made out of fire. A red ribbon came out of the hilt.

The two rivals parried, holding each other at bay. Then Ai shouted, "GREEN ENVY!!" her sword began to glow green.

"Be careful Toh-chan!" Kira shouted.

"Kira, why is the blade glowing?" Momiji asked.

"It is poisonous since all of Ai's guardians are the seven deadly sins. You know what they are right?" Kira answered. Everyone shook their heads minus Shigure (Shigure: I'm a writer. I'm supposed to know some things like that.), Hatori (Hatori: I read.), Akito (Akito: Of course I know what it is! Akito's thoughts: So I don't know what they are! But I mustn't look stupid in front of my animals! Because I'm all-knowing to them!), and Momiji (I read Full Metal Alchemist!) (Author's Note: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. This also will not become a cross over.) Ayu (Ayu: I've lived with Ai attacking Tohru practically all my life, of course I know!) Shinji and Toji (S and T: We listen to Kira rant about Full Metal Alchemist! We know.), Mika (Mika: I think I read a book on it once.), and Tatsuya (Tatsuya: I'm not stupid, contrary to popular belief. Mika why are you saying I'm lying?!). Kira sighed, "The seven deadly sins are Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Greed, Pride, and Sloth. Ai has five of them and Miri has Pride. The reason why the blade is glowing is because it is laced with poison,"

Tohru dodged the blade in fear for her head as the blade chopped down. She then shouted, "Lava Flow!!" and a shield formed on her arm, blocking the blade.

"You are being pushed back Tohru? I thought you were better than that!!" Ai sneered, "I suppose I'm better than you!"

"You've always been all talk Ai!" Tohru shouted "MATCH SPARK!!" sparks flew from her sword burning Ai. Ai fell. Tohru fainted, from tiredness.

**One Hour Later**

Tohru's eyes slowly opened, taking in their surroundings. She was it Kira's hospital bed, and the room was devoid of people besides herself. Then Siri bustled into the room, changing Tohru's IV. "I see you're awake, Tohru. I am pleased," Siri smiled, "Everyone was so worried,"

"I'm sorry I worried everyone so much!" Tohru apologized.

"It's okay," Siri said, "You can be released. I'll go tell everyone you can have visitors," She went out the door.

**Meanwhile…**

"Lady Kine is making us give you all Agent Lessons," Ayu said officially, "Kira will explain to you all of the levels and official stuff,"

"Okay!" Kira said, "In the agent ranks there are ranks. They are Schoolers, Trainees, Agent, Master, Elite, and Elite Master. You get a ranking inside your rank when you get in Accelerando. Everyone starts out as a Schooler; however, this is only because when you join in our family, we can not go to school. We get taught everything up to seventh grade. It isn't necessary since you'll still get to go to school. The only thing you need to learn is English, the language of Accelerando. We got taught this in one year.

"Then you move on to Trainee. You begin to learn different Agent skills, such as: Martial Arts, Weapons, Tactics, Spying, Infiltration, Information Keeping, English, Healing, Survival, Gear, and Guardian Powers. This part is a lot more fun than being a schooler, but everything will be even harder.

"The next step is Agent, basically, you work until you become a Master. You get better at the things you like and take tests to impress higher-ups who may choose to move you up in rank. Most Agents are at this level.

"Then you become a Master. You are especially good at one thing and you do this thing a lot. You usually like whatever you're doing. Even if you never get past this point, at least you'll like what you're doing.

"The next thing is Elite. Elite rank is when a Master becomes a master at more than one thing. They often move up to Elite Master and are very skilled. Never tease Elite, unless you're an Elite Master, and even then, be careful.

"The last rank is Elite Master. Aunt Mika, Uncle Tatsu, Yu-chan, Toh-chan, Shinji, Toji, Ai, Miri, and I, are all Elite Masters. We go on the highest level missions, teach, heal, and are able to overpower those with a lower rank. However, we are not allowed to over power those with our own rank, unless we have seniority. So, Aunt Mika and Uncle Tatsu both can boss us around, but they can't boss around each other. We usually have our Special Skills, things we're especially good at, but sometimes we do not, we're good at almost everything. This is the best rank because we have and do the coolest stuff.

"You are starting out as a trainee, so, you have to start at or near the beginning. If you have done Martial Arts before, you can start at the next level. You will begin at Advanced Martial Arts, a special course for Black belts. You will learn how to hone your concentration and float on air and walk on water. Tohru will probably teach that class, she's the best at it. But first, how many of you have done martial arts?" Rin, Hiro, Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, and Haru all raised their hands. "That's just enough for one class! Great!" Kira exclaimed.

Siri stepped out of Tohru's room. "You can see her now," she said. Everyone ran into Tohru's room.

"TOH-CHAN!" Kira shouted hugging Tohru, "We were all so worried!"

"Kira… can't…breathe," Tohru squeaked out.

"Oh, sorry," Kira said releasing Tohru, "We told them basic information about the lessons,"

"Oh," Tohru said.

"I was thinking, that we each assign ourselves a couple of subjects to teach, because we'll only have a few hours at best a day to teach," Ayu said, "I'll take Survival, Regular Martial Arts, Tactics, and Gear. We'll all teach English,"

"I'll take Regular Martial Arts as well, Information Keeping, Weapons, and Guardian Powers!" Kira cheered.

"I'll do Spying, Advanced Martial Arts, Infiltration, and Healing," Tohru said, "We'll give the Sohmas their class assignments Tomorrow,"

Then, Tohru was released from the hospital, and every one went to their new home and went to sleep in their own rooms.

**The Next Day**

"Here are everyone's class assignments," Ayu said, handing out large packets of paper to each of the Sohmas, "Read 'em and weep," Kyo looked down at his paper and read…

Weekday Class Schedule

Class: Advanced Martial Arts

Teacher: Tohru Honda, Agent 004

Time: 3:00 PM to 3:30 PM

Place: Battle Arena One

Class: Guardian Powers

Teacher: Kira Honda, Agent 003

Time: 3:30 to 4:00

Place: Battle Arena Five

Class: Survival

Teacher: Ayu Honda

Time: 4:00 to 4:30

Place: The Forest

Class: Healing

Teacher: Tohru Honda

Time: 4:30 to 5:00

Place: The Lake

Class: Weapons

Teacher: Kira Honda

Time: 5:00 to 5:30

Place: The Weaponry Room and Battle Arena Four

Class: Gear

Teacher: Ayu Honda

Time: 5:30 to 6:00

Place: The Lab

Dinner

Class: Infiltration

Teacher: Tohru Honda

Time: 6:30 to 6:45

Place: Classroom A

Class: Information Keeping

Teacher: Kira Honda

Time: 6:45 to 7:00

Place: Library A

Class: Tactics

Teacher: Ayu Honda

Time: 7:00 to 7:15

Place: The Map Room

Class: English

Teacher: Tohru Honda

Time: 7:15 to 7:45

Place: Classroom B

Weekend Classes

Each day starts at 8:00 AM and ends at 6:00 PM, each class lasts one hour.

"The classes were broken up according to your experience with Martial Arts and age. However, you will stay with this class during all your lessons," Tohru said, "The Advanced Martial Arts Class consists of Isuzu-san, Kagura-chan, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Hatsuharu-san, and Hiro-kun,"

"The Beginner's Martial Arts Class A is Ritchan-san, Momiji-kun, and Kisa-chan!" Kira said.

"The Advanced Martial Arts Class B consists of Kureno-san, Hatori-san, Shigure-san, and Ayame-san," Ayu said, "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Kyo said, "Why do I have to be in the same class as that DAMN RAT???!!!"

"Does one of you want to give up your Advanced Placement?" Ayu asked sardonically, "Also, any and all fights are to be brought outside. Understood?"

"Then why did you let Kira and Miri fight in your house?" Kyo asked.

"I had tried moving them outside before, and it didn't work, my butt was frozen for a week. Do you want to try?" Ayu questioned.

"…" no one had an answer, they were all too shocked.

"That's what I thought," Ayu said.

"Anyways," Tohru said breaking the awkwardness, "We'll get started after-school or work,"

With that, everyone went to school, or work.

I'M REALLY SORRY!!! I should've updated sooner. Please Review, and also thanks to my previous reviewers. Again, really sorry. I had (and have) many projects.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

English

* * *

Chapter 12

Akito's Threat, Kira's Anger

* * *

**Later that Night…**

Tohru laid in bed, wide awake. She sat up and stretched, the clock shone 2:00 AM. She thought, "I'm not able to fall asleep, I'm too worried. I'll mess up my classes I know I will. I need to cook to clear my head,"

Tohru went downstairs, and began making herself some chocolate chip cookies. Kyo awake as well, smelled the chocolate chip cookies and went downstairs. He saw Tohru waiting for the cookies and he said, "Tohru?" Tohru spun around and looked at Kyo.

"Kyo-kun? What're you doing up?" Tohru spun around.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kyo said, "I couldn't sleep and I smelled cookies, so I came down to see if I was imagining things. Anyways, why are you still up? It's rare for you to be up this late,"

"I was worried about my first class," Tohru said, "I have never taught people before. I'm not all that good. But since Lady Kine told me that I had to, I will. If I went against Lady Kine, nothing good would come of it,"

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine," Kyo said, "You kicked Ai's but, so I'm sure you'll do fine,"

"I really hope I do well, I know I won't be as good a teacher as Shishou is, I don't think I can ever measure up to Aunt Mika," Tohru said.

"You'll be a great teacher, plus, I don't know if I ever want to fight your Aunt, not if she's better than you or Kira," Kyo said.

"Shishou's the greatest! She once defeated 60 men at one time, she was like whoosh! She beat them all in under 5 minutes! It was awesome! She's a great healer, not as good as Aunt Natsume, but still! She's the greatest ever! Sorry, I just really admire her and, well, some times I rant if I get too happy or excited,"

"That's okay, I get the same way about Shishou," Kyo said.

"Anyways, I better get up to bed," Tohru yawned.

"Me too. I'll have a lot going on tomorrow," Kyo said, drinking the last of the milk.

Kyo left for his room, which was on the first floor, while Tohru cleaned up. She thought, "_I hope I do well tomorrow! I'll try my best!_" She finished cleaning and went upstairs. Akito lurked behind her.

"_She's trying to snare the monster. Well I won't let her!_" Akito jumped out of the shadows and said, "Hello, Tohru. I won't let you have him like in the legend," she sneered.

"Akito-san?" Tohru said, stepping back a step, "How are you? Why are you still up?"

"Listen to me, you little bitch;" Akito grabbed Tohru's cheek, "What wasn't clear before?"

"Akito-san! Please stop!" Tohru said. Kira chose that time to emerge from her room.

"What the hell is going on?" Kira said standing behind Tohru.

"Go away lizard, this doesn't involve you!" Akito said.

"No way!" Kira said, her eyes turning red. She rammed in between Akito and Tohru. "Anyone who hurts my sister has to deal with me!"

"Kira, your eyes," Tohru whispered.

Kira kicked Akito back, slamming Akito into a wall, "Tohru," Kira said, "Has this happened before?"

Tohru, having slid to the floor, said, "Um…only once,"

"Really?" Kira growled approaching Akito with such anger, it seemed that water from all over the house was approaching.

"Kira, it really isn't that big of a deal," Tohru said softly.

"Yes it is," Kira grumbled, "No one hurts my sister, not only once, but twice, and gets way with it,"

Everyone was out of their rooms now. Ayu picked Tohru up and Ayu said, "Kira, Tohru's okay, you can stop now. Akito's been punished enough, even Tohru thinks so. Save this crap for people who deserve it, like Syphos, Miri, Ai, and Lady Kine,"

Shinji and Toji pushed Kira back against a wall. "Get a hold of yourself Kira," they shouted.

"Don't pretend like you don't know lizard," Akito sneered from the wall, "I won't let you have him either. It won't be like in the legend,"

"You're damn right it won't be," Kira said, "You and Lady Kine won't confine people. This will not be repeated. We will be free,"

"What are they talking about Ayu?" Tohru asked.

"I have no idea," Ayu said, "Kira never mentioned this to me,"

"You have no right to say that to me," Akito said, "You're not god,"

"Neither are you," Kira said.

Akito glared at Kira, "That's not true, my word is law, and the curse will remain in tact. You will never fly free again, dragon, you or any of the animals,"

Kira's eyes glowed blue. Rising into the air, she said in Ice's voice, "You can not say that to me! You are not my god!" She pounded Akito with blast after blast of water, until she fell to the ground, and went unconscious, falling to the ground, Shinji and Toji catching her.

* * *

Siri emerged from Kira's room, "What is with these kids and getting hurt? Didn't I just see her what, yesterday? Jeez, I don't remember ever getting hurt this much when **I** was a kid!"

"That's because you never had to deal with anything like this when you were their age," Mika said, having run over there as soon as she had heard that Kira had been in that state. "We took care of it, either for you or we were assigned to it ourselves,"

"Well, that's true, but **still**," Siri said, "This wasn't even on a mission!"

"I remember you getting hurt a couple times when you were their age," Tatsuya said, "Remember that time when you had crush on that young boy, what was his name…"

"It was Keigo Atobe I think," Mika said.

"Ah, yes, that was his name," Tatsuya said, "Rich guy, too,"

"You professed your love, and got shot down without a moment to lose!" Mika said.

"Of course, you went ballistic and nearly killed the poor fool!" Tatsuya said.

"I was in 7th grade!" Siri said, "I never made that mistake again! Plus I'm over him!"

"Yes, but you still ended up in the same condition that Kira is currently in," Mika said.

"Not to mention you still adore him!" Tatsuya said.

"No I don't!" Siri whined.

"Whatever you say," Mika and Tatsuya walked away, their job done.

Siri whipped out a photograph, "Oh, Atobe!" she sighed.

Behind the corner, Mika and Tatsuya gave each other a high five, mission accomplished.

"I guess you don't mess up every time we go on a mission, Tatsuya," Mika said.

"I never do!" Tatsuya said.

"Yeah you do, mess up!" Mika said.

"HEY!!" Tatsuya shouted.

"Not to mention you're a pompous idiot!" Mika laughed.

"Mika!"

* * *

Ayu had her head in her hands, waiting for news of Kira's condition. (A/N: No one cares about Akito) Sitting next to her, Shinji and Toji, had similar positions. Tohru was slumped in a chair, asleep. Finally, Ayu spoke. "It's been a long time since Kira has blown up like this,"

"It's been nearly two years," Shinji said.

"It seems like so long ago," Toji said, "It was the day before Aunt Kyoko died,"

"Do you think Kira ever forgave Aunt Kyoko?" Ayu asked.

"Probably not," Shinji said, "It's not like I can blame her, though. I can't exactly agree with all of Kira's actions, such as blowing up at Aunt Kyoko so many times, but I agree with her motives. I also can't say that in her shoes, I wouldn't do the same exact thing. Haven't you ever blamed your parents about leaving you?"

"It must feel ten times worse, a parent not being dead and all, and still leaving you behind," Toji said.

"It must be the worst feeling in the world," Ayu mumbled looking at her feet. She then looked at Tohru, "Why do you think that Tohru forgave her?"

Shinji said, "It must have been her way of holding on to something. Tohru, I think was relieved to have her mother back at all,"

"Not to mention, even as a four year old, she adored her mother, it's to be expected," Toji said, "Besides, I think that the difference between Tohru and Kira is the fact that Kira, although she expected this kind of grief from her mother, also expected some kind of apology from her mother, for leaving them behind. But Aunt Kyoko only apologized to Tohru, who seemed to be hit harder. May be she thought Kira hadn't realized what had been going on. But she did, and that was the biggest problem of all. Kira, never really got over it in some part of her mind, even though may be she thinks she did. So may be she has been blaming her mother all this time. However, this is all a guess on my part. So, that answers both of your questions,"

"Kira, what is the truth? I know only you know. I also think you found something pretty big in your research of the curse. Kira what did you find out? I want and need to know," Ayu said.

"Yeah, Kira, we all want to know," Shinji and Toji said.

* * *

Author's Note: I added in a few more things, also I thought this chapter would cover more. Oh well, such is life! I'll write the next chapter soon, I'm out of school very soon, so I'll have more time. By the way, I hope you got the Prince of Tennis reference. I don't own it! Bye! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

English

Japanese

Parts A and B _Thoughts_

Part C _Written Notes_

* * *

Chapter 13 Part A

Akito's Condition

Hatori walked out of Akito's room, he pulled of his gloves and stuck them in the trash. He sighed, _"How am I ever going to be able to explain this to everyone?"_ he thought, "_But then again, this could be a blessing in disguise, everyone will be happier now,"_

He walked into the waiting room, he announced, "Akito is in a coma. I am not a brain specialist, so I don't know when he'll wake up," There were gasps all around. Tohru woke up.

Siri came in holding a photograph sighing. "Kira is fine; she's just asleep right now. She seemed tired even before she got hurt. May be that's why she snapped. Anyways, I think we all need some sleep,"

Tatsuya yawned, "I agree. I don't wanna walk home. I'll stay in my old room here. Is that okay Mika?"

"It's fine," Mika said yawning, "I think I'll stay here tonight, too,"

"Ayu-nee," Kisa said, "Why did Tatsuya-san ask Mika-san if he could stay here?"

"Because this is Mika's house. She has her own apartment now, something about the house being too big, and also never being in this house much anyways, too many missions. So, she gave it to me when Aunt Kyoko died. But, it's still technically her house. Anyways I need to go to bed, Night!" Everyone went to sleep at 3:00 AM.

* * *

**Part B The Legend Revised**

* * *

It was now 4 AM. Shino and Hiromo woke up screaming together. They ran into the room next to theirs, Kira's.

"Kira-nee, Kira-nee, we had a bad dream," They cried pulling on Kira's arms.

"What's goin' on?" Kira mumbled into the pillow, "Is it morning yet?"

"Kira-nee, we had bad dream, about the red-eyed man," Shino whispered.

Kira sat up, she gathered the children into her arms. "What was the red-eyed man doing?"

"He was telling the other people what to do," Hiromo said.

"What was he telling them to do?" Kira asked.

"He told them to get Z-Z-an out of jail," Shino said.

Kira's eyes widened and then she asked, "Can you remember anything else?"

Shino and Hiromo burst into tears, "They wanted to kill," they said, "everyone that we love,"

Kira hugged them tightly. "I won't let that happen. I refuse to. You won't get hurt,"

Kira sighed and asked "Do you want to hear a bedtime story?" They nodded. She sighed and went into her suitcase that she had brought back from America. She opened it and took out a huge book that read "Cursed Legends: Legends that have Curses Built Upon Them," In large gold ornate letters. Kira opened the book. At the same time, Momiji came out of his room, but when he heard Kira talking, he listened in.

Kira began, "Once upon a time, Girl lived in a forest all alone. She wished that she had friends. Then one day, she saw something flying above her. She called for it to come down so they could play. The thing that was flying above her was dragon. Dragon said that she was on a mission and that she must move on soon. However, she soon forgot about the mission, and stayed with Girl.

"About a month later, they saw yet another thing above them. They asked for it to please come down. Phoenix swooped down carrying Lioness on her back, who was injured. Phoenix had used up all of her energy attempting to heal poor Lioness. Dragon healed Lioness and gave Phoenix energy, gratefully, Phoenix and Lioness decided to stay with Girl.

"A week later, Wolf came into the forest. He had been left behind by his pack and was very lonely. He was found by Dragon, and they became best friends. He met the rest of the group and they became his new pack. A week after that, Panther came into the forest, he fell from a tree, making him become unconscious. Phoenix found him and healed him. He joined the group as well.

"The other animals followed, coming in as the others had, either injured, weak, lost, or alone. Dragon and Phoenix were obviously the favorites, causing the dislike from Unicorn and Pegasus. Girl was now Woman.

"Dragon remembered her mission. It was that she had to deliver a message to the God of the Chinese Zodiac. I found this out in America, in this book. Since the curse originated there, I figured I could find information there. So anyways back to the story. Dragon asked Woman if she could go to the Castle, and if she could take four others with her. Woman said yes, but that she must return to her by next year and so, Dragon, Phoenix, Wolf, Lioness and Panther all went to the castle. They were welcomed with open arms. Dragon married Bunny, and Phoenix married Cat, and they stayed there for ten years.

"Meanwhile, Woman, who was turning into Old Woman, watched outside her window all day and night for sign of the group, primarily Dragon and Phoenix. Unicorn and Pegasus plotted to have the favorites poisoned, so that they could be the favorites.

"When the group returned, they told Old Woman about their adventures. Old Woman got angry, screaming at them, saying that they liked the zodiac more than her and she sent them to the dungeon. Unicorn and Pegasus rejoiced, now they didn't have to do anything. However, they still saw that Old Woman was looking longingly at the door, so Phoenix and Dragon were still the favorites. Phoenix and Dragon were poisoned by the vengeful two. Old Woman went to the Zodiac Castle, hoping that God had a way to keep the favorites alive. All of the Animals were dead there. God did, it was the same method that he used for the Zodiac Curse. He said to give all the animals this potion so that they would all be reborn together.

"When Old Woman returned, she gave dragon the potion first. Dragon was told what she had done. Also, that Bunny had died. Dragon killed herself, for she wanted to see Bunny, and because she'd rather die than be in prison forever.

"Old Woman then gave Phoenix the potion, she was told the same, and she died losing all will to live. All of the other animals were also given the potion, and were just as horrified. They all left Old Woman and she died alone with a smile on her face, for she'd be able to see her friends again."

Kira shut the book, and said, "But I'm gonna break the curse, so that we can all be free. Anyways, I'm gonna get a drink of water, you guys can sleep in here tonight," Kira walked out the door and down the hall, she called behind her, "Goodnight, Momiji," Momiji realized that Kira had known he was there the whole time.

* * *

Part C Kira's First Day of School

* * *

"You know what I just noticed?" Kira announced at the breakfast table 

everyone looked up, except Ayu who said, "I have no idea,"

"I haven't been to school since I got here!" Kira said, "Shinji, Toji, what school are you going to?"

"We're at Tohru's school in Momiji's class," they said.

"Really. Ayu, are you coming to our school?" Kira said.

"Yeah, Miri and Ai were at my all girls' school. It was horrible. I'll probably be in Tohru's class," Ayu said grimly.

"Yay, PRANK IS TOGETHER AT THE SAME SCHOOL AGAIN!!" Kira cheered.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today, her name is Kira Honda," The teacher said, Kira came into the class room dressed like Tohru. "Kira, say a few things about yourself," 

"Why should I?" Kira said.

"Because I said so,"

"I am Tohru Honda's little sister, and Shinji and Toji's cousin. I am 14 years old, I was raised up a grade," Kira glared at her teacher, "Is that enough, sensei?"

"Yes, sit down in front of Shinji-san," the teacher said. The teacher began teaching math.

The group in that classroom began passing notes.

_So, you're doing your initiation thing. I'll follow your lead. –TH_

_Ditto. –SH_

_Thanks guys! –KH _

_Maybe we should be paying attention... –TH _

_It's MATH!! –KH _

_I AGREE WITH KIRA – MS_

_Welcome to the Dark Side Momiji –KH _

_Hey! We're on the dark side too! –TH, SH_

_I think I just saw a fairy… - HS _

_Haru, you're worse than Kira –TH, SH_

_I think that sensei's getting suspicious…Oh well, she failed! – KH_

_Yeah. –TH, SH_

_She's so mean! –MS _

"Honda-san, Honda-san, Honda-san, Sohma-san, and Sohma-san! I'll see you after school!! To discuss the contents of this note!" the teacher said after reading it.

* * *

Notes again… everyone's in this class. 

_Look, Kira's in a fetal position. –AH_

_I feel kind of sick. –TH_

_Me, too. –SH _

_Well, at least summer's almost here! –Toh. H_

_YAY SUMMER!! IT'S WATERMELON TIME!! –KH _

_You just had to say that in front of her. –AH _

_Sorry. –Toh. H_

_YAY SUMMER!!! WE CAN GO TO THE OCEAN!! –MS _

_I AIN'T GOING NEAR ANY WATER AGAIN!! –KS_

_But Tohru would want you to come. –MS_

_May be I'll go. –KS _

_Yuki, are you coming? –MS _

_Sure. Do you think Haru got lost going to the bathroom again though? –YS _

_I hope not. –MS_

_Hey, class is over. – KH_

_Now we have to go see sensei. –SH_

_Why? –Toh. H_

_We were writing notes. –TH_

_I was making faces. –KH _

_So was I. –MS _

_We put tacks on sensei's chair. –SH_

_I put glue on her chair! -KH_

* * *

They all had to write the following things. 

Haru (1000 times) - I will not write notes in class to my friends.

Toji and Shinji (10000 times) – I will not write notes in class to my friends or put tacks on sensei's chair.

Momiji (100000 times) – I will not write notes in class to my friends or make faces, or put a bucket full of water on top of the door to fall on my sensei's head.

Kira (1000000 times) – I will not write notes in class to my friends or make faces or be rude to my sensei in class or put glue on sensei's chair to stick said sensei to said chair.

It took everyone two hours to finish.

* * *

Author's note: I am officially out of school!! I may update more! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Japanese

English

Note: For this Chapter, we will be following Kyo's schedule. For reference, see chapter 11, the one when Ai and Tohru Fight. However, each class will appear at least three times.

Chapter 14

Training Part 1

**Part A**

**Advanced Martial Arts Class A (Tohru's Class)**

When Kyo walked in, Tohru was standing in the center of Battle Arena One. She said, "Welcome to Advanced Martial Arts. The goal of this class is to teach you how to do special moves that border on impossibility. I will teach you how to walk on water, float in the air, and if we have time, fly. The first thing we will learn to do is how to disappear and end up in another place in a blink of an eye. I can demonstrate," Tohru turned on her heal and vanished. Everyone looked around trying to see where she went.

"Where did she go?" Kagura asked.

"I'm up here!" Up on the highest stand, stood Tohru waving. She turned on her heel again, and reappeared in front of them, "As you can see, it can be very helpful in getting away from something, or trying to sneak up on someone. The technique is fairly simple. You just think of where you want to go, and imagine that it's in a photograph, and as you turn on your heel, you imagine hurling yourself into it. It took me one day to master this," Tohru said, "I'll count to three, then you all go. 1! 2! 3!"

All of them turned, Kyo fell into Kagura who hadn't moved an inch. "Kyo-kun! You've finally accepted my love!" Kyo began turning blue.

"No-I-have-not! Ka-gu-ra, you-are-stran-gul-ling-me!" Kyo sputtered out. He went unconscious.

"KYO-KUN! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!!!???" Kagura screamed.

"I think it was you, stupid woman!" Hiro snapped. Hiro had been fallen on by Yuki. His back would never be the same.

"Hey, Haru's gone," Rin said.

**Somewhere…**

"Hey, I'm in China! That's weird; I just wanted to go get something to drink. Hey, there's Tea! I like China, they have drinks! That's great! It goes right after Rin and Yuki on the things I love list!" Haru cheered.

**20 Minutes Later At Battle Arena One **

"Okay we've looked everywhere for Haru, where could he be?" Kagura asked.

"Tohru-chan," Rin said, "Do you have any honing abilities that you could use to find Haru?"

"Yes," Tohru closed her eyes and thought of Haru, "I know where he is. He's at a Chinese Restaurant, right outside the Main House. He thinks he's in China,"

**Outside Where Haru is…**

In the window of a rather large restaurant, Haru was cheering. The sign on the restaurant read, "Ling's Chinese Diner," (Ling's Chinese Diner doesn't exist as far as I know.)

**10 Minutes Later**

"You guys are in China, too?" Haru said, sipping his tea.

"Yeah, and we got here by riding on the backs of fairies too," Kyo said sarcastically.

"REALLY!?" Haru said, eyes wide.

"Of course not," Yuki said, "Haru, Kyo was being sarcastic,"

"Oh," Haru said.

"Anyways, since we were looking so hard for Haru, who actually did the best, because he was able to move not simply stay in one place, our time is up. I'll see you later," Tohru said.

**Part B**

**Guardian Powers with Kira's Class**

Kira stood in Battle Arena 5, her class sitting in chairs that she had set up. She said, "Welcome to Guardian Powers. I am giving all of you books about the different kinds of guardians," She gave each of them a book titled, "Guardian Powers for Beginners," It was large, and very thick, "You will probably receive books in your other classes as well. Anyways, Guardians are these fairy or angel like creatures that look after you, or protect you, basically. You don't need to be cursed in order to have guardians. Guardians have special powers. Mine all have to do with Water, Tohru's Fire, and Ayu's Courage and Bravery. There can be Guardians for everything, even objects. They can be used in a fight with much ease and good use. If you do not have powers, you will have a free time period. Today, you will be tested for the powers. Since, powers usually come out because of stress, we will be testing you in rooms that will not release any of your powers. When you go in there, the room will mold to look like the inside of your head. If you have guardians, you will see them there. So, into the rooms!"

**Momiji's Room**

Momiji's room molded into a forest. He looked around and shouted; "Hello, is anyone here?" he sat down and waited. Then a tall man with wings came up to Momiji. He was wearing all white. Momiji asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Air," the fairy said, "and I am one of your guardians. The others will be with us shortly. You, have the powers of air and wind. We will teach you our attacks as you get to know us,"

Four more fairies appeared. "These are my friends, and your other guardians," Air said, "Tornado," Air pointed towards a fairy dressed in grey. He had grey hair and eyes. He was scowling.

"Sky," he motioned towards a girl fairy with sky blue hair and eyes. She was smiling happily and jumping. She was in a flowing sky blue sleeveless dress that had a short skirt.

"Balloon," he motioned towards a boy fairy who was dressed all in a pale yellow with pale yellow hair.

"Breeze," Air pointed at a girl fairy that was dressed in a pale blue flowing dress identical to Sky's only pale blue. She had pale blue eyes and hair.

"Anyways, It's time for you to go back you to go back to the real world," Air said. "We'll be seeing you again,"

**Back in the Center of the Arena**

Kira had all of the students circled around her. Kira said, "So, what were all of your spirits about?"

"Apologizing and Gratefulness," Ritsu said.

"That's um great?" Kira said, since Apologizing wasn't a typical guardian power.

"I'M SO SORRY IF YOU'RE OFFENDED OR THINK IT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!" Ritsu cried panicking.

"It's fine Ritchan-san!" Kira said. "I'm just unfamiliar with someone having something like that, but that just means you're unique!"

"Th-thank you," Ritsu said.

"Anyone else?" Kira asked.

"Mine have to do with Togetherness," Kisa said.

"That's great!" Kira said.

"Thanks Onee-chan," Kisa said, blushing.

"You're so CUTE!!" Kira cried hugging Kisa. Kira straightened herself. "Momiji, what about you?"

"Mine have to do with air!" Momiji said. He hugged Kira, causing them both to transform.

"That's great!" Kira exclaimed blushing. Momiji also began to blush, realizing what had just happened. They both laughed loudly smiles broad on their faces.

**Survival with Ayu's Class**

All of Ayu's class was in the forest. Ayu said, "Welcome to Survival. This class is so you know how to take care of yourself if you become a sage in the woods, or if you have to go into hiding for any reason anywhere. We'll start with Forest. Anyways for our first lesson, build a fire. Split up into pairs. You each get a pile of wood and no matches, I'll help you if you need help. Begin," Shigure and Aaya paired up and Hatori and Kureno paired up.

Kureno and Hatori created a picture perfect campsite fire, and roasted marshmallows that Hatori just happened to have.

Aaya and Shigure made their campsite right next to a large tree. They used Shigure's glasses to begin the fire. It took them 15 minutes to catch the sunlight long enough to begin a fire, because of an evil squirrel, a wild dog attacking Shigure, Shigure creating a wooden pipe and playing a snake charming tune, with Aaya there, it attracted a lot of snakes, which they had to also run away from. When they finally got the fire started, they left it alone. It caught all the trees around it on fire. Ayu had to call Kira to put it out.

Ayu had a serious pulse mark on her forehead. Kira said, "Are you having issues today little one?"

Ayu snapped. First, it was complete chaos with all the animals attacking Shigure and Aaya. Then, half the forest was caught on fire. Now, Kira calls her short, AGAIN!! "WHY I OUGHTA!!" Ayu shouted.

Ayu chased Kira around the house five times, through the slightly charred forest, and through the house, all while Kira whined at the top of her lungs, "TTOOOOHHHRRUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Tohru broke it up.

Shigure and Aaya were _so_ going to get it from Ayu.

**To be continued…**

Author's Notes: There will be 3 more parts of training. Then the story will continue with the plot. Thanks for all the reviews, please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Japanese

English

Author's Notes: Instead of having three parts of training because I was getting bored, are brief summaries of each lesson, unless someone says that they really wanted to see a certain lesson. In addition, I will be writing down brief Bonus Scenes of Tales of an Onigiri and a scene with Syphos since I have been paying him very little attention. I'm sorry for the delay. Please Review! Thank You to all previous reviewers!

Chapter 15

Training, Bonus Scenes of Tales of an Onigiri that Don't Really Fit Anywhere Else, and Meanwhile with Syphos 

**Part A **

**Training Summaries**

Tohru: The first class we will cover is Healing! Healing focuses on healing others, because you can not heal yourself. I am an Elite Master Level at Healing. To heal you can two different forms of energy. The types of Energies are Healing Power, and Life Force. Healing Power you receive when you are born with the ability. In order for a normal person to heal, or if a Healing Power person has no more Healing Power they must draw upon their Life Force, which can shorten your own life. If you heal a very serious wound, and are either out of Healing Power, or never had any, you must get immediate medical attention, or get a life force transplant, you can become very ill, your life may be shortened, or you could die. Therefore you must always be careful when healing.

The second class I'm covering is Infiltration. We decided to teach Spying and Infiltration together. Spying's purpose is to gather information on the enemy, there are many ways to do this, usually by hacking computers and simply going there in person. Infiltration occurs when a spy goes into enemy territory, but has to blend in order to get information. Infiltration is meant to teach you this.

English is taught since that is the official language of the Agency. It is imperative that you know at least this language if you are an Agent. However it is even better if you know more than one.

Kira: My first class I will explain is Weapons. In this class you will learn about all kinds of weapons, Modern (Guns, Bombs, etc.), and Old (Swords, Archery, etc.). It is very important that you learn how to use each of these in order to become an agent. The Bow and Arrow are the best to learn how to aim. Swords are used as well though.

My second class is Information Keeping. It is helpful in storing information you receive on missions. It is also helpful in keeping information in such a system that others can not find your information easily, but you can very easily.

Ayu: My first class is Gear. Gear is basically what Agents use on missions. This class teaches you how to repair, create, and use Gear. I am an inventor of many kinds of gear. I dislike it when people touch anything in my lab without my permission. I have invented many things.

My second class is Tactics. It basically explains how to plan out battles. It also tells the plans for battles in the past. It explains the most famous and most used battle tactics.

**Part B**

**Bonus Scenes**

**Scene 1- Tennis Part 1- Man, I wish I could do that!**

Kira and Ayu both stood on the base line of a tennis court. They were going up against another doubles team. Ayu served and hit an Ace. "15- Love," the referee called. The other team kept on missing Ayu's balls until the end of the match when they were able to serve, "0-1," the referee called.

The girl on the baseline served. Kira came up to the net and hit a volley. "How boring!" she whined. The girls couldn't hit it back.

The girl served again, this time it landed in the Alley. Kira caught it and said, "Dragon's Wings," It soared up, and it was just barely in. Everyone watching thought, "_Man, I wish I could do that_,"

When the match ended, Kira and Ayu winning 6-0, everyone crowded around them, all exclaiming about how good they were. "Oh, no, I'm not that good!" Kira said

"YES YOU ARE!!" Everyone shouted except for Ayu.

"You do know that was the Ace doubles team at our school," Haru said.

"THAT WAS THEIR ACE!!!" Kira exclaimed, "MAN THEY NEED MORE HELP THAN WE THOUGHT!!"

Everyone walked away thinking, "_Man, I wish I could say that and not be lying!_"

**Scene 2- Tennis Part 2- I Wonder Who's Better? - Part 1- Some Things Should Never Be Spoken of Again.**

Momiji, Haru, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Hana-chan, Kira and Uo-chan, were all sitting at lunch when Haru asked quite out of the blue, "I wonder who's better at Tennis, Kira or Ayu?"

"Well, actually...," Kira began, but Ayu came up behind Kira and covered Kira's mouth with her hand.

"Some things should never be spoken of again!" Ayu said. Kira bit Ayu's hand. Ayu threw Kira off of her hand Kira landed about 10 yards away.

Kira came back and said, "Where was I?" when Ayu came from behind her, gave her a super headlock and dragged her back, away from the group.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kyo said.

"Some things shouldn't be spoken of," Tohru said.

**Scene 3- Don't Ever Interrupt Kira When Reading.**

The afternoon after the first lessons, Kira was reading her book. All of the Hondas already knew not to interrupt Kira when Reading, but the Sohmas didn't know that.

**The First Victim- Ritsu**

Ritsu had been walking down the hall when he saw that Kira's door was open. He said, "Hello, Kira-chan!"

Kira's eyes burned with fire as she growled, "Who dares to interrupt my reading?!!"

Ritsu exclaimed, "I'M SOOO SOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!! I DO NOT DESERVE TO EXIST ON THIS EARTH SINCE I INTERUPTED YOUR READING!!!"

Kira's eyes returned to her book, she said, "I don't care. Go away. Let me read!"

And so, Ritsu went up to the roof to pray for forgiveness. It would be an hour until anyone realized he was up there. Poor Ritsu.

**The Second Victim- Aaya**

Aaya skipped down the hall. He saw Kira's door open, and he thought that he would offer one of his ahem, dresses. He gallivanted in to Kira's room. "Hello, Kira-chan!!" he paraded.

"Go away," Kira said.

"I came here to offer you one of my dresses, I already know of one that would look quite good on you! Yes, _that_ one!"

Kira looked up and glared at Aaya, "OH, I CAN ALREADY TELL THAT YOU ARE SO _GRATEFULL!!_"

"Get out!" Kira screamed, kicked Aaya out of the room.

"I'll have it for you by next week!" he shouted and he trotted away.

**The Third Victim- Shigure**

Shigure had decided that he wanted to tell Kira about his book, A Summer Colored Sigh, since he had heard that she was a great reader. He burst into her room, "Kira-chan have you read my book, A Summer Colored Sigh!"

Kira growled, "Yes, I have,"

"Oh, did you like it?" he asked.

"No, it was junk! GET OUT!" Shigure scrambled out of the room.

**The Fourth- Ayu**

Ayu came into Kira's room after hearing about the terror she had caused. "Get Out!" Kira snarled.

"No," Ayu said.

Kira looked up and saw that it was Ayu, "Oh it's only you Ayu!" Ayu sat on Kira's bed and allowed her to finish her chapter. "So, 'sup?" Kira asked.

The Sohmas all watched from the door, even though Kira noticed. Thus, all of the Sohmas learned that no one is allowed to interrupt Kira when reading except for Ayu.

**Part 3**

**Meanwhile With Syphos**

Syphos sat on a large chair in his secret hideout. Zan knelt in front of him. "My Lord," Zan mumbled.

"My Loyal Servant," Syphos said, "You are out of jail,"

"Yes, milord," Zan said.

"Rise," Syphos said. Zan got up, "Report,"

"The plan is being set in motion," Zan said.

"Is the holding cell ready?" Syphos said.

"Yes," Zan said, "Everything's on schedule. The Annihilation of the Honda Clan shall begin with the first attack. Your men are nearly ready,"

"What does our informant say?" Syphos said.

"The informant said the Hondas will not expect it, and the informant should know, after all the informant is one of them," Zan said.

Syphos looked out into a large cafeteria, where hundreds of thousands of men sat, eating, "Good, now the Hondas shall pay for what they have done to me!" Syphos cackled. He walked down the hall, Zan obediently following.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Japanese

English

Note: There will be borderline T again.

* * *

Chapter 16

The Weekend

* * *

**Day 1**

* * *

"I better go to bed," Tohru got up.

Kyo looked at the clock, and it read 7:00 PM, very early for a 16 year old to be going to bed. "Why are you going to bed so early, Tohru?" he asked. Everyone was in the living room, Hatori and Kureno were reading. Shigure and Aaya were talking vibrantly. Ayu, Shinji, Toji, and Kira were all playing poker. Kyo, Haru, and Tohru had been watching. Hiro, Kisa, Momiji, and Kira (half-way) were all watching Mogeta. Rin watched the scene around her. Ritsu and Kagura were talking quietly.

"Tomorrow's my day to go visit Lady Kine," Tohru said, "I have to go tonight at midnight."

There was silence. The TV was turned off. Kira said, "Well, we both have to pack overnight bags."

"She'll probably have clothes ready for you," Ayu muttered.

Kira sighed, "I'd best start getting ready as well."

Silence prevailed again. Tohru walked out of the room. Ayu called out, "Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"Do whatever you need to be ready," Ayu said.

Tohru replied, "I will. Don't worry. I'll be fine. You should worry about yourselves. I'll be cooking microwave meals for Tomorrow."

"She's more worried than she's letting on," Shinji said.

"Duh," Ayu said, "But, I think she can handle it."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"She means that we all have ways of escaping from our troubles. Most Agents do. Tohru's escapes are Cooking, Cleaning, and Singing. Mine are Reading, Research, and Writing. Ayu's are inventing, and beating on her punching bag. Shinji's are Photography and Filming. Toji's is hangliding. It's normal, especially before a mission, for people to use their escapes for hours on end," Kira said.

Shinji, Kira, and Toji all placed down their cards. Kira had 2 2s, Shinji had 3 5s and Toji had 4 Queens. "I WON!!" Toji said. "Pony up the cash!"

Then Ayu placed down her cards. She had 4 Kings. She smiled broadly.

"Yay Ayu!! You're Awesome!!" Kira shouted.

"That's not going to make it so that you don't have to pay Kira," Ayu said, "Pay up!"

The trio groaned. "Ayu, how do you _always_ win?" Shinji whined. The trio gave the money to Ayu.

"A good poker face, skill, faith," Ayu said, "And a bit of Luck."

"I was so close," Toji said.

"Some thing tells me that you'll be the head of the family someday, _Lady_ Ayu," Shinji said.

"I doubt it," Ayu laughed.

"I was so close," Toji whined.

* * *

**Day 2**

**Saturday**

* * *

A/N: I am now switching the language codes.

* * *

Tohru wore a light pink dress. She combed her hair and put it into a bun. It was midnight and it was time for her to set out. As she walked out onto the sidewalk, she began to sing…

"It's time to begin

The day of visitation,

From Phoenix to Girl.

The Punishment for separation.

Those who have come before,

Have done this before.

I accept it wholeheartedly."

As Tohru walked down the walkway, Kira stood by the window, watching Tohru. Kira heard the sadness in her voice; a single tear escaped her eye. She turned, leaving the dark blue veneer curtain billowing behind her.

Tohru came to the doorway of Kine's house and the Assistant was waiting for her. Tohru bowed slightly and the Assistant guided Tohru to Lady Kine. Lady Kine was in the same room that she usually was. Tohru bowed the usual way. "Lady Grandmother Kine, how are you?"

"Terrible!" Kine shouted, "Your presence makes me feel worse!"

"Sorry, milady," Tohru said.

"Go in there and get changed," Kine commanded.

"Yes, milady," Tohru said. She went into the room. Tohru saw the clothes that had been set out for her. It was a white dress with thin straps; it had a white ribbon for a choker. It had long strips that went to about knee length, but the shorter strips went to about mid thigh. It was not super low cut, but was somewhat. Her shoes were white pumps.

She slipped on the shoes and the dress and came in to see Lady Kine sitting at a small table with a single ornate chair. "I have finished changing, my lady," Tohru said, bowing.

"Get up and pour me some tea," Kine snapped her fingers.

"Yes, milady," Tohru said. Tohru began pouring the tea, with a steady hand; however she became so nervous from Lady Kine watching her, her hand slipped and she accidentally spilt the tea on her.

"What are you doing you fool?!" Kine slapped Tohru. She pushed Tohru into the dungeon. Tohru sat in the dungeon all alone. She thought, "

* * *

**Part 2 **

* * *

A/N: Language codes switch.

* * *

Ayu watched dishes in the sink while all of the Sohmas sat behind her in the kitchen. Ayu said, "I wonder where Kira is."

Hatori said, "She hasn't been out of her room all day."

"Hatori, do you secretly adore Kira-kun?" Shigure asked.

There was silence, until Hatori said, "Don't be stupid." Momiji sighed a breath of relief and Ayu openly noticed it. Ayu grinned openly and then spoke, "Inji-shay, Ji-tay," Shinji and Shinji looked up, as the Sohmas stared on in confusion.

"At-whay?" Shinji and Toji said.

"Miji-moay ves-loay Ra-Kiay!" Ayu exclaimed.

"Et's-lay et-gay gether-toay!" Shinji and Toji said.

"Kay-oay!" Ayu said.

"What did you guys say to each other?" Kisa asked.

"Nothing of much interest," Ayu said, "Anyways, I'm going to try to get Kira to come out of her room."

Ayu went upstairs and knocked on the door, "Kira, are you in there?" she said. She walked away after she got no answer.

Ayu went back downstairs, "No answer," She said, "By the way, boys, don't greet Tohru the minute she comes home. Only girls are allowed to."

"Why?" Shigure asked.

Ayu looked back at him darkly, "We don't know what kind of condition she'll return in."

Darkness settled down on the room. Kyo got up angrily, and stalked out of the room. They heard thunks as Kyo punched and kicked a tree, to get rid of his anger.

* * *

Momiji walked past Kira's Room, it was nearly 8 PM and he was getting worried. He saw that her door was open so he decided to walk in. Books covered the entire floor. Kira sat in the corner next to her window. Her face was red and splotchy and it looked as if she had been crying a lot. She mumbled to herself, "Must help Tohru. In Order to do that, I must break the curse. But how do I do that, it's near impossible,"

Momiji walked over to Kira and sat down next to her. The book was in another language, one that Momiji didn't recognize. Its characters were swirly, but it looked as if Kira could read it. Kira finished the book, and then looked up at Momiji. "Hello," she said, "Momiji, when did you get up here?"

"I've been watching you read for nearly 20 minutes," Momiji said, "What are you reading?"

"I'm reading a book I found a few years ago, at my summer house in France," Kira said.

"You have a summer house in France?" Momiji said.

"Yes," Kira said, "But that isn't the point. I found this in a cave near there. I'm very close to translating it, but, I think it will translate much faster if I go back to the cave. I plan to go back this summer."

"Really, that's awesome Kira!" Momiji cheered. He kissed her on the cheek.

Kira blushed, "Thanks. I'm hungry, I need to eat something."

"About that, you see," Momiji began. Kira ran down to the kitchen. She looked in the refrigerator. It was completely empty. She began looking in the cabinets, there was still nothing. "You see Kira, we already ate, and since you weren't here, Shinji and Toji split your share."

Kira ran back upstairs and burst into Shinji and Toji's room. "Oh, hi, Kira," they said as one, "Long time no see!"

"Don't act so innocent!" Kira said knocking their heads into each other.

"OW!!" They cried, "That hurt!"

"You two ate my food, therefore you die," Kira said.

"We'll buy you food from Ling's Chinese Diner! Just don't hurt us!" Shinji said.

"Yay! Chinese!" Kira skipped away.

"You two are such wimps, you know that right?" Kyo said.

"Shut up," they said.

Meanwhile, Ayu watched the scene, from her own room, and as she saw Kira turn to go downstairs, she saw that the sadness in her eyes had not disappeared.

* * *

**Day 3 **

**Sunday **

* * *

Tohru walked back home, Ayu put a blanket over her shoulders and guided her up to her room. Ayu gently put her into the bed and put a towel, over Tohru's eyes, the scent of the towel would help Tohru go to sleep, and sleep without dreams. Ayu walked to the door and was about to turn off the lights when she heard Tohru call, "Ayu-chan."

Ayu turned and knelt next to Tohru's bed, "What is it?" she said softly.

"Something strange happened while I was at Lady Kine's," Tohru said, "It was as if she was going easy on me."

Ayu's eyes widened then went back to normal. Ayu muttered, "I wonder…"

"Huh?" Tohru said.

"It's nothing. May be she was just in a good mood," Ayu said.

"May be…" Tohru trailed off, and Ayu could tell that Tohru was sleeping. Ayu smiled and then turned out the lights and closed the door to Tohru's room.

Out in the hall, Ayu thought, "_Kira, what did you do?_"

* * *

A/N: Switch Language symbols

* * *

Kira walked silently towards Lady Kine's house. The assistant greeted her. Kira walked down to Lady Kine's room. Kira walked into Kine's room. She was about to bow, but then a china tea pot crashed against the wall next to her. "My Lady, what is wrong?" she said, still standing.

"Bow!" Kine said, pointing to the floor.

"Yes, milady!" Kira said. She bowed in the usual way.

"Your sister is what's wrong!" Kine said, pacing like a madwoman, "She spilled tea on me! I didn't punish her harshly only because of our deal!" Kine poured a huge pot of boiling hot tea on Kira. Kira cried out.

"Go change!" Kine said. Kira got to her feet and went into the changing room. Inside was a dark blue dress, something that Kira might've picked out for herself if she saw it at a store. It was a v-neck and fairly low cut, and was very long, reaching her feet. It wasn't poofy; however it was a slim bell skirt section. It had white lace bell like sleeves that covered her hands that had white gloves on them. It looked Victorian to Kira and she was proved right as she moved the dress slightly, revealing a pale blue shift, and a dark blue corset. She didn't have boots or shoes, only stockings, and was required to wear an antique looking blue butterfly necklace. There was a white ribbon. Kira put on the shift and the stockings. Suddenly the door opened, and there stood the assistant.

"I'll help you put on the corset," she whispered. She put the corset on over Kira's head and pulled on its strings. She pulled and pulled until Kira could barely breathe. She watched Kira pull on the dress and put on the gloves. The assistant pulled back Kira's hair and put it in a loose ponytail and put red rose lipstick on Kira. She put on blush and mascara and porcelain blue eye shadow. She put on the necklace for Kira and pushed Kira out the door.

Kine saw Kira come out of the door. "Suki, have you come for me," she snarled.

Kira looked taken aback. "I'm not Suki. I'm Kira. Who's Suki?"

Kine slapped Kira, "I shall have my revenge, Suki!" Kine tore off the dark blue dress leaving the shift and the corset. "I shall strip you of your finery!" She threw Kira down the stairs, "I will make sure you never see the light of day again!"

Kira sat in the dungeon and thought about her deal with Kine. It was nearing mid afternoon.

* * *

**Flashback **

**Kira's POV**

* * *

_I sat in front of Lady Kine. "My Lady," I said, "I have something to ask of you."_

_"What do you want?" she snarled. _

_"Please, do not hurt my sister, Tohru, the Phoenix. I'll do anything!" I pleaded._

_Kine smiled cruelly and said, "Fine but on one condition, you must take it for her."_

_I swallowed, "I shall my lady," I knelt and kissed Kine's hand._

* * *

* * *

Kira sat in her cell knees to her chest. "Yeah, this completely sucks," she said grimly.

* * *

**Day 4 **

**Monday **

* * *

Midnight came and passed, but Kira was not home, she was still in her cell. Kira sighed, and thought, "_You can totally lose track of time in here. Just like in my library, only there it's in a good way. This is bad. I need to get news out to the world that I'm stuck in here. Wait...that's it!_" Kira chanted,

"_Dragons of Ice,_

_Dragons of Water,_

_Dragons of Fire,_

_Dragons of Stone,_

_Dragons of Wind,_

_And Dragons of Light,_

_I summon you,_

_To give me aid,_

_Scar,_

_I summon you!_

_Summoning! Summoning Dragon of Fight and Flight!"_

Scar appeared in a flash of light. Scar said, "What do you want?"

"I want you to give a vocal message to Mika-sensei, or if you can't get in touch with her, Uncle Tatsu, in private," Kira said.

"You just want me to send a message! Tell me you are at least in a serious situation this time!" Scar freaked out.

"Actually, I am in quite a bad position. I'm between a rock and a hard place," Kira said.

"I can see that," Scar said.

"Then why didn't you just say that you'll help me out?!" Kira freaked out.

"I feel like being lazy. So, I was just making sure you were really in a bad position," Scar said.

"You Idiot! Why would I willingly be locked up in a cell?! Don't be stupid! You bum!" Kira said. Scar looked like he was about to say something. "Don't even start! You stupid head!" Kira defused slightly, "Just give them this message! I am in Lady Kine's dungeon. Please help me!"

"Whatever," Scar said, and disappeared.

* * *

* * *

Mika and Tatsuya were visiting Ayu, Tohru and the Sohmas when Scar appeared, "Urgent News!" he said.

"What is it?" Mika asked.

"I was told to tell you and Tatsuya the message in private," Scar said.

They all went into the kitchen. Ayu said, "Kira must be in a lot of trouble if she called a dragon to give only Mika-sensei and Uncle Tatsuya the message but, it's no surprise that she called Scar though."

"Why's that?" Yuki asked.

"Because she probably wouldn't want to worry us," Ayu said. Tohru stared towards the kitchen. "Scar is no surprise, because he is her favorite dragon, and one of her best friends. She really trusts him. Kira is the only person that Scar will take crap from."

Mika and Tatsuya said, "We must go right now. We'll bring Kira back!" Before anyone could say anything, the bustled out the door.

* * *

**Part 3 Back at Kine's**

* * *

A/N: Switch back Language Codes.

* * *

We walked to Kine's house. We unhappily walked to her room. "My Lady?" I said. We both bowed as Lady Kine walked towards us.

"What are you doing here?" Kine snarled.

"We have come to retrieve Kira," Tatsuya said.

"You can have her. She is dreadfully boring," Kine said.

I walked down the stairs ahead of Tatsuya and we saw Kira, she was behind bars, her knees to her chest. "You've come," she said weakly. Her hair was disheveled, she looked as if she lost weight and she had black circles around her eyes. She attempted to get up, but fell back. Tatsuya took the keys and opened the cell. I rushed in and picked up Kira.

We left Kine's house, but then heard behind us, "See you next weekend!" from Lady Kine. Kira went home.

* * *

A/N: Well, there goes chapter 16. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner and also for this chapter's morbidness. I have a few announcements to make. First July 19th was Kira and I's birthday, (Throws confetti) however, Kira remains 14. She actually is still 13 in the story, but after her ½ birthday, she simply rounds up. Also, I already finished Harry Potter Book 7. (throws confetti). By the way, in Day 2 Part 2, they were speaking in pig latin, so a brief translation:

Ayu: Shinji, Toji.

Shinji, Toji: What?

Ayu: Momiji loves Kira!

Shinji, Toji: Let's get them together!

Ayu: Okay!

Thanks for the reviews and also please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Also, a name is close to a name in Harry Potter.

Japanese

* * *

Chapter 17

Vacation Part 1

**Part 1**

* * *

"We're in France!" Kira announced.

"Really?!" Momiji cried.

"That's great!" Tohru said. Everyone else rolled their eyes since it was just too obvious they were in France, having been on a plane for several hours.

It was summer and everyone was out of school. It was hot out and currently people were standing outside an airport. Why are they in France? Well…

* * *

**Flashback**

**3 Days Ago**

* * *

_Kira announced, standing on top of a table, "Pack your bags! We're going to France!"_

_It was the middle of supper. Everyone spit out their food, but Tohru said, "Kira, don't stand on top of the table during meals," she started picking up plates, "Wait a minute, what?" _

_Ayu said, "You planned a trip without consulting anyone again, didn't you?!" _

"_Well, yeah!" Kira smiled._

"_Tell people what you're planning on doing next time! Idiot!" Ayu said, smacking Kira on the back of the head, "Or at least tell me!"_

"_Why would I tell only you?" Kira asked. She got another smack. _

"

* * *

* * *

Everyone was now on the street before Kira's summer house. The summer house was very large; it was like a typical mansion in the south of France. So a mansion isn't that typical. It was painted white, but every trim was painted dark blue. "We don't have any maids, so you have to clean up after yourself."

Behind the mansion was the Ocean, Ayu and Kira exchanged glances. Everyone went inside and fell asleep, because of Jet Lag.

* * *

**Later**

**7 PM France Time**

* * *

Everyone was asleep except for two, Kira and Ayu. They were both in wetsuits. Kira and Ayu snuck past Mika's room, praying that she wouldn't wake up. They succeeded, and ran downstairs. They went towards the ocean. "You better not be kidding about this cave!" Ayu hissed.

"I'm not. Trust me," Kira said. She whispered, "Bubble Breathe," she went into the water and began to swim.

"If we don't find anything…" Ayu trailed off. She slipped a pill into her mouth, and went underwater. She could breathe. They swam for nearly ten minutes until Kira went into a tunnel, they swam up, and broke surface. Above them was a large domed ceiling, on the coast there was sand and there was a tunnel that went far into the distance. Kira and Ayu went up onto the beach. They were about halfway up the beach, when something caught Ayu's eye. She saw that it was a golden chain, she dug it out.

Kira noticed that Ayu wasn't behind her anymore and she turned around. "Ayu, what are you…?"

Ayu finished digging out the chain. On the end was a golden heart shaped locket, with the initials SH on it. It looked really old and seemed to be Victorian. Ayu tried to pry open the locket. "It won't open!" she said.

"Let me try," Kira said.

Ayu threw the locket to Kira, "Whatever, stupid locket, not opening!" she grumbled.

Kira caught it. It glowed in her hands; the initials glowed even more brightly. It grew hot, but Kira didn't let go, she was so captivated by the necklace. Ayu noticed this and tried taking the necklace away from Kira. The necklace threw her back. Ayu sat there in shock. The locket stopped glowing, there was a click and the locket opened. Kira sat down on the ground and stared. Ayu came out of shock walked over to Kira. She sat down and looked at the locket. Inside there were two pictures, one was of two girls smiling. One girl looked exactly like Kira, the other like Ayu, both wearing the same clothes that Kira had worn on her visit. (See chapter 16) except the Ayu look alike was dressed in green instead of blue everything, and she had her hair down. In the other picture, there was a picture of a girl looking a lot like Tohru, also in the identical dress. Ayu closed the locket and looked at the initials, _SH_.

"_Who is SH? Is it one of these girls? Well, I guess I'll ask Kira later,"_ Ayu clasped the locket and thought,

* * *

**A Half Hour Later**

**8 PM France Time**

* * *

Tohru woke up with a start; she thought she had heard a door close. She got up and went outside into the hallway, when she saw that the door to Kira's room was ajar. She went in to see Ayu placing Kira on her bed.

"Ayu," she said.

Ayu looked up, "Tohru, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask the same of you," Tohru said, "Why are you both so wet? Where have you been?"

"Let's go downstairs," Ayu said. Tohru and Ayu went into the kitchen where Ayu told the entire story.

Tohru looked at Ayu and said, "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to do something so dangerous?"

"It was Kira's idea not to tell you," Ayu said, "She was worried you might get hurt. But she felt that she had to take someone, so she decided to bring me. She really worries, about everyone, so don't blame her."

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Noon France Time **

* * *

Kira laid on her bed, asleep. Then Momiji chirruped loudly, "KIRA! WAKE UP!!!!!!"

Kira fell off her bed and said, "Wha?" she took in her surroundings and said, "Oh yeah, I'm in France! BEACH TIME!! TIME TO WAKE UP THE OTHERS!!"

They went to go wake up the others.

* * *

Shinji and Toji slept on beds that were right next to each other. Then Kira bounded in. "BEACH TIME!!" she shouted so loudly it was as if she had spoken through a loudspeaker. Everyone fell out of their beds, put their pillows over their heads, jumped out of bed in anger, or said in a whiny voice, "Mommy, 5 more minutes."

Shinji and Toji were two of those who put their pillows over their heads, "Kiiirrraaaa," Shinji whined, "I don't wanna get up! It's summer, and the meaning of summer is to stay up really late and sleep really late!"

"Well, I don't care! You're getting up!" Kira chirruped.

She pulled on Shinji's leg to no avail, then someone clamped down on her ear, "Why are you screaming when people are trying to sleep?" Ayu glared.

"Because I wanna go to the beach!" Kira whined.

"Fine," Ayu said, pulling Kira by her ear.

"Owwwwwww!" Kira whined.

"Now get ready, we're all probably going to be getting ready soon anyways," Ayu grumbled.

* * *

Everyone was at the beach. Kira was in a dark blue one piece, and was dragging Momiji into the Ocean. "OCEAN! OCEAN! OCEAN!" they sang.

"Is it just me or is Kira more hyper than usual?" Toji said.

"It isn't just you," Ayu said, "But she always gets hyper when she's around this much water. She has **WATER** guardians, it should be obvious."

"That's true," Shinji and Toji said.

Tohru, Kyo, Kisa and Hiro were making sandcastles at an alarming rate. Shigure was fanning himself. Hatori was talking to Aaya, and Kureno was reading. Kagura and Ritsu were talking. Rin and Haru had disappeared somewhere.

Kira began teaching Momiji how to body board, only with a board. They were laughing because Kira could make the waves bigger or smaller. Then, Ayu said, "Everyone! It's time for lunch!"

Everyone went over to the beach blanket and began eating. Then a man in a suit came onto the beach. "Is Agent 3 here?" he said.

Mika stood, "Yes, I am Agent 3, who are you?"

"I am Number 1000000235376, part of the Agency's Mission Center," he said.

"What is it?" Mika asked.

"I am here to deliver a letter. Directly from Lady Kine," he held out the letter.

"Allow me to look over it," Mika said, she looked over the letter, her eyes widened and she said, "What is she thinking?" she dropped the letter. Kira picked it up.

Tohru said, "Read it out loud!"

Kira read out loud, while translating,

"_Dear Mika Honda, Agent 3, Rank: Elite Master,_

_You have been ordered to house all of your fellow cursed family members. They shall arrive on August 4, 2007. The house you are staying at, belonging to Agent 5( Kira Honda, Rank: Elite Master), where she is currently living with you, Agent 4 (Tatsuya Honda, Rank: Elite Master), Agent 6 (Tohru Honda, Rank: Elite Master), Agent 7 (Shinji Honda, Rank: Elite Master), Agent 8 (Toji Honda, Rank: Elite Master), Agent 9 (Ayu Honda, Rank: Elite Master), The Children of the Late Natsume Honda (Former Agent 2), and 13 Sohmas. Joining you will be, among others Agent_-NO WAY!!" Kira shouted.

Ayu grabbed the letter before Kira, before she would do something rash. Ayu continued, "_Joining you will be, among others Agent 9 (Miri Honda, Rank: Elite Master) and Agent 10 (Ai Honda, Rank: Elite Master). The Agency is giving you fair warning based on how much property you have damaged in the past. By order of Lady Kine,_" Ayu finished.

Tohru and Kira's moods seemed to get darker by the second. Then they glared and got up determinedly, "I'm going to kick Miri's butt!" Kira screamed.

"It has been a while since we've had a two vs. two. But let's not forget, that this could become three vs. three," they glanced significantly at Ayu.

"We'll train doubly hard!" Tohru announced.

"We'll spar, and then kick their butts!" Ayu announced getting up as well.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's chapter 17. I'll try to update on/by Saturday, the day that they come. Thanks for all the reviews. Please review! 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Japanese

* * *

Chapter 18

The Arrival of the Cursed Ones

They were all waiting for the other cursed family members to arrive. Mika looked at her watch. She sighed and looked at Kira, Ayu, and Tohru, who seemed to be gearing up for a fight. She shook her head and sighed. Then a car pulled up to the house. Seven people stepped out of the car, including Siri, Sana, Miri and Ai. The other three were unfamiliar. One girl had silvery-gray hair, and black eyes. She looked to be about Tohru's age. The second and third girls both looked exactly alike. Both had orange hair with black tips, and had green eyes. They were both about 8 years old.

Tohru opened the door, and the eight year olds ran past everyone and tackled Kira and Ayu separately. "Kira-nee/Ayu-nee!" they cried, causing the two to stumble back.

"Hey, kid, you miss me?" Kira said, scuffling her tackler's hair.

"Yes," both of them said.

"May be you should introduce yourselves," Ayu said.

"My name is Haya!" The girl who had glomped Kira said.

"My name is Sada!" The girl who had glomped Ayu said.

"Kira's my mentor!" Haya said.

"Ayu's my mentor!" Sana said.

"We're twins!" they exclaimed.

"As you can see, they're very in sync," Shinji and Toji said, "They may look alike, but they aren't as in sync as us though."

Then Kira burst out laughing, thinking about a certain boy band, whose name was NSYNC. (A/N: Don't own NSYNC.)

"She's thinking about some random thing like the boy band NSYNC again, because we said in sync so many times, isn't she," Shinji said.

"Appears so," Toji said, "I don't wanna interrupt her though."

"Me neither," Toji said, "Let's do Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"ROCK PAPER SISSORS! AYU GETS TO DO IT!!" they said pointing at Ayu.

Ayu sighed and went over to Kira. Ayu glared at her and growled, "Kira."

Kira stopped laughing and said, "Yes, Ayu?"

"Stop acting like an idiot," Ayu said.

"Okay," Kira said.

"She can't stop acting like one, it's in her nature," a voice said from the door. Everyone turned to see Miri, Ai, and the third unknown girl near the door. Miri said, "She is simply an idiot."

Kira glared at Miri and was about to unsheathe her sword when Ayu said, "Let's have the fights in the arena." Everyone went downstairs, to the indoor arena.

Ayu, the unnamed girl, Miri, Kira, Tohru and Ai stood in rows, the rivals facing each other. Haya and Sada were given microphones. "Welcome to today's Match! Today there is an intense 3 on 3 battle! We are Haya and Sada coming to you LIVE from the commentary box above you!" they said together.

"Our first rivalry pair is Miri and Kira, I am personally rooting for Kira-nee!" Haya said, "GO KIRA-NEE!!!! She is a crowd favorite, with her awesome personality, and cool skills! She is a genius and knows many different languages, like myself! Let's face it Miri doesn't have a chance, not against Kira-nee! She is like so cool! And-!"

"Haya, don't be completely partial, and don't act like a fan girl!" Sada said.

"Like you aren't the same way with Ayu-nee?" Haya said.

"That's true," Sada said. They both laughed.

"Anyways! Onto our second rival pair!" Sada cheered, "It is Ayu versus Leiko!! I am personally rooting for Ayu-nee! GO AYU-NEE!!!! She is a crowd favorite, with her cool and collected personality, her kindness, and awesome fighting skills. She has invented about a bazillion inventions, some of which she may use today! Let's face it Leiko doesn't have a chance! Ayu-nee is awesome!" Sada squealed jumping up and down.

"I'm the fan girl?" Kira said.

"Yeah, you're worse!"

"No I'm not, YOU HAVE A SHRINE!!"

"HAYA! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE NOTEBOOKS OF DATA ON MY MENTOR!"

"YEAH YOU DO!!!"

"Oh yeah! Heh, heh!" Sada said.

In the crowd and in the center of the arena, everyone was staring open mouthed at the girls. They burst out laughing, "JUST KIDDING!!" they said. Everyone Anime fell.

"Anyways!" they said, "Our final pair is Tohru vs. Ai! Tohru is a crowd favorite with her cheerfulness and kindness! Besides, she's-

"Ayu-nee's friend-,"

"Kira-nee's Onee-san-,"

"How can she not be awesome?!" they chorused, "For the rules of this match we present… Mika-san!" they cheered.

Mika walked out onto the center of the arena. "Okay here are the rules, fight until unconscious, but do not go for the kill. Any and all techniques are fair play; whoever is the last one standing wins. Any questions?" Mika looked around, "No? Good."

Mika went back up into the stands, and a gong went off. The pairs jumped away from each other. Kira unsheathed her sword first she shouted, "ICE SWORD!!!!!!!!!" Kira rushed Miri.

"Damn," Miri swore, having not called any of her guardians, "Vanity Sword!!!!!!!" she called right in the nick of time. She blocked Kira's sword. Kira took that opportunity to kick Miri in the stomach, sending Miri back.

Kira smirked, "You won't ever win."

Miri got up and shouted, "Yes, I will! MIRROR SHIELD!!!" A Purple bubble formed around her.

"You want a battle of shields?! Well I can give you one! BUBBLE AND ICE MERGE!!! BUBBLE SHIELD!!! ICE STRENGTH!!!!" A Dark Blue bubble formed around her.

The two charged each other, pushing each other's shields to the limit, and then ricocheting backwards. They jumped up and charged in midair. They both fell back down to earth, bouncing back up, they shouted, "THE FINAL POWER UP!!! IMPENITRABLE TSUNAMI!!!!!!!!/HEART SHIELD!!!!!!!!!" Kira and Miri pushed towards each other. Sparks flew every which way in this battle of wills. Everyone stared at the scene. They pushed the shields to their full powers. Both of the shields shattered. Shards flew every where, assaulting the two, one of Miri's cutting into Kira, the wounded not even noticing her wounds. The two continued pushing towards each other still though.

They brandished their swords and Kira shouted, "I hope this works! ICE AND TSUNAMI UNITE!!!! ANGER AND CALM CREATE THE ULTIMATE WEAPON, FROZEN NAMI!!!!"

As Miri shouted, "MIRROR AND LUST UNITE!!!! REFLECTED LUST FOR VICTORY!!!!"

They rushed towards each other, testing the capabilities of the other's sword. Then, Miri's blade shattered. Miri was unprotected; Kira slashed her with her sword. Miri went unconscious. Kira whispered, "I win," and then, she too, fell to the ground.

"KIRA-NEE HAS WON THE FIGHT!!!" Haya cheered. There were many cheers.

Meanwhile, Tohru and Ai were fighting. Ai said, "I hope you at least put up a fight this time!"

Tohru said, "Don't worry, at least not about me!"

Ai bristled and screamed, "LUST SWORD!!!!" 

Tohru shouted, "FLAME SWORD!!!" They blocked and parried, and Tohru cried "MATCH STRIKE!!!!!" After that, everyone knew it was over. Tohru swung her sword out in front of her, sending Ai back against the wall rendering her unconscious.

"An amazing victory by Tohru!!" Haya and Sada cried. There were many cheers.

Ayu and Leiko fought. Ayu strapped on mechanical wings. She flew up in the air. "So you want an air battle? Too bad I'm the Pegasus. WINGS OF GREED!!!!" Wings came out of her back as she flew towards Ayu. They did back flips in mid air, each one punching and kicking the other whenever they got the chance. Ayu did a downwards kick, sending Leiko down to the ground, unconscious.

"AYU-NEE HAS WON THE MATCH!" Sada cried. There were many cheers.

"How did we end up this way, huh, Leiko-chan?" Ayu said.

Later that night, Ayu laid in her bed, thinking of the past.

* * *

**Flashback**

(For this section, all of Ayu's narrations or thoughts will be in Bold and most of this is in English, so there will be no underlined language.)

**I had always been told by my father, to stay away from Miri, Ai, and their father. When ever I asked why, I would get an answer like, "He's no good," or, "He's not nice." Kira, Tohru, Shinji, and Toji remember being told the same thing by their respective parents. Kira and Tohru actually have a reason for hating Miri and Ai, a real curse related reason. I hate them, too, because we were raised hating them. But Leiko, why do I hate Leiko? I guess in order for me to find answers, I have to go back to the beginning, 14 years ago, when I was 3…**

_"Hey! Who're you?" I swung from my knees on a tree. _

_"Eeep!" the girl who had been sitting under the tree previous to my sudden question cried. She had silvery grey hair and black eyes. _

"_Oh, I know, you must be new around here! I've never seen you around!" I said jumping from the tree, "My name is Ayumi Honda! Ayu for short, I'm three! What's your name?"_

"_My name is Leiko Honda, I'm three too," Leiko said._

"_You have some pretty odd hair!" I said, "Not that I'm much better! And your hair is cool at least! Oh, you must be cursed like me! I'm the lion!" _

"_I'm the Pigeon," Leiko said. _

"

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"_People care about me. My best friend Lei-chan does at least!" I said, looking up at her. My eyes must have looked rebellious, because Lady Kine slapped me._

* * *

* * *

_My first order of business after I escaped was to find Leiko, but I was surprised when I found her. Leiko was standing with Miri and Ai. I gathered my courage and said, "Hi, Leiko!"_

_The trio turned and smirked at me and then Leiko said, "Hi, Ayu."_

"_So, um, I haven't seen you in a while," I said._

"_Yeah, anyways, have you met my new friends, Ai and Miri?" Leiko introduced._

"_I've seen them around," I said, "But why didn't you at least try to see me these past two years?"_

"_Let's go Leiko, Ai," Miri said, "We don't want to hang out with this loser!"_

"_The reason why I didn't go to visit you was because I realized something," Leiko said._

"_What did you realize?" I asked. _

"_That you are a big loser freak and I want nothing to do with you!" Leiko shouted. _

* * *

**I always will stay true to my word on that subject. Leiko shall always be my enemy, and I her enemy. . .**

* * *

A grim look appeared on Ayu's face as she fell asleep.

* * *

Mika stared up at the ceiling, thinking about her dead siblings. "_We always thought I would die first. But, now, I'm one of the only ones left," _she thought, "_I don't think that Katsuya knew he was starting a rivalry when he told Kira and Tohru to stay away from Miri and Ai. If he knew, he probably would've never had said that. I know his reasoning, but it just doesn't seem right. I should try to get them to get along. But is it to far gone to do that? But the rivalry does bring back memories..."_

Mika fell asleep, to dream of the past.

* * *

Next time: Mika dreams of the past and what really began the great rivalry. Ayu and Kira go back to the cave and to find something astounding. Kira has a vision of a long ago past on the girls in the locket. All this and more in the next chapter of Tales of an Onigiri!

Thanks for the Reviews! Please Review! Note: Nami means wave in Japanese.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Getting a little old, but, if I owned Fruits Basket, would I be writing this disclaimer right now?

Japanese

English

* * *

Chapter 19

Dreams of Discovery

Mika fell asleep to dream of the past.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Mika and the rest of the sextuplets all sat in front of Lady Kine. She said coldly, "You will all be separated. It will make you stronger. It was your nii-san's idea."_

_Out of the shadows appeared a 10 year old boy with white hair and brown eyes. Three years later he would still be a trainee, a disgrace. But now, he was his mother's pride and joy. He smirked cockily at the sextuplets as if saying "Sucks to be you."_

_A nurse clutched Mika's hand and dragged her away from her brothers and sisters, roughly. Mika asked, "Where are you taking me?"_

_"You are to be raised in a house away from your siblings," the nurse said, "A private teacher will teach you all you need to know about being an agent. The lessons will take place at the school. You are not allowed to see your siblings."_

_"What about Tatsu, Natsu, Katsu, Sume, and Name?" Mika asked. _

* * *

* * *

_Mika lay in bed. Tap. She sat up. Tap. She looked over to her window. Katsuya was sitting on the tiniest bit of windowsill possible. I got up and opened the window. I began coughing. Katsuya grabbed a tissue and gave it to Mika. The coughing ceased and Katsuya helped Mika into bed, and he sat in an upholstered chair next to her bedside. _

_"Katsu, I can't believe you're here! Where is everyone else? How are you? How is everyone else?" Mika said. _

_"Calm down," Katsuya said, "I don't want you to start coughing."_

_"I'm fine," Mika said._

_"Natsu is living in the dorms. Name is living with an Aunt. Tatsu is living by himself in a small apartment. Sume is living with Lady Kine and it's really bad. Kine beats her up," Katsuya finished. _

_"What?! Oh My God!" Mika said. She began coughing again. She grabbed a tissue, and when the coughing subsided, she asked, "But, Katsu, where have you been?" _

_"I've been, er, um, you see," Katsuya said, fidgeting._

_"Spit it out!" Mika said._

_"I've been living in a tent," he said._

_"WHAT?!" Mika cried. _

_"Well, no one wanted to take me in you see, so," Katsuya said, "I had no choice."_

_"You can move in with me!" Mika offered._

_"No," he said._

_"Why not?! You could get sick or get hurt!" Mika protested. _

_"I don't want to be a burden," Katsuya said._

_"You wouldn't be!" Mika said. _

_"Besides, what if Lady Kine found out! I don't want you to be hurt like Sume is now!" Katsuya said. _

_"You have a point, but, we'll find a way around that," Mika said, "There's more of a chance of you getting hurt in that tent than being caught by Lady Kine. Besides, if I said I'll find a way, I will. Even if I have to argue with you about it for three years!"_

_"Whatever, anyways, I hate nii-san! I will never forgive him!" Katsuya said._

_"I think that the others feel the same way. I don't know if I can hold a life long grudge though," Mika said._

_"You're too kind. Tatsu has your feelings about it," Katsuya said, "Why does nii-san hate us?"_

_"He's afraid," Mika said._

_"What?" Katsuya said._

_"He's afraid he'll be left behind," Mika said._

_"How do you know?" Katsuya asked._

_"I know cuz I know," Mika said._

* * *

* * *

_"Hey! Tatsu!" Mika called up to Tatsuya, who was standing on his apartment's balcony. _

_"What is it?" he asked. _

_"I need to talk to you in an area with no surveillance," Mika yelled up._

_"Okay," Tatsuya said. They walked into his apartment. Soda cans, potato chip wrappers, Instant Ramen Wrappers and containers littered the floor. _

_"So, what do you want?" he asked, sitting down on his couch. He pushed aside some dirty clothes to make a space for her to sit down. _

_She remained standing looking disdainfully at the space, "How can you live like this?" she said._

"_It isn't that bad, I tried explaining that to Katsuya, but he just shook his head!" Tatsuya exclaimed wildly._

"_Uh-huh," Mika said, hands on her hips._

"_Anyways, enough about whether my apartment is or isn't clean enough for you. What do you want?"_

"_I wanted to offer you a place to stay. Everyone else is going to stay in my house," Mika said._

"_I suppose I could try it," Tatsuya said, "But this doesn't mean you can boss me around and tell me to actually clean!"_

"_Uh-huh," Mika said arms crossed._

"_I'm serious!" Tatsuya said. Mika raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I'm not our 4 year old cousin Sirius, but you know what I mean!"_

"_Actually, I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking how you could ever be serious, and not be a pompous idiot!" Mika said._

"

* * *

* * *

_"Why didn't you come to Katsuya's funeral?" Mika scowled. A 30 year old man sitting at his desk, ignored Mika not looking at her, "Huh, nii-san?" Mika pestered. _

_The man turned, "I simply didn't feel like it," he said in monotone._

_"You really think I felt like it?!" Mika said, temper snapping, "Who would feel like going to a funeral?"_

_"You certainly seem to feel like it. Natsuya's was about three weeks ago wasn't it? I believe you went to that," The man said, turning to his paperwork. _

_"How the hell do you know?" Mika said, "You weren't at his either!"_

_"So? Do I have to go?" the man said, "Besides, I heard from Mother."_

_"How can you consider her your mother? She hates us all!" Mika said._

_"Must be nice to be young," the man said._

_"What is that supposed to mean? Agh! Why do I even ask?"_

_"It means what it means," he said, "I don't know why you ask. You should know why yourself."_

_"You're always so cryptic. That's why people don't like you, you know," Mika said. _

_"Do you like me?" he said._

_"Where did that come from?" Mika asked, "Well, to answer your question, I guess I do, I can kind of understand you, even though you're so cryptic. I don't hate you, not like my other siblings, they tell their kids to stay away from you, you know. Tatsuya has similar feelings to me about you."_

_"I know about that," he said, "Tatsuya sometimes visits me." _

_"You're okay with everyone hating you?" Mika asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_"Yes. It's the least I deserve after what I've done," he said staring at his hands as if they were covered in blood, "My children, however, feel differently. They want vengeance. They've met a girl, Leiko, I think her name is? I think they want to get revenge on your branch of the family."_

_"Why don't you stop them? You're their father, aren't you?" Mika said._

_"I'm too weak. I've never been as good as any of you," the man said staring at Mika, "I'm no good. Compared to you, I'm nothing."_

_"I'm not good myself," Mika said, "I couldn't even save Katsuya and Natsuya."_

_"You've been called the Butterfly of Justice. I've been called the Pathetic Loser of Loserdom," he said, "Besides, you don't have to do everything yourself, let people help you."_

"_You're not that bad," Mika said, "You just have to have more faith in yourself." _

* * *

**End of Flashbacks**

* * *

Kira lay in bed thinking, "

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_The PRANK members all walked down a sidewalk. "Yay! We are finally Elite!" Kira cheered. She spun around a few times and began to skip. _

_Everyone else looked less than thrilled, except for Tohru who is always happy. "You know, Kira," Ayu said, "This means more hours, more dangerous missions, and even more paperwork."_

_"We had to do paperwork before!" Kira pouted, "Since we're so high up, I figured we wouldn't have to anymore! Can't we just get our underlings to do it?!" _

_"No," Ayu, Shinji, and Toji said._

_"Why not?!" Kira whined._

_"Because, that would be cruel and unusual punishment," Shinji and Toji said._

_"And because I said so," Ayu smirked. _

_"That is the worst answer ever," Kira whined, pointing at Ayu, "I mean, who cares if you say so!" _

_"Me," Ayu said. Kira pouted, unable to come up with a good come back._

_"KIRA-NEE! AYU-NEE!" Two three year old voices called. Haya and Sada ran up to Kira and Ayu. _

_"Hey," Kira and Ayu said. _

_"We got you these!" Haya said, holding up a bundle of Lilies towards Kira._

_"As a present!" Sada said, holding a bouquet of sunflowers towards Ayu._

_"Thanks," Kira said, "Can you believe that Aunt Natsume is having her twins soon?"_

_"No," Tohru said, "I bet one of them will be named Hiromo, after Uncle Hiromo." Everyone looked sad. He had died on a mission a few weeks ago._

_"One should be named Shino!" Kira announced._

_"Why?" Everyone asked._

_"Because it's a cute name!" Kira said. Everyone sweat dropped._

_"Anyway, I think we should move back in with Mom, Kira," Tohru said. _

_Kira looked affronted. "Why would we do that?" she asked carefully._

_"Because, I think you should give her another chance," Tohru said, "It would mean a lot to her. I'm going to live with her. I think you should come too."_

_"Fine, I'll go. Only because you're going Toh-chan," Kira said._

_"Can we live with you too?" Shinji, Toji, Ayu, Haya, and Sada asked. _

_"Sure," Tohru answered._

* * *

* * *

_Natsume wheezed, "I wish I wasn't dying."_

_"You're not going-," Tatsuya blurted out, and Mika stopped him with a look._

_"What do the kids want to name the twins?" Natsume asked._

_"Hiromo and Shino," Mika said._

* * *

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_Everyone sobbed. Except for Kira and Tohru. Kira couldn't cry, the tears wouldn't come. Tohru whispered to herself, "I saw this coming, I should've stopped it," and she walked away. _

_Kira walked after Tohru. "Toh-Toh, I'm sure you did your best. I'll go to Mom's house, no arguments. I think I should try."_

* * *

**Three Years Later (April 31**

* * *

_Kira walked into the door at 9 AM on Sunday morning. She was returning from a mission. She had told everyone, but she had "forgotten" to tell her mother. Oops. _

_Kyoko got up and asked Kira, "Kira! Where were you last night?"_

_"I don't feel like that is any of your business," Kira said, coldly, "Mother."_

_"Of course it's my business! I'm your mother, you're underage, and you're living in my house!" Kyoko shouted grabbing Kira's arm._

_"I don't consider you my mother," Kira said, the words laced with ice. Kyoko looked taken a back, shocked that Kira could adopt such a cold fury, "I may be living with you, I may also be underage, but, you lost the right to call me your daughter when I was two."_

_Kyoko slapped Kira, before thinking. Kira clutched her cheek and wrestled her arm out of Kyoko's grip and stalked towards her room. Kira fell onto her bed and put her face in her pillow. Then Ayu came in, "Are you okay?" she asked. _

_"Go away," Kira mumbled into her pillow. _

_"You're lucky only Shinji, Toji and I were here," Ayu remarked. _

_"Where is everyone?" Kira asked, curiosity getting the better of her. _

_"They're at the supermarket. Shinji and Toji are trying to comfort your mother," Ayu said._

_"Traitors."_

_"They're not traitors. But anyway, what spurred that on?" Ayu said._

_"I'M SO SICK OF HER PRETENDING THAT SHE NEVER LEFT!!! LIKE SHE ACTUALLY KNOWS ME!!!" Kira shouted. _

_"Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear?" Ayu said._

_"I DON'T CARE IF THE WHOLE WORLD HEARS!!!!!!!!" Kira screamed. _

_"Well, I care," Ayu said._

_"I won't take it back," Kira mumbled, feeling the tiniest twinge of guilt, "It's all 100 true."_

_"Well," Ayu said, "Just know you might regret it someday. I think that she would understand if you told her it a mission."_

_"I never will regret this," Kira said._

_Ayu got up and walked out the door. Through it, I could hear voices. Shinji spoke first, "Is she okay?"_

_"No," Ayu said._

_"Can she forgive Auntie?" Toji said._

_"I don't think so, at least not now. But she seemed to have a wound on her back."_

_"We'll have to get Tohru to heal it," Shinji said._

* * *

**The Next Day**

_Shinji, Toji, and Kira all sat in class. Momiji and Haru sat in the classroom as well, but they didn't really know each other yet. In fact, they would completely forget about each other by the next year._

_The phone inside the classroom rang, the teacher answered it, "__Hello...yes, I'll send them down,__" the teacher put down the phone, "__Hondas to the office__."_

_Shinji, Toji, and Kira all got up and went to the office. Tatsuya was in the office. Tatsuya said, "Kira, your mom is dead. She was run over by a car. Read this and you'll understand."_

_Kira opened the note, Shinji and Toji reading along, they read_

_Kira, Shinji, and Toji,_

_Today, your mother, aka Aunt Kyoko died. She died after being shot by a sniper. Then her body was run over by a car. We suspect that the sniper was one of Syphos' men. I couldn't tell you this, for the location was unsafe. Do not make a scene after reading this. I know you weren't always on the best of terms with your mother but please do not remember her badly. She changed after Katsuya died. We have spoken to Lady Kine about where you are to go. These are the orders of Lady Kine: Ayu, Shino, and Hiromo shall all be taken to Mika's house to live. Kira shall be sent to America's East coast, to live in an apartment by herself. Shinji shall live in England, in a flat by himself. Toji shall be sent to America's West coast. Haya and Sada shall live in an apartment in France. Tohru shall live with her Grandfather. However, when renovations are done on the house, she will have to live out on her own. Her curse shall be nullified, until the day you return from your general locations, in a year's time. _

_Your Uncle,_

_Tatsuya_

* * *

End of Chapter 19

* * *

44: The end of another chapter…this one was all flashbacks. I wanted it to cover more. But it had already covered so much, and it was getting so long. Tatsuya is so uncool, but that's what makes him funny.

Mika: And a pompous idiot.

Tatsuya: Hey!

Mika: I was so surprised when he was popular with girls when we were in school. I mean he had a psycho fan club.

44: May be I should write about that if I ever do anymore bonus scenes.

Mika: You could. It was always pretty funny.

Tatsuya: Do you guys like torturing me?

Mika and 44: Yes.

Tatsuya: (Goes off in a corner to sulk)

Mika: He always has to be the center of attention.

44: Anyways, thanks to all reviewers! Please review for this chapter!

Ayu: I think you guys all probably know how to leave a review at this point. If you don't, well, that's just sad.

Kira: You only found out how to about two months ago.

Ayu: Shut up.

44: Anyway, please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Japanese

English

44: If you're getting sick of all the flashbacks then I have good news! This chapter may be the last chapter that will revolve around flashbacks/visions of the past in this story.

Kira: However there may be mini scenes of the past in future chapters! But why did we have to show me being so mean to mom, it doesn't exactly put me in a place of endearment.

44: Sorry. But I needed to show how much you dislike your mother.

Kira: That's alright! I was the star of the last chapter.

44: That's good, but I feel as if I'm forgetting something.

Sana: Us! (Points to herself and Siri)

44: Right! Sana hasn't had a line in 10 chapters. Siri in 7 chapters.

Sana: How come she gets more lines than me!

44: Because, you're honestly a pretty useless character, only to be used if someone gets hurt. Also, because I felt like I needed someone like you in the story. You're comic relief.

Sana: SIRI! 44's being mean!

Siri: So?

Sana: I hate you all! (Runs off into the sunset)

44: She ran off. I guess that means she won't be in this chapter either.

Siri: It's her own fault.

44: She might be in the next one. I'm feel like being nice. I also upped the rating to T because a few chapters have been borderline.

* * *

Chapter 20

SH

Part 1 Before the Vision

* * *

I woke up the next morning and rubbed my eyes. I stumbled out of my room in my favorite dark blue night gown. I went downstairs and laid down on the couch, not noticing Ayu was already sitting there, and my feet lay on her lap, and she said, "Kira, hello? Your feet are on my lap."

I groaned, "I'm too tired to care."

"I care, your smelly feet, ARE ON MY LAP!" Ayu said, but still not getting up to knock them to the floor.

"Fine, just don't make so much noise this early in the morning," I said, moving my feet off her lap. I crossed my legs but continued to lay there.

"It's mid afternoon. But, how you can lie like that and be comfortable, I will never know," Ayu said.

"Some things are better left unknown," Kira mumbled.

"Bad night's sleep?" Ayu asked. I nodded yes. "Memory dream?" I nodded yes again. "Your's or someone else's?" I pointed to myself. "You must be pretty damn tired in order to not even to be able to speak." I nodded again. Ayu sighed, "Kira, we need to find out who SH is."

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked, opening one eye lazily.

"I want you to look into it," Ayu said, "And worst comes to worst, you can have a vision."

Then Momiji walked in, "What do you mean vision?"

"You see, I can have visions of the past, and not as clearly, the future. Tohru has the exact opposite. Shinji and Toji can read minds. Shino and Hiromo can see what's happening other places in the present," Kira answered, "and Ayu can move things with her mind."

"Really?! Being able to do that is so cool! Good for you Kira!" Momiji exclaimed, causing Kira to smile happily.

Shinji and Toji gave Ayu the thumbs up from the doorway. Apparently, they had told Momiji to go into the room. Ayu rolled her eyes, but still gave them a thumbs up.

"Anyway, I have looked into it. There is nothing in the Agency's database. I figured that since their clothes were Victorian, and that they looked so much like us, that they were from the Honda family, and they lived anywhere from the mid 1800s until the early 1900s. There were also the initials on the locket, the second initial was H, another hint that the person could possibly be from the Honda family. However, the person that it belongs to could be a boy or a girl, may be the boy was going to give a girl the necklace, or may be a girl gave him the locket for luck. However, it's more likely it's a girl's since it's heart shaped."

"But you're not thinking about the first initial, shouldn't that limit who that locket could belong to?" Ayu asked.

"You're right, it does limit a little bit, but not much. I mean, think about it, there are so many SHs in our family. Shino, Shinji, Siri, Sana, the deceased Aunt Susume, just to name a few in our family. I don't even want to think about if they're not in our family!" Kira said, "If they are from our family, they can't be from before the late 1860s, because of Japan's isolation. There were very few photographers even in Europe during the Victorian Era, and on closer inspection, it seems as if the pictures are mini paintings. They were probably painted by an European artist because the locket was found here, in France, and that at that time, Japanese artists primarily painted nature."

"You have looked into this," Ayu said.

"I actually did very little research," Kira said, "I had already learned most of this information from my library. I'll force myself into a vision tonight, since I have not found any crucial information, and I don't really have a lead."

"Do what you want," Ayu said, "I'll make sure no one interrupts you mid-vision."

"Thanks," Kira said.

* * *

Part 2-Kira's Vision

**Kira's POV**

I sat on my bed cross legged and began to chant…

"_Ice from long ago,_

_Tsunami of War,_

_Bubble who leads the way,_

_River whom carves its way for eternity,_

_And Rain that shall fall forever._

_Allow me to see_

_the things that have come to pass,_

_so I can understand,_

_and not make the same mistakes,_

_VIEW THE PAST!! Water's mark on the WORLD!!_"

My eyes closed and I began to see the past.

* * *

**Japan April 1928**

I ran through a garden and past people who were standing around. A few people bowed to me, "Lady Suki," they said, "Happy 20th Birthday!" they said this but their eyes didn't follow through. I felt myself frown slightly, but that quickly turned again into a smile.

"Good day everyone!" I said.

I bowed slightly and ran past the people. I heard whispers behind me, "Her father…death…wishes for Suki to be married." I ignored the whispers and continued running towards my father's rooms. A man lay in a bed and began to cough. He was pale and sickly.

"Father, you called me?" I asked.

"Yes. You see it would assure me greatly if we had an heir to the Honda family," he began.

I cut him off, "You have Tori, Nariko, and I. Your three daughters!"

"Yes, I know. I am very proud of you all. However, I would like to be sure that I have secured the next two generations of Hondas. Do you understand?" he said.

"Yes, father," I said.

"I have secured you as the next head of the family Suki. After me, until my death when the next Girl is born," he said, "I would like that to be your child."

"Father, Where are you going with this?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I have arranged a marriage for you," he said, "Tori is already married. Noriko is only 17. Too young."

"But I-!"

"No buts! You are marrying Anzu Yama in three days!" he said.

"I hate him!" I cried.

"You shouldn't hate your future husband!" My father scolded.

"But I don't want to marry him!" I screamed.

"You have no choice," he said coldly. I ran away to clear my head, I sat by the lake. Then Tori ran up to me, looking exactly like Tohru, and Noriko, looking exactly like Ayu.

"We just heard from Father," Tori said, "I feel bad for you."

"Be quiet," Noriko said to Tori.

"I'll have my revenge!" I shouted, "On Father and the next Girl, even if she is my own child.

* * *

**France April 1938**

Noriko, Tori, and I all stood inside the cave. Suki had a locket in her pocket. They were all in black, and Suki's belly was rounded with pregnancy. Noriko said, "You're the head of the family now, why won't you simply divorce Anzu?"

"I'm pregnant, I can't. Besides, it was our father's final wish," I said.

I placed the book in a small alcove in the cave, where it would remain dry, "No one shall ever see this book again," I said in a monotone.

"Why are you throwing away all of our hard work, Suki?" Tori asked.

"It is too dangerous. Besides, the risks are too high."

I said, "Bubble barrier!" and a barrier filled the area around the book. We left, but out of my pocket fell my locket.

They all swam back to shore. Suki said, "I feel as if Girl is inside of me. I shall name her Kine when she is born."

* * *

**Japan December 1968**

I knelt in front of Suki. "Kine," she said, I looked up, "You are to marry Joben Shiro in five days."

"What? But I am already in love with Yasuo!" I cried, not thinking.

"You shall do as I say!" Suki commanded, "I am the head of family until I die!"

I bowed my head crying, and said, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**Later that Night**

"Yasuo!" I cried. We stood by the lake as he spun me in his warm arms, "I am so sad!"

"What happened?" he said, his red eyes soft looking at me.

"My mother says I must marry Joben," I sobbed into him.

"What?" his eyes contorted with rage and he stiffened, "Did you say no?"

"I tried!" I said.

"You didn't try hard enough," and he pushed me away.

"YASUO!" I cried, "Don't leave!"

"My name used to mean Peaceful One, but now I am anything but peaceful!" he cried, "I will get revenge on your whole family! My name is now SYPHOS RULER OF DISTRUCTION!!"

"Please no! YASUO! SYPHOS! WHATEVER YOU CALL YOURSELF! I STILL LOVE YOU!!" I screamed, as he walked into the night.

I sat by the lake sobbing, then I vowed, "I will get vengeance on the next dragon and all she holds dear. And then, may be my dear, sweet Yasuo shall return to me. Then we can destroy this family hand in hand! I will send agents to kill him to keep up appearances, but I shall forever love him!"

* * *

The scene morphed into a room with books that lined every wall. All of the guardians were in the room in a meditative pose. "Tsunami? Ice? Rain? River? Bubble?" they didn't answer her. She walked down the hall and saw a large room with seven grand chairs. One was hers with an ornate K on the chair made out of blue stone. Five were identical. Then the last chair was made out of red stone, a girl nearly identical to Kira sat in it legs hanging over the arm rest. The girl had purple hair and red eyes. "Who are you?" Kira asked, wondering how this girl was in her head.

"**Why, I'm your dark side of course, Kira. My name is Dark, pleased to meet you. I will take you over someday! Unless you can strike up a good deal!**" Dark cackled.

* * *

Kira's eyes opened and a tear ran down her cheek. Ayu came in and asked what happened, and Kira told her, and they cried together. And thus, the summer comes to an end…

44: It's the end of chapter 20!! I thought this story would be over by now, but I was wrong. This is either going to be the never ending story or the story that ends all too soon! However, I didn't think this chapter would be so solemn. But humor shall return with the coming of fall and the beginning of a new term and guess who is coming to Kaibara High School?

Kira: I already know who and I don't like it one bit.

44: A scene will surface about Zan and Syphos!

Kira: A scene of the old school days of the sextuplets may emerge. But the chapter won't be just that!

Ayu: Mini scenes will be here as well!

44: The first two scenes were from Suki/Kira's POV the second two from Kine/Kira's POV.

Shinji and Toji: Thank You to all those who reviewed!

44: See you soon! Remember to review!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Japanese

* * *

Chapter 21

Part 1

Date

* * *

Zan, his full name being Zan Hellbringer clanked down the hallway that had a metal floor. He reached a panel in the wall and scanned his handprint, the panel slid open, revealing a large room with a table in the center. All the seats were already taken, with Syphos being at the head of the table. A speaker was in the middle of the table, no sound emitted from it as Zan reached his seat next to Syphos. Syphos harshly said, "Zan, you're late!"

"I'm sorry sir!" Zan said, cautiously taking his seat, feeling as if a viper may jump from the seat and bite him, because of the rage emitting from Syphos' red eyes, "It won't happen again. After all, I am immensely grateful to you, you took me in after my mother abandoned me 29 years ago, I being only a child, and…"

"Enough! A simple apology is enough!" Syphos scolded and Zan fell silent.

"We shouldn't have taken him in, master, it was a mistake. Besides, he's getting soft." said a man who had a black mask on which covered up everything except for his unnerving pale blue eyes.

"No I'm not!" Zan protested.

"Yeah, you are. You weren't born into this you know. I know who your real family is, after all," Number 3 smirked.

"I have total allegiance to Master!" Zan said.

"You're lying!" Number 3 said, his eyes narrowing, making the air in the room drop several degrees, "I know-!"

"That's enough Number 3! Don't encourage me to do something deadly," Syphos growled, and Number 3 fell silent. Syphos returned to his business and said, "Anyway, we need a good time to attack the Agency." Everyone looked at him blankly. "That means now people!"

Everyone hurried to find an answer for Syphos, tapping onto their laptops while Zan simply sat back into his chair and watched the hurried scene, _Why bother looking up whatever Master wants us to? _he thought, _He already has a date in mind, I'll just say that one, then he'll check it over with the Informant. It will be amusing seeing what the others come up with though._ Zan smiled slightly.

Meanwhile, everyone else was hard at work, including Number 3 who thought, _Why the hell isn't that kid working? Just because he got to be second in command when he's half my age, he thinks he's a hotshot. Damn, he gets on my nerves. _

Syphos said, "Check dates everyone!"

The assistants all clambered to be the one Syphos would pick to be the one to choose the date. Shouts came from every side of the room, Syphos taking the time to answer all of them.

"March 15th!"

"May be…it is an unlucky day…NO!"

"February 14th!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!!"

"May 5th!"

"No!"

"July 14th!"

"Non!"

"July 4th!"

"Oh say can you no!"

"December 25th!"

"No! Number 3, what's your idea?"

"December 31st. New Year's Eve."

"No! Zan?"

"Halloween?" Zan said looking for dirt under his nails.

Syphos smiled creepily, "Great idea, let me just check with the informant," Number 3 glared at Zan, while Zan smirked at him.

Syphos turned on the speaker, and said, "Inform? Can you set it up so that Halloween can be the day that we attack the Agency?"

A voice came over the speaker with a muffler on top of it, "Yes, Master Yasuo."

"Don't call me that!"

"As you wish. Yes, it is quite possible."

"Good."

"Anything else, sir?"

"Nothing, you are free to go."

"Thank You, sir."

Meanwhile, Zan thought, _Who exactly is this infiltrator? Why is that person helping us? What does that person want in return for all this information? Will Master hold up his side of the deal? _Zan shook his head_ Of course not, I just hope the informant realizes this or it could get messy. As messy as when Master tries to die his own hair. He is 60 somethin_g.

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Kira had gotten the responsibility of getting the mail that day. It was October 29th, although the sun was shining brightly, it was chilly, showing that winter was indeed on its way. As Kira stepped outside to get the newspaper, her breath formed in puffs of steam. She had been forced by Ayu to go outside. She was only wearing a pair of cotton light blue pajamas, as she shivered grabbing the newspaper. She reached the mail box and opened it. Inside were bills for Mika and Ayu, a magazine for Tohru, three Manga magazines for herself, _Same old, Same old_, she grabbed the second pile, a letter from Shigure's editor, writing swerving all over envelope. Then she saw that there were two letters addressed to her. One looked very official, in a plain, white, rectangular envelope. The other was in a light blue card envelope. Kira opened the first of the letters. The official letter read…

_Dear Kira Honda, _

_This letter has been delivered to you for dreadful reasons. Syphos and his forces are planning to attack the Agency on October 31__st_

_Sincerely, _

_Someone Who You Would Not Think_

Kira's eyes widened, and she inserted the letter back into its envelope, vowing to show Mika this later. Then she opened the other letter two pieces of paper fell out. She read the first, and it said,

_Dear Kira,_

_How are you? I miss you a lot. In case you didn't guess from my incredibly bad handwriting, it's me, Elle. I wrote to you because Lily wanted to send you a letter and I felt I should add something. Anyways, in Lily's letter, she is probably going to beg you to come back. I don't really care if you come back or not, we could just use your help. They're at it again. By the way, the principal said you could come back any time. _

_Class is okay. Math is bad. Lily's having a worse time than I am though. I hope I don't die. Mr. Daniels and Mrs. Thane both are lamenting over the loss of their best student. Mr. Grand and Ms. Franke are both seen smiling. Which is kinda creepy. Everyone as a whole is sad to see you gone. So it's only Lily, Mrs. Thane, Mr. Daniels, and I, but still we really do. Even the principal misses you. Her chair is getting dusty, she says she needs you to dust off her chair but still. Just know that you always have a place here. _

_Lily's driving me insane. She is so whiny lately, so please write back to her eventually. Also, feel thankful that I stopped Lily from sending you a huge package. Of random junk. Yes, you should feel very blessed. Also, come visit sometime. _

_Your Friend,_

_Eleanor Neal_

_aka Elle_

Kira smiled, hearing from her friends in the US always made her happy. She began to read the second piece of paper…

_Hi Kira!_

_I miss you so much! I wish you were here! Can you please come back? Jennifer and the gang are picking on the first years again, and we really need you! Elle has been such a spoiled sport. She is grumpy, so I can tell that she misses you. Mrs. Thane has been sighing a lot in English, according to Danny. According to Ling, Mr. Daniels has been almost crying. They are completely torn up about losing their best students. That scares me a lot. Your Science and Math teachers are kind of scaring me too. SO PLEASE COME BACK!!! The principal misses your tricks! PLEASE COME BACK!!!_

_Write back soon as well!_

_COME BACK!!_

_Lily Trane_

Kira smiled faintly as she read. Kira knew however that she could not return unless she was shamed or until Tohru did not need her anymore. Kira smiled pocketing the letters. _Now to show Aunt Mika the letters,_ _**that** ought to be pleasant,_ she thought sarcastically.

* * *

Chapter 21 is completed! I know it is short, but oringinally, it was going to be even shorter! Thank you to all those who reviewed! Please Review! 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Japanese

English

A/N: I never stated what animals Haya and Sada were. Haya is the cheetah, Sada is the tiger. Sorry about that.

Chapter 22

The Battle Part 1

* * *

**Part A Preparation**

* * *

Kira read a letter from the Agency. It read,

_Dear Agent 03,_

_As you know, we are being attacked by Syphos and his forces at approximately 1800 hours. Your attack force, Dragon's Flight, will be on the center wall. You will be on the front lines. You will be commanding this squad. The unit's purpose is to attack what will probably be Syphos' main fighting force. You will be accompanied by Agent 05's Attack Force, Lion's Roar. Behind you will be Gemini, the attack force lead by Agents 08 and 09. In your squad, there are a few changes, with the deaths of several agents in your squad, last year in the battle against Syphos... _

Tears came to Kira's eyes, as she remembered the funerals of her squad members. A few were older than her, but many were kids that she had known since she was small, they had always gone on missions together, unless all top agents were necessary, and they had grown close. Kira continued with the letter.

_There are a few new members; you shall meet them before battle. You are to be at your squad's shed at approximately 1700 hours. Your second in command is still Agent 20, codename Runner. Agent 45, otherwise known as Scottie, is still your third. Please note that THE ZODIAC IS NOT TO GO TO THE BATTLE! THEY ARE ONLY OF TRAINEE LEVEL._

_The Agency_

Kira sighed, rubbing her eyes slightly; she hadn't gotten enough sleep ever since the first letter came. She grabbed a pad of paper and wrote "_Dear Momiji._"

* * *

**Part B**

* * *

Kira finished her letter and got ready for battle, she put on a dark blue mini skirt and belly shirt. She grabbed her sheathed sword and put it at her waist. She wore lace up boots also dark blue. She put on Suki's locket. She didn't know why, but she felt it may be helpful. She also put on a dark blue choker; hanging from it was a piece of silver, on it was a butterfly that was somehow colored blue, above it in its wings was a white rose. She placed a belt around her waist; it sloped down in a lazy fashion on her hips. Then Kira slipped bombs and grenades in. As an afterthought she slipped a square metal box inside the pocket closest to her right hand.

Kira stepped out of her room and went down the stairs, and flopped down onto the couch, pretending to read. Nearly everyone would know that she wasn't really reading, well, Ayu, and maybe Shinji and Toji, but the appearance that she was calm, cool, and collected was nearly as important as being calm, cool, and collected, because that would calm others down.

Ayu then came down the stairs. She wore a green shirt and black cargo pants. The pockets of the pants were bulging with unknown materials, but knowing Ayu, probably bombs and her own mini inventions. She wore a purple swirl necklace, and a purple choker which was similar to Kira's only it had a purple butterfly, and a sunflower. Shinji and Toji came down the stairs soon after, in identical outfits, the only difference being in the colors, Black and respectively. Each had their swords sheathed, at their waists. They all waited downstairs for the Sohmas and Tohru.

Each of the Sohmas came down the stairs; the only one they were waiting for was Tohru. Then she came down the stairs.

Tohru was dressed in a white robe similar to her guardian, Flame's. It had belled sleeves which hid her hands. She wore an armband that had a huge H on it, for Healer. Her hair was back in a bun, but a few pieces of her brown hair framed her face. Her choker was pink, and it had a pink butterfly on it, with a White Lily hovering above it. She wore her sword at her waist loosely, and also wore a belt which had pockets for healing balms and energy packets. Kyo stood mouth agape at Tohru's decent down the stairs.

Kira said, "Time to go," They all exited out of the front door, and then Ayu locked the door behind her. Kira touched a piece of metal in her pocket, only to be pressed in the worst case scenario, and continued to walk towards the safe house where the Trainees and Schoolers rested during a battle. It would later become a makeshift hospital word, because the hospital can't be moved.

They reached the metal building and the scent that met the group was the smell of antiseptic. They only clean the area once, and then they shut it tight until they need it again. There were rows and rows of twin beds, all with spotless white sheets.

Kira turned to Momiji and slipped a letter into his hands. "Read this after I'm gone," she said. Then she began to walk away, but looked back and gave him a brief, chaste kiss on the cheek. She then walked away, leaving Momiji touching lightly his cheek. Then, Momiji opened the letter, it read,

_Dear Momiji,_

_If you are reading this then I just walked into battle, and no one knows if I will survive or die. I decided to give you this letter for a couple of reasons._

_First, you are not going into battle, and you are old enough to understand this letter._

_Second, I love you. Not just as a friend either. I hope you feel the same way, otherwise if I come back it will be really, really awkward. I've liked you for a long time, since before we nearly kissed in my library, only to be interrupted by my cell phone. That was awkward; however, I had a feeling that you liked me too. I couldn't admit this to you outside of a letter, because I was too nervous. _

_I also gave you this letter so that you could retrieve my books from a secret location if I died. If I feel as if the battle is lost, they will be moved with the pressing of a button. This is of the utmost importance, because my notes are also there on some topics you may find interesting which cannot be disclosed in this letter fore it is not safe. The books can be found where I went to school in the US, in room 5544. It is in the girls' dorm so be careful. Before you enter you will be asked for a code. The code is BUNNY. _

_If I am ashamed for any reason, may be Tohru was captured and I didn't die, I will be either at this school, or at my mother and father's grave._

_If I die, I am resigned to my fate. I will not stick around and haunt those I loved. If I die, forget all about me, and live on happily. _

_Love,_

_Kira_

Momiji sat there dumbfounded. "_Kira likes me back!"_ be thought smiling, _"KIRA LIKES ME BACK!!_" Momiji grinned like an idiot, and then he saw she was gone. His smile slipped as he prayed silently,

* * *

**Part C (Language Codes are Switched)**

**Meeting the Squad**

* * *

Scottie laced up his combat boots. His real name was John, but no one ever called him that, simply because he had wanted a Scottie dog when he was a kid. Now, at the age of 20, he waited for his leader, Kira, to do something already. They were all sitting in a medium makeshift shed on benched, with the exception of Kira and Haya, who was more bouncing on her bench than sitting. Kira stood silently in the front of the room. Scottie sighed; this was going to take forever.

Kira cleared her throat and Scottie immediately snapped to attention, and Haya stopped bouncing. The others primarily snapped to attention, with the exception of two new girls in the squad who continued to talk to each other, Kira continued to clear her throat until someone whispered loudly to the girls, "Hey! New Girls! Kira-sama's talking!" Then everyone really was silent.

Kira began, "Hi to all those who have been here for a while and Welcome to all you newbie brats!"

"You know some of them might be older than you Kira-chan!" a voice called out.

"Shut up Scottie!" Kira said, and Haya laughed. Everyone else was too afraid of Kira to laugh, so Haya's laughter was the only sound in the room.

Kira started again, "Anyway, I am your commander. My name is Kira Katherine Honda. I am 14 years old. I am in Third best in the World! My codename is Dragon or Wings! Outside of missions you may call me Kira-sama or Kira-chan!"

Then Haya stood, "I am the second in command! My name is Haya Honda! I am nine years old. I am 20th in the world and I adore Kira-nee! My codename is Runner! Just call me Haya-chan, 'Kay!" Haya said winking, causing all of the boys around her to swoon that were around her age. Scottie rolled his eyes, he was used to this.

He stood up and said, "Hi! I am third in command and my name is Jonathan Ascot! I came from England at a very young age. My codename is Scottie, but outside of missions, I'd prefer it if you didn't call me that."

"Don't listen to him!" Kira stage whispered, finally getting laughs, "I once called him by his real name and he didn't even answer me!"

"That's not true!" Scottie protested.

"I am pleased to announce that you have been accepted by the Dragon's Flight Squad, the top squad in the Agency!" Kira announced.

"Oh, puh-lease," Scottie teased, "Unicorn's Horn is totally cooler!"

"NO IT IS NOT!!! MIRI'S DAMN SQUAD IS NOT NEARLY AS GOOD AS MINE!!!! YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN YOU DIE!!!" Kira shouted.

"I was only kidding," Scottie said.

"Of course, I was too!" Kira said fakely with a toothy grin, this seeming to scare Scottie even more.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Scottie said dramatically.

"Yes, yes!" Kira said, "Anyway, this our comedy act for today!" The three did a slight bow. Then Kira said, "Let's get to our Positions!"

* * *

**At the Front Wall**

* * *

Kira stood at the top of a tower, a flag was raised. It had a blue dragon, it's wings furled out in flight. Scottie, and Haya stood slightly behind her. A black swarm raced towards them, Syphos and Zan at the head of the pack, with Number 3 just behind. Kira heard from the next tower over, Ayu's the word, "FIRE!!" Arrows began to stream towards the black mass, and a few fell.

Kira echoed the command, "FIRE!!" And arrows flew. Then the bombs were taken out of pockets and hurled towards the mass. The mass flew away from the bombs. Only a few fell once again. Zan hurdled himself at Kira, and as Kira blocked his sword, thousands of men in black streamed onto the towers.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/N:

44: I am conducting a poll with today's chapter!

Kira: It's a special bonus!

44: In between two upcoming chapters there will be information sheets, and at least two bonus scenes!

Kira: One bonus Scene is up to you!

44: If you vote for your favorite character, a bonus scene will be centered around them!

Kira: SO PLEASE VOTE WITH A REVIEW!!

44: Also a hint about the Informant will be disclosed!

Haya: EEEE! I'm so Excited! May be it'll be about Kira-nee!

Sada: NO! It'll be about Ayu-nee!

Kagura: NO WAY!! IT'LL BE ABOUT MY LOVE! WE'LL GET TOGETHER IN IT!!!!

(Loud bickering fills the room.)

Kisa: I hope it'll be about Onee-chan.

Kira: So remember to vote and to review!!

Kyo: NO WAY AM I GETTING MARRIED TO YOU!!!

44: Well, I better stop them from killing each other! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Please Review and vote!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

English

* * *

Chapter 23

The Battle Part 2

**Part C**

* * *

Ayu's heart raced as her sword clashed with Number 3's. She saw as Kira clashed with Zan, but then she noticed something, "_Where's Syphos?_" But then 3 attempted to slash at her neck, and Ayu managed to narrowly block him. "_I can't worry about that now! I almost got my head CHOPPED OFF!! I just hope we can make sure he isn't up to anything nasty..."_

Ayu began to parry with 3, keeping him matched. Then 3 remarked, "Your fighting style looks awfully familiar. It belonged to a man I killed years ago, what was his name?"

"How can you forget the names of those you have killed?! That is sick!" Ayu screamed as she attempted to stab 3, but 3 easily blocked.

"His fighting was skilled, no doubt. He could easily balance martial arts and a sword at all times. But his name escapes me," Ayu attempted to kick him in the side but he transported out of the way. She spun narrowly missing his sword.

"What was his name? I think it was 12 years ago," 3 said.

Ayu's eyes widened, and then she stood still. 3 stopped as well, and he said, "What? Giving up so soon? I suppose you are right to give up, you can't-."

Then Ayu spoke slowly, startling 3, "Was the man's name Natsuya Honda?"

3 snapped his fingers and smiled maliciously, "Yes! That's it! He said he had to survive for his daughter! Her name…it was…ah! Yes! It was Ayumi!"

Ayu said, "I'm sorry."

3 blinked, "What?"

"I wasn't going to kill you, but, you leave me no choice," Ayu said, shadows covering her face.

"Huh?"

"I need to tell you something," Ayu said, "My name is Ayumi Honda. You killed my father!!!" Ayu looked up with an angry look in her eyes, and rushed him, holding her sword above her head, "NOBLE RAGE!!!" Ayu's sword turned yellow, it got longer and wider.

"What the-?" 3 said narrowly dodging her sword. Ayu took his legs out from under him with a kick to the legs. 3's eyes widened as he saw Ayu's eyes, they had turned orange. Three noticed something odd about Ayu's arm. He smirked. He knew how to weaken her.

Then, he began to attack again, they parried, equally matched. But, then, he feinted to the left, she moved to protect her left arm. Then he suddenly changed directions and sliced her right arm. She grabbed her arm, and blood streamed through her fingers. The blood trailed down her arm and dripped from the arm. She looked up, and her eyes were green again.

"I found your weakness. It was pretty easy. Your right arm," 3 smirked.

Ayu moved her hand and assumed a ready position, her arm limp at her side, "How did you know?"

"Your arm had an orange lion on it; it wasn't there before you went Dark. It was pretty obvious that if I hit you there you'd go back to normal. Also, since you used so much energy, you'd be greatly weakened. Furthermore, I know enough about Dark Sides to know that you can only change over to the dark side once a day."

Ayu said, "I can still defeat you."

"No, you can't. It's impossible. You were barely able to match me before. One more hit and you're finished, you do realize that," 3 said, staring at the determined girl in front of him.

"So what?" Ayu said, smiling arrogantly, "I just have to get in one good hit, and you're done, too."

"What do you mean?" 3 said, slightly taken aback.

"There's a girl I know. She is the most advanced of our age group," Ayu said, a smile playing on her lips, "She's Agent 03, the girl who's fighting Zan right now," 3 wanted to look, but he couldn't, because he thought Ayu might attack. "She's one of my best friends. Everyone always thinks that she's the most powerful of all of us."

"What are you getting at?" 3 snarled, growing impatient.

"Just at two things," Ayu said, holding up two fingers, "One," she said, putting down one finger, "Your comrade is probably in trouble."

"I don't care," 3 scoffed.

"Compassionate, I see," Ayu said sarcastically, "Anyway, and two," she put up a finger, "Just because I'm a rank behind her, it doesn't mean she can always win against me. In fact, I'm better at hand to hand."

Then Ayu began to chant, "_On the Savannas I run, I rule the land. Offend me and you shall be crushed. Hurt my friends and you shall be punished. Do both, doubly cursed. LION'S RAGE, PAWS OF JUSTICE!!!_" Ayu's hands and glowed alight with purple and orange flames. Then Ayu said, "This is my true power." She leaped towards him, and gathered the flames in her hand for a single strike.

But he was quicker. He punched her in the stomach and red light sent her spiraling backwards. She fell onto the cold concrete. Before her eyes closed, she heard him say, "It takes too much time to chant. Remedy that. Also, if you are one of the more powerful of your clan, I would hate to see the rest of your family."

* * *

**Part E **

* * *

Healing was always Tohru's specialty. She was a natural. She was okay at fighting, but even better at healing. So, when she became ranked high enough to create a squad, she formed the first ever healing squad in the Agency. Before her, all of the squads had been fighting, and what few healers there were didn't have a squad, and there were many casualties. But when Tohru got of a high enough rank, she created the first ever healing squad. 

This is where we find Tohru, healing a man on one of the outer walls, near Mika's squad. There is a red glow coming from her hands, as she kneels next to the man. His breathing is labored, his eyes closed. The man's breathing began to calm, and Tohru stood up, extinguishing the light. She walked away from a few people on her squad, and said, "I'll be right back, I need a breather."

"Yes, Phoenix Tears-sama," the two said, as they placed the man on the stretcher.

Tohru sat a little ways away and sat against a cold wall. She sighed as she slowly closed her eyes. She had never liked fighting.

Then a woman came out of the darkness, "Hello, Tohru Honda."

"What are you doing here?" she said. She drew her sword, seeing the betrayal in the woman's eyes, when snake shaped ropes came from every corner and bound her hands and feet. The sword clattered as it hit the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Tohru said.

"Revenge," the woman smirked. Then, the woman hit Tohru over the head, knocking her out. "It's all going according to plan," the woman said. Three men in black came from behind her and picked up Tohru. "Now to report to Master Yasuo." Then the woman walked off, the three men following her.

* * *

The votes so far, (Note: If you gave me two in a certain category, I count them both) 

Pairing:

Kyo x Tohru: 2

Momiji x Kira: 1

Favorite Character:

Kira: 2

Ayu: 1

Characters you're curious about/think would be funny:

Kine: 1

Suki: 1

I will do a brief oneshot on each of these characters. So please Vote. The polls close next chapter. Please Review! Thanks for all votes and Reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

English

* * *

Chapter 24

The Battle Part 3

* * *

**Part F**

**Fire**

Syphos neared Ayu's house. He stared up at it and said, "Some things are better off unknown." He muttered incoherently under his breath, cupping his hand as a ball of fire appeared in it. He threw it at the house, and it smashed through the window. The curtains caught on fire.

He stared at it for a minute, then turned. Behind him, the living room was a blazing inferno. "I love it when things burn," he cackled, "Now to check up on my dear apprentice."

* * *

**Part G**

**Broken Promise**

As Kira and Zan's swords met they were thrown back by the force. Kira attacked, but Zan only defended himself. "Why won't you fight back?" Kira asked, but Zan only looked at her sadly. They continued in this manner, neither using any special moves.

Then a voice said from behind them, "Zan, will you not fight for real?" They turned and saw Syphos. "The battle is nearly over, defeat her, and our job here will be completed," Syphos said, "I command you to fight for real!" Zan sighed but began pressing harder, Kira barely keeping him at bay.

A loud beeping escaped from Kira's pocket. She spun around, looking at her house. Flames rose from the windows up to just before the library's first floor. "Shit," she said, springing away from Zan, "Ice Shield!" She took the piece of metal out of her pocket and pressed the red button. Then brought the remote to her mouth, "Commander Dragon's Flight speaking! Code F! I repeat! Code F! EVACUATE K.L. AND A.L.!!!"

The Floors that had the library on them ejected from the building. Then a chunk ejected from the third floor, however no fire was in that room. The two were brought up by rockets, they zoomed up, then went their separate ways. The library to the east, the laboratory to the north, Kira dissolved the shield.

"Anyways," Kira said, "Where were we?"

Zan began to fight her with more vigor than before. As they fought, 3 came behind Syphos. "Is Zan having problems fighting that girl?"

"Don't speak about your betters like that," Zan said.

"Sorry, sorry," 3 said, "But is he?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He doesn't falter when fighting anyone else."

"He's a fool."

" 3…" Syphos said warningly.

" Sorry," 3 said, "He doesn't deserve his position though."

"3…I'm warning you," Syphos said.

"Sir!" three men said carrying Tohru, "We have the girl."

"Good," Syphos said.

"Tohru!" Kira cried, looking over at her in shock. Zan took that opportunity to go behind her and slash the back of her knees. She collapsed.

"How?" she asked, lying on the ground, tears streaming, "Why?"

"I helped of course," a voice said from behind Kira. Kira turned her head and looked up at the woman who had betrayed her family.

"You?! I can't believe it! I figured it'd be Miri or Ai, however once I think about it, it somehow becomes obvious. LADY KINE!!!" Kira shouted.

Kine smirked. "How did you know that there was an informant?"

"I got a letter, remember? From you?" Kira said.

"I sent you no letter," Kine said.

"Then who…?" Kira trailed off.

"Enough chit-chat!" 3 snapped. Then he got a look at Syphos' eyes. They were full of sadness. But there was one emotion that everyone had thought was long gone. Love. 3's eyes contorted in rage, _My Master!_ he thought _He's become so soft. I know who caused it!_ He then turned on his heel and appeared behind Kine, his sword against her chest, it glinting in the moonlight.

Zan reached for his sword. Syphos raised his hand, and Zan halted. "Why does Master look at you with such eyes?" 3 hissed, "I'll get rid of you."

"NO!" Syphos screamed, he rushed towards Kine, powers forgotten, 3 was quicker, he slashed a large, deep, gash across her chest. Seconds too late, Syphos caught Kine, laid her down, her head resting on his lap.

"I always wanted to die like this," Kine said with a smile, "With you."

"You're not going to die. I won't let go of you again," Syphos began to cry.

"Everyone dies, it's normal," Kine said.

"But don't want you to!" Syphos said.

"I need to say one thing to you before…" she trailed off, gasping for air, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Syphos said.

"I could've fought my mother harder," Kine said, "Therefore, I apologize." She then closed her eyes.

"No. I'm the one who ran away," Syphos said. Then he realized that Kine had ceased breathing. "NOOO!!!" he cried. Then, quickly, his eyes went back to their previous state, cold and unfeeling. He got up placing her head off his lap. "Let's go," Syphos said, "Zan, finish the girl."

"Yes, sir," Zan said. He walked toward her. Kira then saw something in his eyes that surprised her. Sadness.

"Am I going to die now?" Kira said, her vision going hazy from loss of blood.

"No," Zan said, "You remind me of a very kind, good person."

"Who-?" Zan then walked away.

"We'll take this girl with us," Syphos said, "She should prove interesting."

"Yes, sir!" The two men said, they carrying Tohru.

Kira's vision began to blur, either from the blood loss or the tears. "Tohru…" she muttered as her eyes closed.

* * *

**Part H**

**Sealing My Distraught Heart**

Kira was inside her own head again. It was pitch black and she could barely see her hand in front of her face. "Hello?" she called, but no one answered. Kira sank to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her, a light as well. A woman who looked just like her, only older, walked calmly towards her. She stood wearing a long black kimono with red specks all over it that looked like splotches of red paint.

"What do you want?" Kira said.

"To help. I want to help you," the woman said, kneeling down to look at her. The woman's blue eyes were as cold as ice.

"I don't want help. I don't want to live anymore," Kira said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Will you mind if I use your body then?" the woman asked. Running footsteps were heard.

"No. As I said, I don't care anymore. My purpose was to protect Toh-nee, but I failed," Kira said, still in her position, beginning to cry.

"Alright then, I'll use your body since you don't want it anymore," the woman smirked.

Out of the darkness, Dark came running, "No! Kira! Wait-!"

"Okay," Kira said, interrupting Dark.

"Excellent," the woman smirked. Kira then became incased in a block of ice. Still in her fetal position, however, when the woman created the ice, she turned Kira's tears black, like ink.

The candle blew out. Dark said, "Shit," and it was all over, the woman was now in control. Dark realized what the red splotches looked like. Blood.

* * *

44: That was morbid.

Kira: I'd say.

44: It had to be done.

Kira: Yeah, Yeah, but did I have to loose?

44: Yes. But, didn't I incase you in a block of ice?

Kira: Yeah. Meanie!

44: It had to be done. Anyways, on another note, I am sorry that I didn't do the poll results yet. I am giving everyone an extra chapter to vote therefore. I didn't have enough time to do it.

Ayu: YOU MADE ME LOOSE!!!

44: I'm sometimes scared of my own characters.

Kine: I DIED!!! THAT'S WORSE!!!

44: Very, very scared.

Almost everyone else: WE DIDN'T EVEN APPEAR!!!!!!!!!

44: Now, I'm very scared. I'm sorry! I also took an extremely long time to update. (Almost three weeks.) Please review! Vote if you haven't yet!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

English

Japanese

44: I'm sorry I haven't updated! Four weeks. Ugh. School hates me. Please have patience. The status of the bonus chapter will be updated at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 25

The Final Chapter of Book One

* * *

**Part A **

**November 1, 12:01 AM

* * *

**

Kira's body got up and stretched. As she walked her eyes shone a darkly. She saw a pool of water and looked into it, seeing her new appearance. "Excellent. This looks very similar to my old body. But," the new inhabitant of Kira's body, "Were her…I mean my…eyes always black?" she shrugged and said, "Who cares? It's not like eye color will matter much! Besides, I never liked my blue eye color anyways!" She looked around; the inside of the main house was burned to the ground. "This place has certainly become a dump over the last few years," she sighed, "Oh, well. Suki Honda will rule the day!" She morphed into a black dragon, "Besides, my skills are far above Kira, that pathetic girl."

As the black dragon blended into the dark night sky, somewhere inside Kira, Dark screamed out in rejection of the new soul. But only Suki, who didn't care, heard her scream.

* * *

**Part B**

**Recovery

* * *

**

The morning sun filtered into the room. The shutters allowed the sun to filter in, the sun lighting the room. In the room, there was a single bed, where Ayu laid, her hair spread across the pillow. Shinji sat next to her bedside, lightly dozing, but if anything moved in the room, he would jump into action. Ayu had her own room. Ayu stirred slightly, startling Shinji. Ayu's eyes opened. "You're awake," Shinji said, getting up, "I need to tell the healer," trying to get away from Ayu.

"Wait!" Ayu said, grabbing the back of Shinji's light blue, soft t-shirt, which she realized was the one he always wore when he was hurt and in the Hospital. "What's going on?"

"You've been out for four days," he said slowly, as if unsure of how to put something.

"What?" Ayu said.

"…and," Shinji continued, "You were hurt. Nearly dead."

"I know I was badly hurt," Ayu said, "That damn bastard defeated me…go on."

"Well, Toji and I woke up, and we saw…it's too horrible," Shinji looked away, "Anyways, we saw many unconscious so we picked them up, we also carried some of the dead. Among the dead were Lady Kine,"

Ayu whistled, then said, "I have been feeling a spirit other than the Lion. Is it…?"

"I'm getting to that," Shinji said, "But there were some people missing."

"What?!" Ayu said.

"Two were Kira and Tohru," Shinji said, painfully as if hoping not to be hurt.

"WHAT??!!!!" Ayu shouted, sitting up and she was about to get out of bed.

Shinji flinched, and said replied to Ayu, "Sorry, milady! But please lay back down!"

Ayu paused, "Milady? Why did you call me that?"

"I'll tell you if you lay back down. You are in no condition to be running around!" Shinji said.

Ayu weighed her choices. "Fine," she said, sitting down, "Continue."

Shinji, relieved, said, "When we found you, you were badly hurt. So, healers rushed you to this location, and healed you. But something unexpected happened."

"What happened?"

"Well, you were about to die. But then, the spirit of Girl was absorbed into your spirit. You suddenly began to heal. That's why you lived," Shinji said, "You are now the new head of the Honda Family."

Ayu sucked in a deep breath and released I as she put a hand through her hair. Then she leaned back against her pillows. "Get Toji in here now," she said.

Shinji nodded and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, he appeared, Toji by his side. "Ayu?" Toji said.

"I hereby appoint you two as my seconds in command," Ayu said.

"What?! Why us?" They said as one.

"Normally, Kira would be my second, and Tohru my third," Ayu said, "But given the circumstances…"

"We understand," Shinji and Toji said, "and we are honored."

"Good," Ayu smiled, then she quickly sobered, "But we have business to attend to. Inform me of what's been going on, and I will tell everyone what to do."

Shinji and Toji began to speak.

* * *

**Part C**

**Getting Ready for Ceremonies and Speeches

* * *

**

Whenever the head of the Honda Family had to make a speech or attend a ceremony, they would have to be helped to get ready, by three people, all of them she or he had to trust the most. So, when Ayu had to go through the head's ceremony of welcoming and the speech following it. Her choices would have been Kira, Mika, and Tohru. Due to the current situation however, she had to choose Haya, Sada, and Mika. So, it has been three hours.

"I can't believe this is all happening," Ayu said. Mika was doing Ayu's nails, as Haya and Sada stood behind her talking.

"You'll do fine! You are Ayu-nee after all!" Sada said.

"Yeah, Kira-nee would say 'Yeah, Ayu! You'll do fine! You're a great leader, if a bit short, but so was Napoleon!' Even though Napoleon wasn't really all that short," Haya said, looking exactly like Kira. Ayu began to sob softly. Mika finished Ayu's last nail, and put an arm over her shoulders, then said, "Ayu-chan, go get dressed in your robes."

Ayu stepped behind a wooden screen used to dress behind with red roses decorating it. Mika said softly, while putting Ayu's robes over the screen, "Be sensitive, Haya-chan, Sada-chan. Ayu is only pretending to be strong. She is really hurting inside as you can see."

Haya and Sada nodded. "Yes, Mika-san. We won't bring Kira up again."

"Good. You can bring it up only if Ayu brings it up first, okay."

"Yes, ma'am."

Outside the room, Miri had been standing, then she began to walk away. She thought, "_Kira that fool, I would never worry my friends and sister like this. You're so stupid, Kira, wherever you went, come back soon, so I can punch you in the face._"

* * *

**Part D**

**The Ceremony

* * *

**

There was a large room full of chairs, and a stage that was fairly large. In the center of the stage was a panel of people. In the center was an old stooped old woman. She leaned on a cane, and breathed harshly. To her left was Mika, in a green kimono, with a single cherry blossom adorning her left sleeve. Tatsuya sat on the old woman's right, in a traditional robe of his own.

All of the others on the panel were much older than Mika or Tatsuya, but younger than the old woman. Then the back doors opened. In strode Ayu. Ayu was dressed in a white long-sleeved kimono. Over the kimono was an orange cloak with wide sleeves. Then Ayu wore an orange head dress that was two combs, spiraling down from each was a white veil.

She stepped onto the stage, and bowed so low to the old woman her nose touched the ground. "Rise," the woman said. Ayu rose. "As the High Elder of the Honda Family, I, the one who is the wisest and oldest of our clan, hereby deem Ayumi Alice Honda the reincarnate of Girl and the new head of the Honda Family. We shall now allow her to say a few words."

"Thank You High Elder," Ayu began, "Honda Family and Guests, as you all know we are going through a very tough time right now. I believe that if we do some very important things we can get back those who have been taken captive and avenge those who have died. The first thing we must do is get back our third in command, Kira Honda."

Mutters circled the room. It was no secret that Kira and Ayu were best friends. Did she just want Kira back for her own gain. "Silence," the High Elder said. She nodded at Ayu, beckoning her to continue.

"Anyways, the reason why we must get back Kira is that-," Ayu began.

"…she is my best friend," Ai said, mimicking Ayu as she stood, "Is that the only reason?"

"No, you fool!" Ayu shouted.

"Don't call my best friend a fool!" Leiko stood.

"Leiko, I'm sorry that she stole your title, but you can have it right back!" Ayu shouted.

"Silence!" the High Elder said, "This is no time to be settling your own problems. We have bigger things to worry about!"

"Yes, ma'am," the chorused, and Leiko and Miri sat back down.

"As I was saying," Ayu continued, glaring slightly at Leiko, Ai, and Miri, "We need to save Kira because she is the only one who can defeat Syphos or Zan."

Whispers went around the room, wondering what Ayu meant. "She has the ultimate Dark Side," she said, the whispers continued to grow in loudness. "For those of you wondering what the Ultimate Dark Side is, it is the same thing as a dark side, only it has been tainted by Pure blood. If you are an immediate family member of a Pure then you are more likely to have the Ultimate Dark Side. However, only one person per generation can have the Ultimate Dark Side. Also, once the Pure of that generation dies, the Ultimate goes away. As some of you may already know, the Pure line goes down through generations, and with it, the Ultimate Dark Side. The Pure blood line went down the line, Suki, Kine, Katsuya, and finally Tohru. The Dark Sides were our very own High Elder for Suki, no one for Kine, Mika, and finally Kira," Ayu said, "The reason why we must see if Kira is still alive is so that we can use the Ultimate Dark Side, and so that we can see if our only surviving Pure, Tohru, is still alive.

"The second part of our plan is rescuing Tohru, our Pure, for the same reasons as Kira. Then, we will set our sights on defeating Syphos and his forces. Any questions? No? Then we will move onward towards victory!" Cheers became deafening in the room.

The High Elder gripped her heart, "_I feel the Dark Side returning. What is going on, my sister, Suki? Have you come back from the dead? I know, it's impossible, but I can feel it. What is going on?"

* * *

_

**Part E**

**With Tohru…

* * *

**

The small window that let in air and light was dark now. It was also cold, and Tohru assumed it was about midnight. About an hour ago she had been thrown back into her cell a little while ago. They were torturing her for information on where the Honda family was hiding out now. 3, was the one who had given the order for torture, she knew.

Blood was caked on her cheek, the wound was still bleeding. She kept rubbing the blood out of her eyes, which was from the gash on her forehead. Red marks shown violently where she had been tied up when she had been brought here.

The door opened with a click of keys and clanking as it opened. A figure appeared, his face hidden by the darkness. "Why are you here?" Tohru asked.

The person did not answer as he placed to bowls next to her. He took one of the bowls and wrung out a cloth and bean to wipe off the blood. He wiped the blood away from the cut on her forehead, and whispered, "Ouch," in pity. He then began to wipe of her cheeks with the cloth. The bleeding stopped.

He put smaller cloths on her wrists and ankles to soothe the redness. He took the second bowl and said, "You probably are not in any shape to be eating by yourself, are you?" He picked up the spoon and she opened her mouth obediently. It was the yummiest chicken noodle soup she had ever eaten. As he fed her, he said, "I can't do too much or they'll notice and keep even more watch on you, and I won't be able to help you. I'm sorry I can't heal you entirely." Tohru nodded understandingly.

When the soup was finished, he took the cloths off of her aching joints, and put them back in the bowl. As he made to get up, taking the bowls with him, Tohru asked him, "Who are you?"

He replied, "Someone who wants to right what he has done wrong in his life."

"Why are you helping me though?" Tohru said.

"To thank an old friend. He needs to be grateful, wherever he is," the man shut the door with a clink and practically ran off before Tohru could ask him anything else. A few minutes later a guard walked past her cell. The man had left so quickly because of the guard was coming. "_Thank You,_" Tohru thought, "_Whoever you are._"

End of Chapter 25

* * *

44: I'm really sorry for the delay. Four weeks. Ugh. School was evil and I had to delete the chapter when it was almost half way done, because it was really bad. Anyway, the Bonus Chapter will be written whenever I hit a very large writer's block with this story. Please Review! Thanks for the Reviews from the last chapter! 


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note:

From this point on Tales of an Onigiri will be continued in a sequel! I'm not sure what it will be called yet, but keep an eye out for it! It may be out as soon as tomorrow! It will probably be out by Monday. Thanks for reading up to this point!

Happy American Thanksgiving!

-44


End file.
